<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Losing You by EfriZ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502575">Losing You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfriZ/pseuds/EfriZ'>EfriZ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidents, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, First Impressions, Fluff and Smut, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 08:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EfriZ/pseuds/EfriZ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bulma Brief won a lottery then met Vegeta Ouji, a successor of Ouji Corporation and an heir of Vegetasei. Fell for each other in the first impression. But then, separated by a terrible situation before knowing that she was pregnant with his child.<br/>.<br/>Cover story has been uploaded!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs &amp; Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Trunks Briefs/Vegeta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>207</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vegetasei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I assumed "Vegetasei" here as a place like "Dubai" and this was my first time writing lemons. I hope I don't disappoint you!<br/>.<br/>Have fun! 😊😊</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Morning ladies!” Mr. Satan greeted his employees.</p><p>"Tonight I will make an announcement about who's gonna win the prize” He announced with a smile.</p><p>“I hope to be the one, I’ve been stuck in this city and really wanna see another world!" Bulma grumbled to her friend, Chichi.</p><p>Chichi patted her shoulder, sighing "I hope you get it, Blue"</p><p>Mr. Satan was the owner of a restaurant named "Videlious". He also served as a mayor in Satan City. The city was a small city with a population of about 1900 last year. It’s a part of West City located in the east, flanked by a valley that made the city covered with serenity and far from the views of skyscrapers. The weather in Satan City was always cold because of the high rainfall intensity each year. Even though the restaurant was not too big but he was very kind to his employees. Every two years, he gave a prize to his employees as a reward.</p><p>Bulma Brief, a 21 years old girl, used to called as Blue by her close friend, had been working at the restaurant since 5 years ago. She started working there since high school as a part time waitress. But after graduation, she got a full time position there. Bulma lived all by herself. Her parents died in an accident 15 years ago. She then raised by her grandfather, Mr. Roshi. But unfortunately he passed away 5 years ago due to his illness. This situation forced Bulma to get a job to support herself and to pay for her school fees.</p><p>Not many heritages left by her family, just a small house which contained many memories of her childhood. Luckily, Bulma lived not far from Chichi's house. She lived with her parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ox. Although, not a rich family but Chichi's family was well off. Bulma considered them as like her own family. Sometimes Bulma often stayed at Chichi's house and vice versa.</p><p>Bulma was very grateful to be able to get a full time job at Mr. Satan because at this moment, it was very difficult to get a job with just a high school certificate. Another case with Chichi, she was currently finishing her final year in college while being a part timer at Mr. Satan for the sake of helping her parents.</p><p>That night Videlious closed at 8 PM, it was about two hours earlier than the closing time. There were about 10 fulltime employees and 2 part timers, all gathered in the middle of the restaurant. Mr. Satan stood in front of the counter carrying a lottery box which contained of the name of his employees.</p><p>“Good evening everyone! Thank you for gathering here. Are you excited tonight!!!!” Mr. Satan proudly greeted.</p><p>“So tonight the prize to you is one week travelling, complete with lodging in a 5-star hotel in Vegetasei!!!! And you will also get an allowance one million Zenies” He said cheerfully.</p><p>“Who’s gonna be the lucky one?” He added while scanning at his employees from left to right.</p><p>Hearing Mr. Satan announcement, the employees cheered together excitedly. They hoped to be lucky one.</p><p>“Alright, Lazuli please come forward to help me draw the lottery” Mr. Satan asked.</p><p>She nodded, coming forward. Lazuli was the most senior employee in Videlious, blonde-haired, beautiful and highly admired by Mr. Satan himself. She had also won the lottery for the previous stage.</p><p>A small roll of paper was already in Mr. Satan’s hand.</p><p>“Hmmm... who do you think is the winner?” Mr. Satan teased.</p><p>Then slowly he opened the paper then shouting "BULMA BRIEF !!!"</p><p>Instantly, Bulma gawked in surprise as she clenching her hands in gratitude and shedding tears.</p><p>"I can't believe this!!" She hugged Chichi who was next to her.</p><p>"Congratulation Blue, I’m happy for you!" Chichi said happily.</p><p>All of Bulma's colleagues including Mr. Satan himself also congratulated her.</p><p>"Okay Bulma, these are the tickets, vouchers and some documents" Mr. Satan said while giving the prize right away.</p><p>“You have to go home now because the flight will leave tomorrow" He added and smiled to Bulma.</p><p>Bulma nodded still sniffed and then hugged to Mr. Satan.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Mr. Satan" She said.</p><p>“You deserve this Bulma, you've been a good employee so far” Mr. Satan said.</p><p>--------</p><p>Vegetasei was small but a modern city. It was part of the region of Central City. Located along the southern coast of Aila Bay, Vegetasei had a hot and humid climate, inversely proportional to Satan City. So it is not surprising that residents there have tan skin. Vegetasei was already well-known to tourists because when it comes to this city it served with luxurious tall buildings and transportation. The government in this city was in the form of a Constitutional Monarchy and has been led by the Ouji family since 1850. Now, the city led by Mr. Vegeta Ouji III and he was also the richest businessman in Central City.</p><p>As soon as she landed from her flight, Bulma hurried to where she stayed at, the Saiyajin Hotel. The hotel was magnificent that stunned Bulma to see it. For a week Bulma enjoyed the city cheerfully. Starting from visiting a very beautiful beach, culinary tours, shopping and enjoying some historical places. And the most interesting thing was to enjoy a show of sports cars that were very cool in the city hall. For her, this still felt like a dream that she never imagined before.</p><p>This Saturday was her last day in this city. Tomorrow her flight will depart at 10 AM. She was sad for a moment. Then, Bulma got a plan to visit a club near the hotel to have fun. She wanted to enjoy her last night in this beautiful city.</p><p>"I need to buy a dress for tonight" Her thought aired before she went shopping.</p><p>Dusk had come. From the hotel room she could see the beautiful sunset light penetrating through the windows. While enjoying her strawberry smoothie, Bulma lied on a sofa in her balcony. She enjoyed the incredible scenery with a gentle breeze. “Hmmm….I don't want to go home” She mumbled herself, closing her eyes.</p><p>An hour after that, Bulma was about to get ready, she wore her red dress with sleeveless bodice, which had a subtle surplice neckline and pleating above a fitted skirt with wrap detail, in a medium-weight knit fabric and hidden back zipper. She put some natural make-up on her face with red stains on her lip and let her long blue hair down.</p><p>----------</p><p>“Enough of this, Father!!! I'm just 22, I'm still young and I need to enjoy my life!” Vegeta rebelled to his father’s word.</p><p>“Vegeta!!! Till when will you continue to do useless thing like this!!! Remember, you are the successor of Ouji Corporation and you will also be a leader of this city! You are mature enough to join this business!” Vegeta Sr. said.</p><p>“Father, I just graduated last month! I need to breathe!!!” He shouted.</p><p>With annoyance face, Vegeta Sr. sighed “If that what you need, okay….I’ll give one last chance. I will wait for you until the end of the month to enjoy your freedom, after that you have to return to the company, start to rule it! If you’re not....”</p><p>Not finished talking, Vegeta interrupted his father’s words.</p><p>“If not what father?!! Get rid of me??! Or kill me??!!!”</p><p>“Vegeta stop saying that!” Eschalot tried to appease him.</p><p>“No Mom! My own father always restrains me” He inhaled then continued,</p><p>“Remember that I wanted to be an athlete but then what?! He forced me to take a business degree that I didn’t desire. I was like a slave at my own….”</p><p>“SMAACCKK!!!"  A harsh slap landed on his face from his father, his eyes glaring at him.</p><p>“Nooo Vegeta!!” Eschalot shouted seeing the incident then pulled her husband's arm trying to calm him.</p><p>Meanwhile, an anger appeared on Vegeta’s face while holding his burn face. He will never forget this slap. Then, he immediately took his black leather jacket and his car’s key and hurriedly left the house.</p><p>“Wait Vegeta….where are you going?” His mother tried to stop him but the car was gone, ignoring his mother he drove his car at high speed. Meanwhile, Vegeta Sr. just sat on the couch feeling guilty for slapping his own son.</p><p>With a speed exceeding 100 km/h, Vegeta stepped on the pedal and turned on his music loud.</p><p>“Fuck!!! This life is fucking hell!!!” He screamed, patting the steering wheel of his car.</p><p>That night, Vegeta headed to the Saiyajin Club with his black Jaguar. He tried to cool down his mind. After arriving at the club, he directly went to the bar’s table. Everyone knew who he was, respected him and nobody dared to look for a trouble with him. This bar was very popular for some elite people.</p><p>“Give me the best Vodka from this bar now!” He ordered. Vegeta sat at the bar with an angry face.</p><p>“Alright Sir” A bartender replied, serving the best Vodka in front of him.</p><p>1, 2, 3 shots, he gulped his Vodka then turned around looking at his surrounding and stopped at the dance floor. A lot of men and women danced following the rhythm and finally he saw a blue haired girl, dancing with enthusiasm. Bulma who was busy dancing then realized that someone had stared at her for quite a moment. She then pulled out from her random partner and went to the bar’s table where the man was.</p><p>“It seems someone is staring at me for quite long” Bulma offended, closer to his chair.</p><p>With his eyes still on the dance floor area, he grinned "It seems you are too full of yourself" Vegeta dodged.</p><p>“Hmmm....is it???!” Bulma spoke with clear tone then looked at him.</p><p>“Her sapphire eyes were so beautiful matched with her hair, her pale skin was amazing and her red lips as a ruby was perfect matched with her dress. The most beautiful girl he has never met before” He thought.</p><p>“Well, I've never seen you before, you're not from this area right?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>“So you admit it now?!” Bulma said and grinned back.</p><p>“You're right. I'm not from here. I am on my vacation” She explained.</p><p>“Vodka?” Vegeta offered her a drink.</p><p>“Why not!” She smiled then taking a drink from Vegeta's hand and gulping it</p><p>“Hmmm tasty!” Bulma commented while glancing at him.</p><p>“So what’s your name? Bulma asked.</p><p>“Just call me, Prince” Vegeta answered briefly “And you?”</p><p>“Well, just call me Blue then” She replied.</p><p>Bulma and Vegeta, both of them kept each other's real name in their first meeting. Although still unfamiliar, both of them showed interest each other. With a handsome face and a body filled with muscles, he had bewitched her. Bulma got more excited to end her last night in Vegetasei. Moreover, Bulma had been a single for long time. After dating with Yamcha for 7 years, she finally ended the relationship 6 months ago since their passion for each other has faded. She thought there was nothing wrong to have fun little bit even just one night.</p><p>“This is my last night in the most beautiful city, I want to have fun” she said in her mind, gulping her Vodka once more.</p><p>“Wanna come with me?” Vegeta suddenly invited her while staring at her.</p><p>“Then what are you gonna do if I'm coming with you?” Bulma answered while putting her index finger on his lips, teasing.</p><p>Instantly, Vegeta's chest was burning, then he pulling her waist close to him until touched his hardness. He then whispered on her left ear "Anything”.</p><p>----------</p><p>“I also stay here, do you wanna come to my room?” Bulma offered when they arrived at Saiyajin Hotel.</p><p>“No, I will book the best room for us” He answered while pulling Bulma's waist on him.</p><p>After got to his suite room, Vegeta suddenly pulled her towards him then crushing her red lips passionately. He played his tongue skillfully in hers. Bulma kissed him back, wrapping on his neck, she moaned, accepting his sweet saliva. Vegeta held her head with his left hand while his right hand squeezing her breast roughly, then kissing her neck and sucking it passionately. Bulma moaned so hard. She could feel her pussy getting wet "Oh God!"</p><p>“Hmmm ... do you like it?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>Bulma nodded then Vegeta took off her dress and throwing her on his king size bed. Vegeta stripped his clothes without any left on his body. Bulma amazed to see how perfect his body was. He’s like Adonis that had sexiness from hair to toe. Their trembling heart kept burning with desire. Couldn't control himself looking at her gorgeous body, Vegeta crushed her swollen lips again then sucking her nipples roughly. He moved down to her belly then eating her delicious pussy.</p><p>“You taste so good” Vegeta said.</p><p>“Ohh please...” Bulma moaned lost in paradise.</p><p>“Please what?” Vegeta teased.</p><p>“Please.....fuck me, my prince!” Bulma begged.</p><p>Vegeta smirked "don't worry, my baby blue…I will fuck you so hard!!!"</p><p>Vegeta instantly pulled in his hard cock into her wet pussy then thrusting in with his powerful stamina.</p><p>He thrusted in and out following the rhythm of their moan. Moving with another position, Bulma sat on his hard cock then jumping up and down. “You are well rider, Blue” Vegeta smirked at her while sucking her nipples.</p><p>“Ohhhh.....harder my prince, harder!!!!” Bulma screamed to him while Vegeta playing her breast with both of his hand.</p><p>He enjoyed her screaming, smirking towards her then he gave the last round of thrust, harder and faster.</p><p>"Oohhhh…I’m gonna cum baby….I’m gonna cum……..” He kept thrusting while Bulma moaning louder, so closed to her orgasm. Then at the same time both of them screamed feeling the climax. His sperms flooded to her womb.</p><p>Vegeta and Bulma gasped for breath and he collapsed on top of her. He inhaled a breath then sealed their last moment with sweet kiss which brought them to fall sleep, snuggling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A beautiful morning was seen from wrapping of white clouds adorning the blue sky. Sunshine began to peek from behind of the curtains. A warm embrace felt so comfortable was followed by the rhythm of his snoring. Bulma started to open her eyes and sees a handsome man sleeping next to her with a perfect feature and his moist lips that teased her to bite his. However, his sound sleep that looked like an angel made her feel content looking at him and did not want to wake him up. Bulma was fascinated by him. His body smelt like wood after the rain, so masculine, it made her morning filled with energy. His wide chest and his strong arms made her always wanted to be in his embrace. She felt safe.</p><p>It took quite a moment for her to awake from her amazement, as if she was still dreaming. Bulma sat up then turned to the bedside table to take her cellphone. Suddenly her eyes wide open when she saw that 8:30 AM on the screen. "Shit!" She cursed herself and carefully got up from the bed, so that the prince doesn’t wake up. Bulma picks her clothes that were scattered on the floor, puts them on and hurries to her room. But before she left the room, she gave a goodbye kiss on his forehead.</p><p>After packing her luggage, Bulma got ready, wore her blue jeans and white long sleeve t-shirt with floral on her arms. “No make up for today” She sighed. She then called the receptionist to check out and asked him to prepare the taxi to take her to the airport before she leaves the hotel.</p><p>-----------</p><p>“Excuse me Ma’am, your taxi has ready in front of the lobby” The receptionist said.<br/>
“Thank you” Bulma replied while giving her the key room to him.</p><p>But before Bulma headed to the taxi she asked the receptionist something.</p><p>“Do you have a paper and a pen?”<br/>
“Yes Ma’am” The receptionist said while giving them to her.</p><p>Bulma wrote down some words on it before giving it back to the receptionist.</p><p>“Could you give it to the man who stayed in room 1001?” She asked.<br/>
“Sure Ma’am” He replied back with a smile while giving his farewell.</p><p>Luckily, the airport was close to the hotel and she could make it on time.</p><p>----------</p><p>Meanwhile, the cold began to wake him up from his deep sleep. He found emptiness, someone who had given him warmth was gone from his sight. He shocked and then got up from his bed grabbing his trousers and the t-shirt that he was wearing last night and then rushed to the lobby.</p><p>“Do you know where a woman with the name “Blue” in this hotel?” Vegeta simply asked.<br/>
It took a while for the receptionist to sort out the guest list on the computer.<br/>
“My apologize Sir. I've checked all the lists but I found that there is no our guest here with the name “Blue”. The receptionist explained.<br/>
"Oh come on!!! She stayed here last night!!! Just check again!!!!” Vegeta ordered.<br/>
The receptionist searched back again in the guest list but still didn't find the name “I'm really sorry, Sir”</p><p>“FUUUUUCCCCK!!!” Vegeta got annoyed then sat down in the lobby near the receptionist desk. His woman was gone and worse, Blue was not her real name. That's what on his thought.</p><p>Suddenly, a man came by to him “I'm sorry, Sir. I forgot that I got a letter that was given by a woman to give it to you, Sir”</p><p>Vegeta looked at the receptionist clerk while taking the letter from him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Dear my handsome Prince,</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>When you open this letter, I’ve been miles away from you. </b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Thank you for the greatest night and I was happy to meet you.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>Your baby, Blue.</b> </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If the woman with the blue hair that give this letter…, I have the data, Sir” The receptionist interrupted his silent.</p><p>Vegeta turned his head to him “Yes, that woman! Where is she??? Vegeta asked impatiently.<br/>
“The woman's name is Bulma Brief, Sir. She stayed in room 207 but unfortunately she checked out this morning” He explained.</p><p>“Shit!” He cursed himself.</p><p>“Do you have the details of her?” He asked.<br/>
“Yes Sir, but we can't give our guest details to others” The receptionist said worriedly.<br/>
“Just give it to me!! Do you know who am I, RIGHT?!!! Vegeta threatened him.<br/>
He just nodded then gave the information to Vegeta.</p><p>
  <strong>Bulma Brief, 21 years old, phone number +14045045 from Satan City</strong>
</p><p>----------</p><p>After taking 8 hours' flight, Bulma’s flight landed safely. She waited for her luggage to come out then headed out of the airport. After coming out, she tries to find a taxi when suddenly a scream came from a distance.</p><p>BULMA...BULMA…..!!!!! Chichi called her name while waving at her. She came to the airport with her boyfriend, Goku.<br/>
“Chichi!!!” Bulma shouted with joy, then hugged her best friend.<br/>
“I didn't know you would pick me up!” Bulma said.<br/>
“Well, I was asking for a leave to Mr. Satan to pick you up” Chichi smiled to her friend.<br/>
“Hi, Bulma! Welcome back” Goku also greeted him.<br/>
“Hello Goku, Thank you for coming too!” Bulma replied.</p><p>After putting her belongings in the trunk, Goku drove Bulma home. He drove his car with Chichi sitting beside him while Bulma sat in the back seat.</p><p>“It's nice to be back” Bulma poked.<br/>
“So how was your vacation?” Chichi asked turned her gaze back to her<br/>
“Incredible!!!” Bulma answered excitedly then blushed.</p><p>Chichi who saw the reaction then became suspicious and grinned at Bulma.</p><p>“Hmmm...It seems something happened” Chichi said.<br/>
“Well...” Bulma wanted to explain then suddenly her phone rang.</p><p>An unknown number appeared on her phone screen. Confused and curious about who it was, Bulma picked up her phone while pointing her index finger at Chichi that she needed a moment.</p><p>“Hello” Bulma answered but there was no response until the second greeting.</p><p>Bulma grumbled in annoyance because there was no answer and she thought that someone is pranking her.</p><p>“Geezzz ... who the hell are you?! Speak up or I'll hang up the phone!!!” Bulma shouted.<br/>
“Blue” A heavy voice called her nickname.<br/>
Bulma got shocked at hearing a familiar voice.<br/>
“Bulma, are you okay?” Chichi waved at her, interrupted her mind.<br/>
“Prince...” Bulma replied.</p><p>Vegeta just hummed in agreement then he asked back.</p><p>“Why the hell did you just leave me! Do you think I'm just a toy to give one-night pleasure to you, woman!”<br/>
“I'm sorry...I didn't mean to leave you without goodbye. I'm just... "Bulma tried to explain.<br/>
“Just what?!” Vegeta asked in annoyance.<br/>
“You were sleeping so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up, Prince!” Bulma admitted.<br/>
Vegeta just sighed regarding her statement.<br/>
“So Bulma Brief huh?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>“Yup! you got my name” Bulma responded</p><p>“I'd like to meet you again” Vegeta asked.<br/>
“But I'm so far away from you now, I've returned to my town, sorry” Bulma answered.<br/>
“Don't worry, Blue. I can get you even if you are out of this planet” Vegeta smirked.<br/>
"”Hmmm….I'd like to see you try” Bulma said teasing.</p><p>After a brief conversation between Vegeta and Bulma ended, Chichi who was sitting in the front seat asked thousand of questions from Bulma about the man. Bulma then gave an explanation to Chichi about what had happened during her vacation and about the man whom she met last night at Vegetasei. After hearing the story from her friend, Chichi surprised and also thought that how could she spend one night with a man she didn't know.</p><p>“I know Bulma, you have been single for six months, but it doesn't mean you can fuck a stranger” Chichi commented.<br/>
“But Geezz!! He's so hot, Chi! His eyes melt my heart, his voice trembles my body, all of him was great! He’s perfect Chi…..” Bulma said.</p><p>Chichi sighed hearing her friend's confession.<br/>
“Well I know, that's not supposed to be” Bulma said in regret.</p><p>Seeing Bulma who looked down for what she had done, made Chichi sad. She would be happy if she could finally find the right man for her. However, she still couldn't believe about the "first impression" even though how nice the man was. She was just concerned about her best friend who is like a sister to her.</p><p>“Hmmm….It's alright. Now tell me who is he, Bulma?” Chichi asked.<br/>
“I call him Prince and he's the one on the phone before” Bulma replied.<br/>
“He said he wants to see me again” Bulma added shyly.<br/>
“Alright ladies...now we have arrived at Bulma’s house, I think we can continue talking about the man inside” Goku interrupted them.</p><p>Bulma invited them to come inside while Goku were helping her in taking out the luggage from his car. They spent the night together while enjoying the food that they ordered and continued talking about the man she met during the vacation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Burden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>One month later,</em>
</p><p>"Hi everyone" Chichi greeted her partner while gasping for breath.</p><p>"What time is it, Chi? Why did you come so late?? Lazuli asked.</p><p>“You know that this afternoon there will be a birthday celebration for Mr. Satan's daughter. And I already told all the employees must come one hour earlier than opening hours. We need everyone to prepare many things” Lazuli said.</p><p>"Sorry, Lazuli. I know that!, but suddenly there is an additional subject from my lecturer and I can't leave it.” Chichi explained.</p><p>Lazuli sighed trying to understand her condition since she was only part timer.</p><p>“Okay then, I forgive you. Now go to Bulma and help her” Lazuli asked.</p><p>"Thank you Lazuli" Chichi answered.</p><p>That afternoon, at exactly 2 PM there will be a birthday party for Mr. Satan's daughter, Videl, who turned to five today. However, because this is his first child, Mr. Satan threw a big party in his restaurant and invited many guests. Lazuli as a senior employee is trusted to handle all of these matters. All employees were giving their best by working together. There was Chef Piccolo who was expert in making birthday cakes and other dishes, got helped by his assistant, Tien. Meanwhile, the waiters and waitresses prepared the tables, equipment and did the decorations.</p><p>"Hi, Blue" Chichi patted Bulma's shoulder from behind.</p><p>"Oh Gosh!!!, Please don't startle me, Chi" Bulma said.</p><p>"Oops sorry" Chichi answered then raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“Are you okay, Blue? You look pale” Chichi asked.</p><p>"It's okay Chi. My stomach isn't feeling good but I'll be fine" Bulma admitted.</p><p>“Now could you please help me set up the table? There are about 50 guests that will sit in this long table” Bulma informed.</p><p>"Okay Blue" Chichi agreed.</p><p>----------</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile on Vegetasei.</em>
</p><p>Vegeta stared blankly ahead behind the window of his office. It was located on the top floor. It was lit with bright sparkling lights that adorned the dark night in the city. At that time he was just silent and shrugging about the burden he had on his shoulders. A happy moment that would've happened was ruined because of the situation that involved him, his baby, Blue that he missed so much was flashing through his mind more than ever.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Flashback.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>That night, after talking to Bulma via cellphone, suddenly there was an incoming call from his mother, Echalot. He was reluctant to pick it up because of the family situation he was in. But it was his mother, the person whom he couldn't ignore, who always supported him in whatever decisions he made and loved him limitlessly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes Mom" Vegeta replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vegeta....your father passed out in the bathroom before. Now I'm on the way to Saiyan Hospital. Please come back....!" Echalot ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Calm down mom.....Okay, I'll be there soon" Vegeta replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He left the hotel and rushed to the hospital in his Jaguar. He was mad at his father but deep down in his heart he still cared about him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>After reaching the hospital, he found his mother sitting outside of the emergency room, crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mom!" Vegeta called.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Son..." She replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What happened to father? What did the doctor say?" Vegeta asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The doctor hasn't come out yet, they are doing the surgery, Vegeta" She sobbed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Vegeta hugged his mother trying to calm her and said, "He'll be fine mom".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A moment after that, the doctor came out and told something that was unpredictable.<br/>
 <br/>
"Excuse me Mrs. Ouji, this might be not good news" The doctor paused.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There are cerebral hemorrhage in his head and I have done the surgery for it and it works. But, the bad news is that he will experience paralysis on the left side of his body." The doctor explained sadly. "I'm sorry ma'am..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Both Eschalot and Vegeta were shocked when they heard the news. She broke down and sobbed while Vegeta was trying to be a taugh man and still hugging his mother.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is it permanent? His paralysis?? Vegeta suddenly asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, Mr. Ouji can be normal again but, he needs to be under extreme care and he needs to stay calm, and have patience. Because this treatment will require a process that can take a year, two years or even more depending on the spirit of the patient." The doctor explained.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I see him doc?" Echalot asked.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure ma'am. But he still cannot wake up yet since the effect of his sedative, he will wake up in the morning." He added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you doctor" She said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The doctor just nodded then leaving them.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>End flashback.</em> </strong>
</p><p>Since then all the matters in Ouji Corporation were on his shoulder. He needed to handled all those business. Luckily, he had Mr. Bardock who was the assistant of Mr. Vegeta Sr. who helped him in taking care the government matters since Vegeta wasn't good in socializing with people. He still needed to learn a lot about that. He realized how big the burden was on him and he can't run from it. People needed him as a leader. Vegetasei needed a King.</p><p>"Buzzzzzz" his phone vibrated in his pocket suddenly broke his reverie. </p><p><em>"Hi my handsome prince"</em><br/>
A new message popped up from his cellphone.</p><p>He smiled looking at the screen saw a wink emoticon in it.</p><p><em>"Hi baby"</em><br/>
He replied shortly.</p><p><em>"Are you okay?"</em><br/>
Bulma texted back.</p><p>
  <em>V: "Yeah, just busy at work, handle this and that, and you?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: "I was busy at work too but now I'm on the way to the doctor with Chichi"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>V: "What happened to you? Is everything okay??"</em>
</p><p><em>"It's just I feel weak these days and was throwing up twice this afternoon. I guess I ate bad foods before."</em><br/>
She replied.</p><p>Incoming call suddenly vibrated her mobile. She picked it up and was about to say hello but an his heavy voice came first.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Vegeta said through the phone.</p><p>"I'm sorry baby. I wish I could be with you and take care of you" A sad voice came from him.</p><p>"Vegeta it's fine. I'll be fine. And I already told you, I understand your condition since your father is sick and you need to take care of him" Bulma convinced him.</p><p>"I promise I'll come to you as soon as I can after everything's done here" Vegeta said.</p><p>"No worries. I'll wait for you" Bulma replied.</p><p>The line paused a moment.</p><p>"I miss you baby" Vegeta said it in heavy tone. "I really miss you."</p><p>"Me too" </p><p>"Alright, talk you later Vegeta. I need to see the doctor first" Bulma said.</p><p>Vegeta hummed then hung up the phone.</p><p>***</p><p>"Excuse, me sir" His secretary came to his room.</p><p>"I'd like to inform you that the next meeting has been cancelled because the director of Marion Corporation was not feeling well." She added.</p><p>"This was my last schedule for today, right?" Vegeta asked.</p><p>"Correct, sir" She answered.</p><p>"Alright then tell my driver to prepare my car. I'll drive by myself" Vegeta sighed feeling relieved that finally his works finished early, before 7 PM. He felt so happy. He wanted to go home as soon as possible then facetime call with his baby. It has been a week he didn't text her since he was very busy. After his car was ready in front of his office, he took the keys from the driver and told him to enjoy the night too. </p><p>----------</p><p>"Congritulation Ms. Brief, you are three weeks pregnant!" The doctor informed her.</p><p>Bulma was shocked to hear the news and so was with Chichi who was sitting beside her. She never thought that this could happen. Well she had sex only once with him and was not in her fertile period.</p><p>"Ms. Brief...Ms. Brief is everything alright?" The doctor asked.</p><p>"Yes doctor, thank you" Bulma answered nervously.</p><p>"Alright Ms. Brief...make sure you take this vitamin and rest more. Hope the baby always well until the due date" The doctor said smiling.</p><p>After the appointment was done, Bulma left with silent. Chichi just follewed her behind. </p><p>"So what are you gonna do, Blue?" Chichi broke the silent. </p><p>Bulma turned to look at her "I am keeping the baby, Chi"</p><p>"Is he....the baby daddy?" Chichi curious.</p><p>Bulma nodded as a response.</p><p>"Are you gonna tell him? Will he...accept the baby?" She asked.</p><p>A worried feeling suddenly came to her mind. She didn't have a clue if this news is gonna be good or bad for him. But she assured herself that he will accept this since they both love each other. Then she grabbed her phone and texted him.</p><p>
  <em>"Hi"</em>
</p><p><em>"Hi"</em><br/>
Vegeta replied shortly.</p><p><em>"There is something I want to tell you"</em><br/>
She texted back.</p><p><em>"Go ahead"</em><br/>
He replied.</p><p><em>"Vegeta I want to tell you...."</em><br/>
But she deleted the text. She was a bit nervous in giving the news, after a moment she took a deep breath and then texted back.</p><p><em>"I'm pregnant"</em><br/>
She hit sent button.</p><p>It took a moment until her message was read by him. Then she waited and waited but there was still no response.</p><p>"Bulma what did he say?" Chichi suddenly asked her.</p><p>"He hasn't replied yet, Chi. Maybe he is busy now" Bulma answered thinking positive.</p><p>"I hope that's true because there are a lot of assholes out there nowdays!" Chichi said. </p><p>"Anyways, remember whatever is gonna happen, you will have me by your side, Blue. I'll  always support you and your decisions no matter what happens." She said.</p><p>"Hmmmm....I think I'll become an aunty soon then!" Chichi added smiling to her and giving her a hug.</p><p>"Thanks Chi." </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this chapter was from Vegeta POV but still, I am using third person POV in writing the plot. </p><p> </p><p>~Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On that evening, Vegeta was very happy. He drove his Jaguar back to his apartment. Since that day, he lived alone. He just still doesn't want to talk to his father even though he forgave him. His father was still under treatment by Dr. Korin and his mother always beside his father to take care of him. On that day the weather was still warm but cool breeze could be felt coming from the South. The sky was dark orange when the sun was going to set. It was lovely twilight. He sat on the driver's seat while listening his favorite songs. With a high speed, Vegeta drove his car fast and suddenly his phone vibrated. He took his phone from the holder to check the message which was from his baby blue.</p><p>“Hi”</p><p>He replied shortly while holding the steering wheel. In a second his baby replied him with a statement that made him puzzled. His curiosity suddenly came across his mind. He waited and waited her message but there was no reply. He felt uneasy at the thought of her condition since she was at the doctor. When his phone vibrated again, he immediately took the phone but it slipped and fell down.</p><p>“Shit!” He cursed himself.</p><p>He tried to take the phone which fell close to his feet. It took a moment since a bit difficult while driving the car. After got his phone back he directly opened the message when suddenly a loud horn sounded from the opposite direction. A big truck came in front of his car which surprised him and he turned the steering wheel hardly. Vegeta lost balance and his car hit the road divider,</p><p>“BULMAAAAAAA” he screamed her name and darkness hit him. </p><p>***</p><p>“What!!!” Echalot shocked on the phone.</p><p>Her eyes were teary, her knees were shivering and she felt like she had been struck by lightning when she heard the news. Suddenly she felt lost, couldn’t speak a word and sobbing.</p><p>“Mrs. Ouji…Mrs. Ouji…Hello Mrs. Ouji” A voice called her name by the phone.</p><p>“Yes…yes officer. I’ll be right there” She answered still sobbing.</p><p>After a moment, she stood up wiping her tears, tried to be strong. She shouted at her trusted guard and nurse.</p><p>“Nappa…Celia…Nappa!!!” She shouted.<br/>
Both of them came to her immediately.</p><p>“Nappa, take me to Saiyan Hospital now! And you Celia please take care of my husband while I’m away. If he asked just tell him that there is an appointment that I must attend” She ordered.</p><p>“Yes ma’am” Both of them answered simultaneously.</p><p>***</p><p>After she reached to the hospital, she waited in the waiting room. Vegeta has been in emergency room for hours. The doctor was doing surgery since he got bad injuries. He had a broken bone in his left arm and a serious head injury.</p><p>It was midnight, there were already Mr. Bardock with his wife and son, Gine and Raditz accompanied her. Her guard, Nappa was also standing close to them.</p><p>"It's alright, Chalot...everything is gonna be alright" Gine tried to calm her, rubbing her shoulders.</p><p>"Mom was right aunty Eeshh, Vegeta is gonna be alright. He's a strong man after all" Raditz bent his knees infront of her, squeezing her hands.</p><p>"Thank you" She replied with teary eyes.</p><p>After waiting for three more hours, the red sign above the emergency door was off. Eschalot rushed towards the door followed by Gine and the others. She clenched her hands while praying in her heart. Then the door opened. A man came out in his blue surgical uniform. </p><p>"How's my son, doctor?" Echalot grabbed his left arm with teary eyes.</p><p>"Chalot, please calm down. Let's hear the doctor explanation" Gine tried to shushed her.</p><p>"Sorry" She then released the doctor's arm.</p><p>"It's alright, Mrs. Ouji. The surgery was successful. I put an implant on his broken bone. The wound is well sutured. He will be fine in a few weeks but I am afraid his left arm will not function as like before. We need a further X-rays on that once he regains consciousness." The doctor explained.</p><p>"What did you mean by not function like before, doc?" She asked worriedly.</p><p>"I mean his left arm cannot lift heavy things or he'll be in pain." The doctor answered.</p><p>"Can I see him, doc?" She begged.</p><p>"Not yet ma'am. Our nurses still need to examine his condition for a while" He said.</p><p>After the doctor had left them, Eschalot cried a lot while looking at her son laying down through the window. </p><p>"Eschalot, you need to rest" Bardock said.</p><p>"No Bardock. I'm waiting until my son open his eyes" She refused.</p><p>"I know you are really worried of him but you must take care of your health too. Not only your son but your husband also needs you. I'll stay here for him. Now please go back and rest. You can come back in the morning, okay!" He begged patting his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>After a moment of silence, Eschalot nodded and agreed.</p><p>"You too please go back home with Raditz, you need rest too hun" He asked his wife and she nodded.</p><p>"Nappa...take Mrs. Ouji home now" He ordered.</p><p>"Alright sir" He nodded.</p><p>"Thank you, Bardock. Call me if anything happens" She asked.</p><p>Bardock nodded to her as his response.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, dad" Raditz said.</p><p>"You too, take care hun" Gine asked then left with his son.</p><p>***</p><p>That day was Sunday morning, Echalot was already at the hospital at 7 AM.</p><p>"Morning Bardock" She said.</p><p>"Morning" He answered, yawning.</p><p>"You must be tired" She added.</p><p>"It's alright, Eeshh" He replied.</p><p>"So how's my son?" She asked.</p><p>"Still remains the same but it seems he's getting better. The nurse was checking earlier and said you could see him soon after he regained consciousness" He explained.</p><p>"Really!!!Oh thank God!" She said in happiness.</p><p>"Now it's your turn to go home, Bardock. You need to rest too" She asked. </p><p>"Are you sure?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, Bardock. It's alright, there is Nappa over here" She explained.</p><p>"Alright then. Raditz will be here soon. I just called him before" He said.</p><p>"Thank you so much, Bardock" She said.</p><p>"No worries, Eeshh. Remember, you were like a sister to me" He assured then gave her a hug.</p><p>After Bardock left, Eschalot came to see his son. A tears fell down from her eyes looking at him, helpless. She put her right hand on his head and rubbed his hair dearly and then kissed his forehead. Eschalot sat close to the edge where his son was laying down.</p><p>"You'll be alright, son. Mommy's here" She whispered.</p><p>After a moment, his fingers started moving. He slowly opened his eyes and saw a middle-aged woman sitting beside him with teary eyes.</p><p>"Vegeta!" She said, shedding tears.</p><p>While holding his head where a little pain suddenly hit him, then his vision back to her, frowned.</p><p>"Who are you?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The park was so quiet. The weather was perfectly nice with smooth breeze of summer. The blue sky stretched so bright and beautiful flowers bloomed everywhere. Vegeta was sitting on the bench while enjoying the atmosphere.  He leaned his head against the back of the bench then closed his eyes. It was so peaceful when suddenly a sound of crying came from a distance. He looked around surroundings trying to find where the sound came from. </p><p>Vegeta walked into the park where there were many of trees. The sound seemed close but he still couldn't reach it. He walked deeper and deeper into the woods but after coming out of it, there came a hill which was not quite high. He tried to climb it and then he saw a hidden lake from the top which is so beautiful. For a moment he was amazed by its beauty but then his amazement was ruined by the sound of that crying again. There, at the edge of the lake, he found a blue haired woman standing in her red dress, crying. A worried feeling suddenly came to him. He walked closer while calling the woman but she didn't turn back at all.</p><p>"Woman, what the hell are you doing over there?!" He asked walking closer.</p><p>But when he almost reached her, she suddenly jumped into the lake.</p><p>"NOOOO!!!!!" He woke up gasping while his hand reaching out forward.</p><p>"It was a dream. The fucking same dream!" He inhaled deeply trying to calm himself down.</p><p>He stroked his hair feeling frustrated with this nightmare, the same nightmare. Sometimes, he wondered who was that woman in the red dress that always had appeared in his dream.</p><p>"I wish I could have seen her face" A sigh came from his mouth.</p><p>Vegeta got up from the bed wearing a black shorts and walked to the kitchen.</p><p>"Good morning, son" His mother greeted while preparing the foods on dinning table.</p><p>"Morning, mom" </p><p>"Is everything alright?" </p><p>"Just the same stupid nightmare" </p><p>"Again?"</p><p>He just nodded as a response.</p><p>"Should we go to the doctor to get your head checked, Vegeta?" She asked anxiously.</p><p>"My head is fine mom and I just still don't remember anything" He said, frustrating.</p><p>"I'm sorry son" </p><p>"It's not your fault, mother" Vegeta tried to calm her then walked closer to give her a hug.</p><p>"Anyway mom, have I ever had someone special like a lover maybe? He pulled his arms back from his mother.</p><p>"Why did you ask that?"</p><p>He cleared his throat "Just wondering, since I always dreamed about that woman" </p><p>"Well, I don't know, son, either you ever had one or not. You were a bad boy before. You like go to clubs, having fun, meet up with many women and...." She stopped her words.</p><p>"And what mom?" He asked curiously.</p><p>No response came from his mother. She was hurt about what her son did before and she started to cry</p><p>"Mom....please tell me. I'll be fine. I'm ready to hear what you'll say even if it sounds unpleasant" He said while holding his mother's hand.</p><p>Looking at his son's eyes then Eschalot told everything to Vegeta, about the conflict between him and his father, the last fight between them and about his runaway before the accident happened. After hearing everything, Vegeta was a little bit shocked about what his mother had said.</p><p>"Do you remember about this, son?" She asked worriedly.</p><p>"Sorry mother" He shook his head.</p><p>"And I'm sorry If I always troubled you before" </p><p>"No son. It's not your fault. It's our fault" She said then hugging her beloved son.</p><p>It has been seven months since the accident happened. After that accident, Vegeta got dissociative amnesia. It was a temporary type where his memory loss may last from hours to days or even years. Now, Vegeta already accepted his surroundings and conditions. He turned to be a good man and wiser than before. He also started going back to the company where he used work. He tried to move forward and started his life as a new Vegeta.</p><p>"How's dad mom?" A sudden question came from him.</p><p>"He's getting better. The doctor said if the treatment is done regularly then he could walk properly again like he used to before"</p><p>"I hear someone talking about me?" Vegeta Sr. cleared his throat suddenly interrupted both mother and son. He walked slowly to the kitchen with his cane.</p><p>"Daddd...you must be more careful, you can call me to help you, you know"</p><p>"I'm fine son. You don't have to worry. Look...I walk better now"</p><p>"Alright....alright no fight in the morning. Let's just have some peaceful breakfast.  I have prepared everything's favorites" Eschalot said while helping her husband to sit on the chair  beside her and Vegeta was sitting on his opposite. </p><p>That was their morning which getting better and better. The old memories of their conflicts faded day by day. Now, a broken family have been turned to be a happy family.</p><p>***</p><p>"Gosh!! Put it down, Blue! You can't lift that thing. It's too heavy for you" Chichi forbid her.</p><p>"It's alright, Chi. I can lift it. I am used to it"</p><p>"Yes but your belly wasn't big before as it is now!" Chichi said while coming closer and taking the fruit's basket from Bulma's hand.</p><p>"Remember not to do this again!" Chichi grumbled and then went to the kitchen.</p><p>"Thank you, Chi" She smiled to her.</p><p>"Bulma...why haven't you taken maternity leave yet? A voice came from behind.</p><p>"Not yet, Lazuli. I still need to save more" She sighed.</p><p>"Don't worry, I will take it when it's close to my due date. At least I still have one and a half month more"</p><p>"You know what Blue, the father of this baby was totally a dick! I wish I could punch him in the face" </p><p>Bulma was silent and didn't give any comment. She turned her head down, suddenly her eyes were filled with tears while looking at her swollen belly and rubbed it gently.</p><p>"Bu-bulma....I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that. I..just...got carried away because of your situation"</p><p>"No worries, Lazuli" She exhaled while wiping off her tears.</p><p>"I just need to forget him and be strong to my little boy" She added.</p><p>"What's his name again? Veggie..., Vegetable...??? </p><p>"It's Vegeta" Bulma corrected.</p><p>"Weird name" She sighed.</p><p>"So he never contacted you at all since that day?"</p><p>Bulma just shook her head as an answer.</p><p>"Because he is a fucking bastard!!!" Chichi   suddenly joined.</p><p>"You know Lazuli, he didn't even text or call her when she told him that she was pregnant with his child. His phone was not active and he just disappeared" Chichi explained fiercely.</p><p>"Why you not seek of him, Blue?" Lazuli asked.</p><p>"I can't afford it, Lazuli. Also I don't have any address or any other information about him. I just know his name. And...maybe he just don't want me anymore since I'm pregnant"</p><p>Bulma took a deep breath and said "He left me. Then it means that I just need to erase him from my heart and mind. The most important to me now is my little boy" </p><p>Both Chichi and Lazuli fell silent for a moment. They felt sorry for her. Even though she said it was okay but they could see on her face how hurt she was.</p><p>"You're right, Blue. And remember that we will always be there for you. Don't forget that"</p><p>"Thank you my friends for always supporting me" </p><p>"Anytime, Blue"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Congratulation to both of you!!" Bulma gave a present to Chichi.</p><p>"Thank you, Blue. What is it?" </p><p>"Just open it" She winked at her.</p><p>"Oh God!! This is so cute, Blue!!! Did you knit it yourself?"</p><p>"Yuuup" Bulma smiled to her.</p><p>"You're the best, Blue! Thank you so much!" Chichi hugged her best friend.</p><p>A small blue hat was knitted by Bulma as a present to Chichi. This afternoon was the day where Chichi held her baby shower. She was married to his long-term boyfriend, Goku a year ago. Now, she is eight months pregnant and the party was quite festive. </p><p>After graduating from college. She stopped working at the restaurant because she got better job as an accountant in one of the biggest private company in Satan City while Goku opened his own business, a fitness center. Their life was prosperous and very happy. </p><p>Chichi invited some of her co-workers from the company and all the workers from Videlious since they were like her own family. </p><p>"Chi! This is an awesome baby shower!" Lazuli chimed in.</p><p>"True and I love this delicious cake!" Tien said.</p><p>"Well thanks to Chef Piccolo about that, Tien" Chichi winked to Piccolo who was standing close to them, blushed.</p><p>"Well, it because you keep dragging me to do that" He sighed then left them.</p><p>Suddenly, all the gangs laughed spontaneously because they knew that Piccolo looked as a scary man but actually he's shy person and they liked to tease him.</p><p>"Mommy, can I have more cakes?"<br/>
A whining from the little boy came.</p><p>"No...sweaty. You already ate almost a half of the cake. That's not good for your teeth dear" Bulma told him.</p><p>"Mommy please....I love this cake!" Trunks showed his pitiful face.</p><p>"Just give him, Blue. I don't like to see my handsome boy sad on my baby shower" Chichi tried to persuade her.</p><p>"Hmmm....alright but only one piece" Bulma sliced the cake then gave it to Trunks.</p><p>Showing his happy face, he's cheering.<br/>
"Thank you, mommy!! Thank you, aunty Chichi!!!" Then he rushed out.</p><p>"Anytime, dear" Chichi screamed, chuckling.</p><p>Bulma sighed and grumbled "Where does his eating habit come from"</p><p>"You know Blue...I wish I have a boy like yours. He's just too cute and handsome! So just don't be too harsh on him"</p><p>"And...it's normal to eat like that, Blue since he's an active kid. He's great!" Lazuli added.</p><p>"See...listen what Lazuli said, Blue. I guess you need to follow Trunks eating habit. Look at you....you're so tiny now" </p><p>"Chichi's right, Blue. Maybe you also need a vacation. Have a time for yourself and Trunks. You just worked too much these six years"</p><p>"But I need to save more for Trunks education, I just don't want him to end up like me. I want him to be a scholar someday"</p><p>"Blue...there is nothing wrong to enjoy yourself for a moment, and you still can save later on. Spend more time with Trunks. You don't want to miss his childhood, do you?"</p><p>"And I believe Trunks would be so happy to hear that!" Chichi added.</p><p>"Here....take this" Suddenly Goku came in while pulling his wife's waist.</p><p>"Goku...what is it?" Bulma asked curiously.</p><p>"Just open it, Blue. It's from us" Chichi added</p><p>"A ticket for the amusement park and a week reservations at Orange City ?!" Bulma shocked to see those surprises.</p><p>"But this is too much, Goku. Your family already helped me a lot these past years. I can't take it" </p><p>"No but, Blue...you're my wife's close friend and always helped her a lot during her early pregnancy when I was out of town" Goku replied.</p><p>"And if you don't take it. I wanna end up our friendship!" Chichi threatened her.</p><p>"But I....I...can't leave my job" </p><p>"Lazuli.....!" Chichi glanced at her.</p><p>"Granted" Lazuli smirked.</p><p>Bulma exhaled deeply couldn't say 'no' to her friends anymore.</p><p>"Alright...thank you everyone, I don't know how to repay your kindness anymore" Bulma answered while shedding a tear, but Chichi and Lazuli came closer and embrace her.</p><p>"You deserve it, Blue" Chichi whispered to her.</p><p>***</p><p>"Hi, darling!!" Maron opened the door, calling him.</p><p>Annoyed face suddenly appeared on Vegata's. </p><p>"Alright...Raditz just keep an update of this deal" He ended up his small meeting.</p><p>"Always boss. Anyway have fun" He smirked to Vegeta.</p><p>"Are you kidding me!" He rolled his eyes</p><p>"Hi Maron" Raditz greeted her.</p><p>"Hello Raditz. Oops sorry to interrupt"</p><p>"No worries. I'm about to leave anyway"</p><p>Then Raditz left them both and directly went to his office to make sure he got the deal about their new business expansion.</p><p>Maron closed the door then walked closer to his desk. Wearing yellow sleeveless body-con mini dress plus a heavy make up on, she tried to seduce him. Now, she is more confident since her breast is bigger after she put an implants on it.</p><p>"Darling, let's go have lunch! I texted you in the morning but you didn't reply at all" Maron whined.</p><p>"Can you stop that attitude! And I told you many times to not call me that!" Vegeta said in anger.</p><p>"Vegeta, you already agreed to our parents about our engagement. So, I guess there is nothing wrong to call you that"</p><p>"Listen Maron, I agreed about this term because of my mother not because I have feeling for you. So....if you keep doing this, I can easily cancelled every words I've said" He threatened her.</p><p>"Now, get out of my room!" </p><p>"But...."</p><p>"I said get out!!!"</p><p>"Fine, Vegeta. I will tell this to your mother!"</p><p>"Who cares!!!"</p><p>With annoyance, Maron slammed the door and left Vegeta's room.</p><p>***</p><p>It has been long hours Vegeta has worked at his office. Time has running out so fast as it's already at 7 PM. He just ended his last face meeting with his business partner from abroad. Then switched off his laptop and exhaled a deep breath,</p><p>"Finally. I can go home now"</p><p>"Nappa, prepare my car" He called his bodyguard.</p><p>Since that accident, Vegeta never drive anymore. It's not because he can't drive but his mother insisted not to drive and he got used to it. </p><p>***</p><p>"I'm home" </p><p>"Finally, you're home, son" Eschalot sat in living room, waiting for him.</p><p>"What else, mom?" He rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Maron called me this afternoon about your attitude. Can you be nice with her, son?. You've agreed this engagement and it will held in a month."</p><p>"Does have to be with her, mother? She's like a stupid bitch!" </p><p>"Vegeta! Stop calling her like that. She is the daughter of Marion Corporation and she's from a good family. We knew each other as a business partner since a long time ago"</p><p>"And remember, Vegeta, I already gave you time before, to look a woman that you can marry but you didn't find any them. So, now it's my turn to look it for you. If you don't want to be with her then introduce me to the one that you like"</p><p>"I know son that you've changed to be a better person. But that doesn't mean you have to avoid women" She added.</p><p>"I've tried mother. But can't! Every time I tried to close to a woman. That nightmare came in" </p><p>"That's just a nightmare, Vegeta"</p><p>"It's not just a nightmare mother! I don't know why but it's hurting me!!!" Vegeta screamed at her with teary eyes.</p><p>"Son....I'm sorry. I just want to help you....You have to fight this, believe in yourself and try to open your heart to a woman, to feel their charm"  </p><p>"Also it's time for you, Vegeta. You have to continue the bloodlines. Our family needs descendant, son" His father chimed in from behind.</p><p>"I'm tired! I'm going to bed now!" He sighed then left his parents in the living room.</p><p>"Wait...Vegeta" His mother called him but he just ignored her, rushing to his room.</p><p>"It's alright, Eessh. We can talk to him again in the morning. He might be right, just let him rest. He has dedicated a lot to the company" Vegeta Sr. tried to calm his wife then embraced her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Vacation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good afternoon Mr. Dende" Raditz answered the call from his business partner.</p><p>"So, Mr. Raditz, as a representative as well as a delegation from the West City's governor regarding the Namek Project, I would like to inform you that we agreed on the cooperation that you offer in rebuilding the city and we are so glad to accept the investment from Vegetasei."</p><p>"What a great news, Mr. Dende! This will be a very profitable cooperation between us. As a developed city we had experience in redesigning the city and make it into a magnificent place to attract tourists to its exoticism. We have many professional constructor and the best architect in this field. </p><p>"As I recall in the previous month, we have analyzed the potential of several promising areas in West City. So you'll never regret about this deal. We will make your city as great as ours" Raditz proudly responded. </p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Raditz. I believe on Vegetasei's abilities in succeeding this Namek Project. And I would like to invite you to visit our city to sign our contract and if possible we would like to show directly some of our areas"</p><p>"That's wonderful. My boss will glad to hear this news. And I can guarantee that he will directly visit as he's really excited about this project"</p><p>"It is an honor for us to be working with Vegetasei and we are looking forward to welcoming you and Mr. Vegeta himself"</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Dende" Raditz ended the call.</p><p>***</p><p>"Vegeta!!!" Raditz opened the door violently.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing, Raditz! You almost break my door!!" Vegeta irritably responded.</p><p>"Because I want to tell you a great news, Vegeta!" He said excitedly.</p><p>"You know what! Mr. Dende from West City just confirmed that he accepted our offering in rebuilding the city and they willingly accepted our investment!"</p><p>"And he invited us to sign the contract between two parties" Raditz proudly smiled to him.</p><p>"Hmmph...well done Raditz" He smirked.</p><p>"Now, what you need to do is to postpone all my schedules on next week and do arrange our trip to visit West City for a week. We can also have our vacation there. I heard the weather is very nice over there, so much different from our city" He added.</p><p>"My pleasure, boss" </p><p>***</p><p>"Sweety....." Bulma called his son who were doing something in his room.</p><p>"I'm here, mommy!"</p><p>"Ohhh....What's my little boy doing here" Bulma opened his son's room.</p><p>"I'm drawing, mommy" He kept focusing on his drawing.</p><p>"Ah...what are you drawing, son?" She tried to peek from behind when her heart suddenly hurt.</p><p>------long paused------</p><p>"Our family, mommy" Trunks turned to show it to his mother.</p><p>On that picture there is a small family with a woman who held her children's hand and a man which is drawn slightly upwards with the wing and looked at the mother and child.</p><p>"Mommy look! This is you and me and daddy in heaven. My teacher said that when people died as long as they are good, they will go to heaven and they will always watch us from heaven. My dad was a good man, right?" Trunks asked innocently.</p><p>Tears fell down from Bulma's eyes. Pain suddenly stabbed her heart seeing and hearing what her son just said. Bulma suddenly hugged her son tightly and couldn't speak a word.</p><p>"Mommy are you alright. Did I do something wrong?" Trunks asked worriedly.</p><p>"I'm sorry, mommy" Trunks sobbed.</p><p>"No sweety" Bulma pulled Trunks away and wiped her tears.</p><p>"You never do something wrong, you are the best, my little boy" Bulma then wiped her son tears.</p><p>"Then why are you crying, mommy?"</p><p>"Because..I'm so happy that my little boy can draw such a beautiful picture"</p><p>"Really?!"</p><p>"Yes sweety...this is so beautiful!" </p><p>"Thank you, mommy" Trunks smiled cheerfully.</p><p>"Trunks..." </p><p>"Yes, mommy"</p><p>"Do you....really miss your daddy?"</p><p>"Yes, mommy. But it's alright, I'm happy to know that daddy was a good person so he's in heaven, now. He will always protect us from there" Trunks smiled to his mother.</p><p>Bulma smiled forcefully and convinced herself that her lies about telling Trunks  that his father died was the right choice. She cannot give him a miserable hope to meet his father when his own father didn't want him.</p><p>"Mommy..." Trunks interrupted her reverie.</p><p>"Yes sweety"</p><p>"Can I have daddy's picture?"</p><p>"Why?" Bulma answered nervously.</p><p>"Because I want to put it close to my bed so he will always protect me from a bad dream" </p><p>"I'm sorry, Trunks but I don't have daddy's picture" </p><p>Suddenly his face looked sad and he lowered his head. Then, Bulma knelt in front of his son.</p><p>"Trunks, even though daddy is not here, you will always have mommy who will protect you, okay..." She pulled his son into her hug. But Trunks didn't give any response.</p><p>"Please don't be sad. Because mommy will take you to an amusement park" She whispered.</p><p>"Really?!!!" Trunks pulled away his mother hug, feeling excited about the news.</p><p>"Of course, handsome!" She winked to her son.</p><p>"When?!"</p><p>"Next week! By plane!!" </p><p>"Yeaayyy!!!!" Trunks cheered with joy and kissed his mother's cheek.</p><p>"Thank you, mommy. I love you!"</p><p>"I love you too, dear" She stroked his son's hair.</p><p>***</p><p>"Vegetaaaa!!!" A shout came from afar.</p><p>"What the hell is she doing here?!" He asked wondering.</p><p>"Raditz, what's the meaning of this?!" </p><p>"So...sorry, Vegeta. She will join us to go to West City" Raditz explained.</p><p>"What?!!! You're joking, aren't you?"</p><p>"No, Vegeta"</p><p>"Your mother already set this up. She wants her to join with us without telling you first and she threatened me not to tell you too"</p><p>"She wants you to be closer to her while having vacation there. I'm sorry, Vegeta"</p><p>"Raditz!!! I'm going to be working there not having a vacation!!!!" </p><p>"But you said before that we could have a vacation also over there"</p><p>"Yessssss. But doesn't mean I need her to join with me! FUCK!!!! </p><p>"Hi, Vegeta" Maron smiled to him</p><p>"Now, you taking care of her. I don't want her to disturb me" He pointed to Raditz then left them to go to his private  jet.</p><p>"Why he's angry to me? I was just saying Hi!!! Maron asked to Raditz.</p><p>"Let's just go or you want me to leave you here, alone"</p><p>She sighed.</p><p>That was on Sunday afternoon, Vegeta, his men and Maron went in his private jet that departed to West City. The trip was planned for a week. Vegeta wore his white polo t-shirt that fit on him where people could see his muscle peek out and a blue long jeans. He put his sunglasses on, and walked towards the jet while carrying his leather travel bag. Meanwhile, the others followed behind. The jet had a luxurious interior equipped with a mini bar, a large space and larger bathroom even there was a private room inside.</p><p>Vegeta sat on the main cabin that offered him a plenty of space and a cozy armchairs. </p><p>"Wow this jet is awesome!" Maron cheered happily then she walked closer to where Vegeta sat.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.</p><p>"I'm going to sit next to you, Vegeta" </p><p>"No! This is not your place. Yours is over there in the private room"</p><p>"But, Vegeta?!"</p><p>"If you don't want to sit over there, you can leave this jet before it departs!" He said harshly.</p><p>"Fine then!" She pouted then went to the private room.</p><p>"Come on, Vegeta. Just be nice with her. She's not that bad" Raditz said about to sit next to him.</p><p>"I don't care about that bitch. You can have her if you want" He sighed.</p><p>"Alright...alright...."</p><p>"So how's the agenda?" Vegeta asked.</p><p>"Well this flight will take about 8 hours, after we arrive there we will directly go to the hotel because it will night time. Mr. Dende told me that on the day one and two; we will have meeting with the governor, Mr. Guru in West City, then on the third and fourth; we will visit to Satan City which in that city we will build a resort and in the rest of the days, we will visit Orange City where we will rebuild the amusement part over there into a massive wonderland like what's on our city and some shopping center. Then we will go back to Vegetasei on next Sunday or Monday, depends how long you are going to enjoy the city" Raditz explained briefly.</p><p>"Sounds good" </p><p>***</p><p>Mommy....come on...hurry up please....Uncle Goku has come!" Trunks shouted excitedly, about to enter Goku's car.</p><p>"I'm coming, son!" She shouted back.</p><p>"Mommy...don't forget to bring Scratch too" He added.</p><p>"Yessss little man"</p><p>"I'm not only preparing my stuff but your stuff, kiddo" Bulma grumbled herself.</p><p>She packed a big suitcase where most the items inside was Trunks's and never forget to put Scratch in the upper zip pocket of the suitcase. Scratch is a brown monkey doll who would always accompany her little man in sleeping. It was last gift that Bulma's parents gave to her and now it belonged to Trunks.</p><p>Bulma wore white t-shirt, blue long jeans and creamy boots. She also put a red scarf around her neck and brought her sling leather bag.</p><p>"Here we go" She sighed.</p><p>"You look awesome, Bulma!" Goku said.</p><p>"Thank you, Goku...how's Chichi?"</p><p>"She is good. She's preparing the room for our baby with her mother" Goku answered while helping Bulma put the bag in the trunk.</p><p>Goku drove Bulma and Trunks to the Satan Airport which was located in about half an hour drive. Trunks was very excited regarding this trip since it will be his first time to go out of town and his first time on the plane. It will take an hour flight to arrive in Orange City.</p><p>"Are you ready, Trunks?" Goku asked while starting the engine.</p><p>"Yessss, uncle Goku!" Trunks cheered.</p><p>Bulma just smiled on the back seat, so happy looking at her son's happiness.</p><p>"Thank you, Goku"</p><p>"No worries, Bulma. I'm happy for him."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Two Parties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How's flying sweety? Do you like it?" Bulma asked his son.</p><p>"Yes mommy!! That was awesome!!!" He cheered.</p><p>"Mommy...one day when I'm big enough, I want to be a pilot so I can fly you everywhere! I love flying!!!"</p><p>"I believe you can do it sweety because you are my smart boy!" She smiled while stroking her son hair.</p><p>"Alright let's go honey. Our taxi has arrived"</p><p>"Okay mommy" He held his mother hand while the other holding Scratch.</p><p>Bulma and Trunks took a taxi to go to her inn which was close to the amusement park and other interesting places. Both of them were excited about this trip.</p><p>***</p><p><b>Beep...beep...beep</b>, an alarm sounded waking him up. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Vegeta was still comfortable on the bed, clutching his pillow. His flight landed in West City almost at midnight. Even though he directly went to the hotel but his long flight made his body stiff.</p><p>Vegeta opened his eyes then turned off his alarm, sighed. He got up from the bed, directly went to the bathroom and then got ready for the meeting. He wore his white shirt and nice grey chinos. He added his blazer on and put warm light scarf on his neck since the weather was cold. </p><p>***</p><p>"Mommy....please get up" </p><p>Bulma opened her eyes where his son already sat next to her.</p><p>"It's still early son. The park will not open yet. Let mommy sleep a little bit more, please"</p><p>Trunks sighed, pouting his face while crossing his arms over his chest. Bulma chuckled looking at his cute little boy's attitude.</p><p>"Hmmm....alright sweety....mommy will get up but please put that ugly face away, jeez!" She smiled to him, pinching his cheek.</p><p>"Keyy" He answered shortly while showing a little smile on his face.</p><p>Bulma rushed to the bathroom while mumbling to herself,</p><p>"Hmmph...I wonder where that attitude came from?" She sighed.</p><p>***</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Mr. Vegeta. Welcome to our city" Mr. Guru gave a warm welcome then shook his hand.</p><p>"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Guru. I'm so happy that finally you accepted our investment and gave us a chance to help rebuild your city"</p><p>"The pleasure was mine, Mr. Vegeta. We are happy to hear that you are interested to invest in our city"</p><p>"Let's have our meeting, Mr. Vegeta"</p><p>***</p><p>After signed the deal between two parties, Vegeta was invited to attend some banquets that was deliberately prepared for him, visiting several historical places in West City as well as several other important events.  He was also invited to a Gala Night about the collaboration between Vegetasei and West City.  </p><p>Many important guests were invited, such as the mayors of several regions. This event did not escape the spotlight of the local media.  Several media were invited to conduct direct interviews with the heir of Vegetasei, Vegeta himself. A lot of questions relating to his business or his private life were asked by some the reporters.</p><p>"Mr. Vegeta, what made you choose West City for your investment?" A reporter asked.</p><p>"My men have analyzed that West City is a strategic place filled with a magnificent beauty. The weather is very nice here and It's perfect for an adventure and family vacation. That's why I'm so glad when West City willingly accept our deal. I plan to develop this city into a modern area but I'm still concerned about its beautiful surroundings" He answered.</p><p>"One last question, Mr. Vegeta" </p><p>"Please" He answered.</p><p>"Who's the lady in the yellow dress that is here with you tonight, sir? As I recall, she always follows you since the day you've landed here?"</p><p>"She's Maron, a friend of mine"</p><p>"Sorry, sir but I've checked to Vegetasei local media that you are about to get engaged soon, Is she the lady?" Another question added.</p><p>"I guess I have answered enough and the session is over. Please excuse us" <br/>
He replied shortly then went back to the gala party.</p><p>"I'm sorry Mr. Vegeta for the inconvenience. I understood sometimes media can be too much in publishing" Mr. Guru said.</p><p>"It's alright. I understand"</p><p>"Anyway, I'd like you to meet one of the mayor here"</p><p>"This is Mr. Satan" Mr. Guru introduced him.</p><p>"Good evening, Mr. Vegeta. I'm Satan the mayor of Satan City"</p><p>"Ahaaa...the place that I'm going to visit after this?! Nice to meet you, Mr. Satan. I'm Vegeta" He shook Mr. Satan hand.</p><p>"Yes...and I'd like to invite you personally to visit my own restaurant. We served the best Gyoza"</p><p>"Ahh....that's right his Gyoza is so delicious" Mr. Guru added.</p><p>"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Mr. Satan"</p><p>"We are looking forward to welcoming you, Mr. Vegeta" He replied.</p><p>And that's how Vegeta spent his last night in West City, talking about business to his partners while Maron bugged around with Raditz since Vegeta kept ignoring her all the time.</p><p>*** </p><p>"Mommy come on! I want to ride that roller coaster!!"</p><p>"No...that's so...terrifying, sweety"</p><p>"Fine! If mommy doesn't wanna go, let me go by myself please....." He put his pitiful face.</p><p>"I can't let you go alone sweety. It's too dangerous!" She convinced him.</p><p>Suddenly Trunks turned away, sulking.</p><p>-----She exhales deeply-----</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>Hearing his mother agreement, Trunks turned to his mother, smiling.</p><p>"Thank you, mommy!"</p><p>---------🎢🎢🎢🎢--------</p><p>"AAAAAAGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"<br/>
Bulma screamed while Trunks cheered in happiness.</p><p>***</p><p>"I will never ride that shit again" Bulma grumbled herself.</p><p>"Are you okay, mommy?" Trunks asked.</p><p>"Yesss sweety, let mommy rest first, okay"</p><p>Trunks nodded and sat next to her mother on the bench while looking at the surroundings.</p><p>"Mommy"</p><p>"Yes, sweety"</p><p>"Can I have that ice cream?" Trunks pointed to a kid who was licking a chocolate ice cream"</p><p>"I guess that's a good idea, son. Let's find out" Bulma smiled to Trunks.</p><p>Both of them walking to find the closest ice cream shop and found one in the corner near an accessory shop.</p><p>"Look, mommy! Over there!!" Trunks dragged his mother hand.</p><p>"Ohh god...calm down sweety"</p><p>Bulma followed his son's will, rushing to the ice cream shop.</p><p>Bulma opened the door and went to the order area. Suddenly there was someone calling her name from behind and when she turned around, she got shocked.</p><p>"Yamcha..."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> Ring...ring...ring... </b>
</p><p>"Good afternoon, Videlious. May I help you?" Lazuli picked up the phone.</p><p>"Lazuli it's me, Chichi"</p><p>"What is it, Chi...are you going to order some foods or something?"</p><p>"No. There is something that I want to talk to you"</p><p>"Oh really?!! Don't you know that I'm busy at the moment?!" She grumbled.</p><p>"Just a moment Lazuli, please..."</p><p>"Alright" She sighed.</p><p>"I just saw on the news that Videlious will have VVIP person from Vegetasei. Is it true?"</p><p>"Hmmm...a hundred percent is true! Mr. Satan just called me an hour ago, told me that, and do you know what?!"</p><p>"Ehmm...noo..." Chichi answered shortly.</p><p>"Because of that person, we need to clean every corner of the restaurant. Piccolo has to make the a lot of Gyozas which will take a lot of time and our other delicious dishes. He will come tomorrow morning to check and taste the foods before it's served. That's why, I'm so busy at the moment" She nagged.</p><p>"Oohh, I'm sorry, Lazuli"</p><p>"So now, what do you wanna talk about?" Lazuli asked.</p><p>"Ehmm...Do you know the name of that person?" She asked.</p><p>"If I'm not mistaken....it's Mr. Vegeta Ouji"</p><p>"That's right"</p><p>"And what's up with that?" Lazuli asked, confused.</p><p>"Oh god! Lazuli!! Don't you remember??? His name was Vegeta which is exactly the same as Trunks' father!"</p><p>"Oh my gosh!!" She snapped.</p><p>"Yeah I remember now! Bulma told me that the dick-head's name was Vegeta" </p><p>Chichi hummed hearing Lazuli statement.</p><p>"But....is that possible? I mean...could he be that guy? He is a heir. What if this "Vegeta" is not him but someone else?" Lazuli said wondering.</p><p>"Hmmm you might be right too, Lazuli"</p><p>"Sorry, Chi"</p><p>"Never mind Lazuli. I just wish, I could help Bulma to find that guy"</p><p>"Sorry for disturbing you"</p><p>"No worries, Chi" </p><p>Then Chichi hung up the phone.</p><p>***</p><p>"Yamcha?!"</p><p>"What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Well, I own this shop" Yamcha answered.</p><p>"Oh my god! You run a business now? I thought you're gonna be a professional baseball player"</p><p>"It's just a small business, Blue. After we broke up long time ago...I realized that being a player meant that you will never be there for your lover because the match is always moving on" He smiled to her.</p><p>"You still remember the old time, huh" She smiled back.</p><p>"Anyway it's good to see you, Yamcha"</p><p>Then they hugged.</p><p>Trunks who was nearby wondering about the guy who hugged his mother then interrupted them.</p><p>"Mommy..."</p><p>Bulma pulled away from Yamcha's embrace and looked at her son.</p><p>"Ah yes sweety"</p><p>"Mommy???" Yamcha asked, wondering.</p><p>"Yes, Yamcha. He's my son, Trunks"</p><p>"Trunks, come here. Please say hi to uncle Yamcha. He's mommy's friend" </p><p>"Hi...uncle Yamcha. I am Trunks, nice to meet you" Trunks shook his hand.</p><p>"Wow, you're smart kid. Hi Trunks!" Yamcha replied.</p><p>"Mommy...I want that strawberry ice cream"</p><p>"He's definitely your son, Blue" Yamcha chuckled.</p><p>"Wait Trunks, Uncle Yamcha will get it for you. And you, Blue, please have a seat" He said looking at her.</p><p>The ice cream shop was quite big since there was a small playground inside. Bulma sat near the window next to Trunks. In a moment, Yamcha got the ice cream then handed it to Trunks.</p><p>"Here is the special choco-strawberry ice cream for you, Trunks" </p><p>"And here's for you, a strawberry ice cream as your favorite" He gave it to Bulma and winked.</p><p>"Ahh thank you" Bulma smiled to him.</p><p>"Wow! This is so big!! Thank you, uncle" He cheered.</p><p>"You're welcome" He smiled, stroking Trunks's hair.</p><p>Yamcha took a seat in front of Bulma while Trunks ate his ice cream excitedly.</p><p>"So...are you still work at Videlious, Blue?"</p><p>"Yeah. I have no other place to go. Nowadays, finding a job is really hard especially for a low class like me" She sighed. </p><p>"How's everyone there? Is Lazuli still being a leader?"</p><p>"She's a manager now. They're all good. They've been like a family to me"</p><p>"And you know what. Chichi is married to Goku. They're expecting a child now" She added.</p><p>"Wow...that's a wonderful!"</p><p>"How about you?! I didn't know you've been moving to Orange City"</p><p>"Well that's a long story....my business developed more over here. That's why I decided to move"</p><p>"Mommy..." Trunks suddenly interrupted them.</p><p>"Can I go there?" Trunks pointed to the playground.</p><p>"Okay sweety but don't take too long or your ice cream will melt"</p><p>Trunks nodded then run to the playground.</p><p>"So are you married now? Where is your husband?" Yamcha asked.</p><p>"No. It's complicated, Yamcha." Bulma looked sad lowering her head.</p><p>Yamcha felt sorry looking at Bulma's reaction and he tried to sort it out.</p><p>"What happened, Blue? You can talk to me? We are....friends after all" Yamcha asked while squeezing her hand.</p><p>Bulma then looked at Yamcha and told everything starting from how she met Vegeta and how he left her because she was pregnant with Trunks. She exhaled her deep breath while wiping a tear that just rolled down from her eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I don't why but whenever I remember this, I can't stop my tears" She sighed.</p><p>"What an asshole!!" Yamcha said in annoyance while clenching his fists. </p><p>"I'm sorry, Blue. Just forget about him okay, he doesn't deserve you" He looked at her while gripping her hand.</p><p>"It's alright, Yamcha" She released his grip.</p><p>"Now tell about you, are you married or having a girlfriend maybe?" She asked.</p><p>"No. I've been single for long time, two years I guess" </p><p>"But yeah after I broke up with you. I dated some girls but didn't last long" He grimaced, rubbing his back of his head.</p><p>"Anyway...what are you doing here, in Orange City?"</p><p>"Well, this is a present from Goku. He gave me a week vacation here with Trunks. I've been here in this city since Sunday" She answered.</p><p>"That's awesome!" </p><p>"Have you visited Aqualand?" Yamcha asked.</p><p>"A...what...????" </p><p>"Aqualand! It's a big aquarium which located inside Orange Shopping Center, it's not too far from here. Also, there is a toy shop over there. I bet Trunks would love it!! You haven't gone there yet, right?</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Perfect!!" He excited.</p><p>"How about this Friday?" You still have few days after all" He asked.</p><p>"But you have work to do, Yamcha"</p><p>"Doesn't matter, Blue. I have some employees to handle that."</p><p>"So...Yes???"</p><p>"Alright...alright...I'll go" She replied, smiling.</p><p>"I'll pick you up at 11 AM. Where do you stay?"</p><p>"Randosel Inn"</p><p>"Great!!"</p><p>"Anyway, thank you, Yamcha"</p><p>"My pleasure, Blue."</p><p>"Trunks, come here! Finish your ice cream before it melts" Bulma suddenly shouted at her son.</p><p>"Okay mommy!"</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile in Satan City.</em>
</p><p>After finished meeting with some important person in Satan City, Raditz and Vegeta headed to their car to go to their hotel to rest. Both of them feel exhausted.</p><p>"Vegeta" Raditz called called while sitting next to him</p><p>"Hmmm" He replied, still closing his eyes.</p><p>"I wonder, if you don't like Maron, then why did you agree for this engagement?" Raditz asked.</p><p>Vegeta opened his eyes and inhaled a deep breath.</p><p>"Do you know about the rule of Vegetasei which requires the heir to be married at the age of thirty"</p><p>Raditz wondering "Is it?"</p><p>"I've made a deal with my mother. She had asked me two years ago to find the woman that I love"</p><p>"And did you...find her?" Raditz asked.</p><p>"I tried but no"</p><p>"Every time I am close to finding one, suddenly a pain stabs my heart and I don't know why that nightmare starts come over and over again."</p><p>"What nightmare?"</p><p>"There is a blue haired woman who's sitting near the lake, crying. And when I walk close to her, she jumps."</p><p>"That's weird" </p><p>"I know! and I don't understand why?!" Vegeta replied.</p><p>"So because you can't find a woman you love, your mother decides to choose one for you?"</p><p>Vegeta nodded at him.</p><p>"That sucks, Vegeta"</p><p>***</p><p>"Chi, what are you doing here?!" Lazuli widened her eyes.</p><p>"Don't you know that today a VVIP person is coming here? We already closed the restaurant for public"</p><p>"I know...I know..." Chichi muttered.</p><p>"I just want to make sure that this guy doesn't have any relation with Bulma!"</p><p>"What?! Are you nuts!!!!" </p><p>"Ssshhh....quiet, Lazuli or someone will hear us" Chichi shushed, pointing his finger in front of her lips.</p><p>"You know what, he is very very important person which Mr. Satan has invited and I believe he has bodyguards close by"</p><p>"Does Goku know about this stupid action of yours?" Lazuli annoyed, crossing her arm over her chest.</p><p>"I know that Lazuli! and Goku doesn't know about this. But please let me do this Lazuli....for Bulma....." She begged.</p><p>"I promise I will use the right moment to ask directly to him. Could you please help me?! Please......" </p><p>Lazuli exhaled deeply and thought about what Chichi had asked. If Mr. Satan will know about this matter, her position will be in danger but, she was also curious in knowing the truth, what if, what Chichi has mentioned in the beginning  was right. Bulma has been living a miserable life these past years. As a woman, she was very sorry to see her like that. Bulma deserved better. </p><p>"Okay you can stay and please do it when the moment is right. Don't get caught"</p><p>"Thank you Lazuli" She nodded.</p><p>"At what time will they arrive, Lazuli?"</p><p>"Mr. Satan said he will arrive in ten minutes with Mr. Vegeta"</p><p>"Okay..."</p><p>After a short wait, two black cars arrived in front of Videlious. In the first car there was Mr. Satan and Vegeta followed by a strong bodyguard.  Meanwhile, in the second one, there was Raditz, Maron and also a bodyguard as well.</p><p>"It seems, he's the heir of Vegetasei" Lazuli muttered, peeking from the window with Chichi and other waitresses. </p><p>Chichi hummed in agreement.</p><p>"Wow he looks so hot!" A waitress commented.</p><p>Chichi and Lazuli immediately turned to her and shushed her.</p><p>"I'm sorry, boss" She said.</p><p>Lazuli then cleared her throat and said, "Alright everyone, back to the stage. Remember he's a very very important person, got it?!"</p><p>"Yes, boss!!!" They answered simultaneously.<br/>
 <br/>
"And you Chi, stay in the kitchen first. You can peek from there."</p><p>Chichi nodded as she ordered and Lazuli was about ready to greet them.</p><p>"Welcome to Videlious, Mr. Vegeta as the heir of Vegetasei" Lazuli greeted as the door opened.</p><p>"Ah...Mr. Vegeta, please meet our manager, Ms. Lazuli Gero.</p><p>Vegeta just nodded as his response.</p><p>Then Mr. Satan who were next to him pleased him and the others to have a sit. When they about to go to their table, a mutter came from Maron.</p><p>"So this is the best restaurant here? This looks just like an ordinary cafe" She sighed.</p><p>Lazuli and Vegeta directly glared at her, annoyed about what she just said.</p><p>"Oopss, sorry. I didn't mean it" She grimaced, looking at Vegeta's reaction.</p><p>After they sat on their table, the waitress served the foods one by one, starting from the appetizer with the best Gyoza, the best main course from Videlious and the last will be a strawberry cupcakes as a dessert.</p><p>"Finally, I've served all the foods for them. Hope they enjoy" Lazuli sighed next to Chichi.</p><p>"I don't like that girl" Chichi said looking at them through the kitchen's window.</p><p>"Me too. She's bitching a lot"</p><p>"Rumor has it that she's soon to be his fiance. But she just looks like a slutty bitch!"</p><p>"How did you know that?!"</p><p>"I read the news, Lazuli" She answered.</p><p>"Hmmm....I wonder when he will go to the toilet" Chichi muttered which made Lazuli look at her.</p><p>"Yes Lazuli!!"</p><p>"That's the best chance I could ask him" Chichi explained.</p><p>Lazuli just shook her head listening to her crazy ideas.</p><p>"Ahhaa!! There you are!" She smiled.</p><p>"Okay, Lazuli. I need your help to watch the others. Make sure they don't go to the bathroom. I'm gonna follow him" </p><p>"You know what, Chi? You are the craziest pregnant woman ever!" She smirked.</p><p>"Oh come on. Lazuli, we don't have much time!"</p><p>"Alright...alright!"</p><p>Vegeta went to the bathroom. After he opened the door, there were separated toilets inside for men and women. After he went inside, Chichi followed behind and waited for him to come out.</p><p>"God!!! What the hell are you doing in men's toilet?!" Vegeta said in surprised when he opened the door.</p><p>"Shhhh....I'm really sorry, sir. But I need to ask you something. It's very important" She shushed him.</p><p>"Go ahead" Vegeta answered, wondering.</p><p>Chichi cleared her throat "Ehhmm....did you know a woman named Bulma Brief?"</p><p>"Who?" He repeated.</p><p>"Bul-ma Brief"</p><p>"Sorry...but I never heard that name before" Vegeta replied.</p><p>"Are you sure?? You never met her?? I mean in the past???" She tried to convince him.</p><p>"Look, woman. I would never lie about what I said, I'm a man with pride" He convinced back.</p><p>A disappoint look suddenly came to her. She really wished to help her best friend but what she was thinking was wrong.</p><p>"Hmmm...I'm sorry Mr. Vegeta for disturbing you with inappropriate manner" She said lowering her head.</p><p>"Never mind. Now if you don't have anything to say. I may leave"</p><p>"Wait....could you please keep this secret? If Mr. Satan knew about this, my friend will be in trouble" She looked at him, begging.</p><p>Vegeta just nodded then left her.</p><p>------</p><p>"So?" Lazuli asked curiously. </p><p>Chichi shook her head felt disappointed.</p><p>"See...I told you" Lazuli patted her friend's shoulder.</p><p>"It's alright, Chi. Cheer up, please" Lazuli asked.</p><p>"After all, he's good so it's impossible for him to be that asshole guy."</p><p>"You're right" She sighed.</p><p>------</p><p>"What took you so long in the toilet, Vegeta?" Raditz who sat close to him asked.</p><p>"Nothing" He lied.</p><p>"Let's get it done soon, we need to go to the airport and go to our last destination, Orange City" Vegeta added.</p><p>"Alright, boss" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Her Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Welcome, Mr. Vegeta. I'm glad you finally landed in Orange City" Mayor of Orange City, Mr. Sharp greeted.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Sharp. Meet my assistant as well as my right hand, Raditz and Maron, a friend of mine" Vegeta introduced them.</p><p>"Hello Mr. Raditz and Miss Maron" He greeted them as well.</p><p>After greeting them at the airport, Mr. Sharp and Mr. Vegeta along with his men headed towards the cars which were ready for them. There were a small welcoming event for them before they headed to their hotel. The event was running smoothly until the night had come.</p><p>"Finally, I can lay down" Vegeta sighed, throwing himself to his bed"</p><p>Still wearing his suit, Vegeta wanted to lay a moment to relax his muscles.  Vegeta loosened his tie and then closed his eyes. </p><p>"Did you know a woman named Bulma Brief??"</p><p>A flash of her words suddenly came, echoing in his head. Instantly, Vegeta opened his eyes in shock, sitting up. His heart beating fast.</p><p>"Bulma Brief" He repeated.</p><p>"Who's this woman? Why does her name sounds familiar" He asked himself while stroking his hair.</p><p>"God! What happened to me?!" He frustrated.</p><p>He inhaled deeply then got off from the bed and went to the bathroom. Trying to relieve his mind, he took a warm bath while drinking some wines.</p><p>***</p><p>On this Friday, the sky looked so bright decorated by several wavy white clouds.  The sun began to shine brightly, providing warmth to the earth. At exactly 10 o'clock, Yamcha was in front of the mirror getting ready to dress nicely. He put on his creamy long pants and white top as his outfit. Not to be left behind, he also put some gel on his short hair and wore a blazer which matched the color of his pants. Then, he headed towards his car and put the seat belt on and get ready to leave towards Randosel Inn where Bulma had stayed.</p><p>***</p><p>"Good morning, Vegeta" Raditz greeted from inside the car.</p><p>"Wait, Vegeta! Why you never want to be in the same car with me?" Maron asked suddenly when Vegeta was about closing his car's door.</p><p>"Tch..because you're annoying!" </p><p>"If you don't want that then you can just stay at the hotel. I don't care!" He added.</p><p>Crossing her arms, Maron left him heading to the other car, sighed.</p><p>Raditz just chuckled inside the car.</p><p>"Shut up, Raditz!" Vegeta snapped.</p><p>"Ooppss!" Raditz closed his mouth with the palm of his hand.</p><p>"Tch!"</p><p>"So, where are we going?"</p><p>"First we will visit the Orange City Shopping Center, Mr. Sharp will wait over there to join. We have to review what needs to be overhauled and then continue to have a lunch there. After that, we will also visit the amusement park to see how the atmosphere and then we can ask our architect to redesign it similar to what we had" Raditz explained clearly.</p><p>"That's all?"</p><p>"Yup! And tomorrow we have free time before heading back to Vegetasei on Sunday morning" He added, smiling.</p><p>"Why are you smiling, Raditz?"</p><p>"Because....I'm going to visit the local bar since the people said that girls over there look pretty" He smirked.</p><p>"Tch! whatever"</p><p>"Come on, Vegeta....you could join too. Maybe you can find Mrs. Right over there"  </p><p>Vegeta didn't respond anything then leaned to his seat while closing his eyes and crossing his arms.</p><p>"Fine then!" Raditz grumbled.</p><p>***</p><p>"Good morning, Blue!"</p><p>"Hi little man" Yamcha greeted to Bulma and Trunks who waited in the lobby.</p><p>"Morning Yamcha" Bulma smiled to him</p><p>"Hello, uncle Yamcha!" Trunks chimed in.</p><p>"Wow, you look stunning, Blue and you too little man, so gorgeous!" He pointed to Trunks.</p><p>"Thank you, Yamcha" Bulma replied.</p><p>On that occasion, Bulma was wearing her long grey jeans and white t-shirt with capsule letter over her chest. She wore a black flats which match the color with her sling bag. She put natural make up on her face and put a spring rosette color on her lips while her hair down.</p><p>"Have you been waiting so long?"</p><p>"No, we've been here for five minutes"</p><p>"Alright then. Are you ready little man?!"</p><p>"Yessss, uncle! I want to see a big fish over there!!" Trunks cheered excitedly.</p><p>Trunks dressed up so well this morning. He wore his navy jeans and white top same as his mother. He covered his t-shirt with his yellow jacket and put on his navy beanie on his purple hair. He was ready for a new adventure.</p><p>"Okay, Let's go!!!" Yamcha cheered back.</p><p>Bulma chuckled looking at them heading towards Yamcha's car.</p><p>***</p><p>"Finally, here we are!" Raditz commented out of his car.</p><p>"Looking good from outside even though not the best" He added.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mr Vegeta and Mr. Raditz" Mr. Sharp addressed them.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mr. Sharp. Nice to see you again" Vegeta replied.</p><p>Then, Mr. Sharp invited Vegeta and his men went inside to have a look while checking some things that might be added or need to be overhauled.</p><p>-------</p><p>"So what do you think, Mr. Vegeta?" Mr. Sharp asked.</p><p>"This place is crowded which means the purchasing capability people over here are good. We need more stores which sell overseas product so this will attract the interest more either for local people or tourists. Plus, I guess we need to make a game zone and ice skating area so that more families can spend their weekend here" Vegeta explained.</p><p>"Sounds good, boss" Raditz chimed in.</p><p>"And what do you think for the interior?" Vegeta asked the architect.</p><p>"I think we need more color in this building and the roof must be raised up so it will look broader. We can also make a garden on the rooftops with the lights so it will be perfect for couples to spend their night there, sir" The man said.</p><p>"Okay, take notes!" Vegeta ordered.</p><p>"You told me, you have a big aquarium here?" Mr. Vegeta asked turning to Mr. Sharp.</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Vegeta. It's in the corner of this building but, since it's already lunch time. How about we get some lunch first, Mr Vegeta? There is a nice restaurant next to the toy store" Mr. Sharp offered.</p><p>"Alright, that's a good idea" Vegeta answered.</p><p>***</p><p>"Welcome to Aqualand!" Yamcha cheered, pointing out.</p><p>"Let's go!!" Trunks replied.</p><p>"Wait little man. We need to buy tickets first" He winked at him.</p><p>Suddenly, Bulma pulled Yamcha's blazer closer and made him nervous.</p><p>"What is it, Blue?" He gulped then a little blush appeared on his face when Bulma whispered something in his ear.</p><p>"Yamcha...can you go to the Aqualand first with Trunks so I can go to the toy store?" </p><p>"What?!!" Yamcha pulled away.</p><p>"Why?? We could go there after this, together!" He added.</p><p>"Sshhh...please be quiet. I don't want Trunks to hear about this. Because I want to surprise him by buying some toys for him. His birthday is next week that's why I want to go there without him" She explained.</p><p>"Okay" He sighed.</p><p>"After you buy them, make sure you just come here directly, okay?! You got my number right? In case there's some trouble just call me asap" He added.</p><p>"I get it" She nodded.</p><p>"Anyway, where is the store?"</p><p>"It's next to the Sushi Restaurant onn the second floor. Now, we are at third floor, you got it?" He explained briefly.</p><p>"Okay, I get it"</p><p>Then Bulma bend downso to talk to her son.</p><p>"Sweety, mommy needs to go to toilet. You just go in with uncle Yamcha first okay....Mommy will follow behind after that?" She lied.</p><p>"Okay, mommy!" He nodded.</p><p>"Good boy" She stroked his hair.</p><p>"Thanks Yamcha"</p><p>"Mommy will come back soon, sweety" Bulma walked away leaving them.</p><p>"Let's go, Trunks" </p><p>***</p><p>"What do you want to eat, Vegeta?" Raditz asked him.</p><p>"Just pick the best one for me" He answered.</p><p>Suddenly his phone rang. Vegeta took his phone from his pocket and saw "mother" appear on the screen.</p><p>"Who is it?" Raditz whispered.</p><p>"Mother"</p><p>"Excuse me, Mr. Sharp. I need to take this call"</p><p>"It's okay, Mr. Vegeta" Then Vegeta walked out of the restaurant.</p><p>"Hello, mother" </p><p>"Hi Vegeta. How are you doing, son?"</p><p>"I'm good. What is it?"</p><p>"I'm sorry. I couldn't pick up your call last night. I might have fallen asleep" Eschalot said.</p><p>"No worries, mom"</p><p>"But, why did you call me last night? Is there any matter you want to talk, son?" She asked.</p><p>"I guess we better talk about it after I come back to Vegetasei, mom"</p><p>"But what is it about, son?" His mother asked curiously.</p><p>"My engagement"</p><p>Bulma who rushed to the toy store suddenly shocked looking at what she just saw. Over there, close to the toy store, a man wearing a white t-shirt and a black sweater over it, a man who's standing with his beige chinos on, talking on the phone while his back facing her. His distinctive black hair straighten up, his shape and his scent resembled exactly the same as her beloved prince, the man whom she loved, she adored and the father of her son. </p><p>Her heart was beating faster. Feeling happiness, anxious, pain and nervousness came into her heart. She clenched her hands over her heart, worried about how if he wasn't or didn't want her. But it didn't stop her, she needed to make sure with her own eyes. However the pain she went through, deep down, her heart missed him so much.</p><p>Bulma walked closer behind him then patted her hand on his shoulder, trembling. Vegeta who felt a touch on his shoulder, directly turned his body and widened his eyes in shock.</p><p>"I...I...I'll call you later, mother" </p><p>There, in front of him there was a blue haired woman with her beautiful blue eyes, filled with tears and red lips mumbling without any words. Slowly, she touched his face and made her tears fell down over her pale skin. An extraordinary sensation suddenly stabbed his heart, hurt and happiness came in and made his tongue stiff and didn't realize that he had shed a tears.</p><p>"I'm sorry....I...I...don't know why I've got tears in my eyes" He said as wiping his tears.</p><p>"Prince...."She muttered, touching his face.</p><p>"Do..do..I know you, woman?" He whispered in broken voice.</p><p>That moment was like a slow motion for them. Bulma who still lost in her thought, still couldn't process what Vegeta said. She was thinking that this was a dream. Her heart missed him so much. </p><p>Meanwhile, Vegeta also lost in his thought, wondering about who was this woman, why did her feature seem familiar, why did his heart beat so fast, why did he cry over her and how did she know his childhood name. He tried to repeat his question to her but was hard to let the voice out. He never felt this way before. </p><p>"Raditz, why is Vegeta taking so long? Who called him?" Suddenly Maron asked.</p><p>"His mother"</p><p>"I think I should call him since his food has been served" Then Maron walked out of the restaurant.</p><p>While both Vegeta and Bulma still lost in their thought. Maron was shocked looking at the woman who touch her fiance's face. With jealousy and anger, she rushed out then pulled her hand away from Vegeta's.</p><p>"Get your filthy hands off my fiance's face! And get lost!!!!" She yelled over her face.</p><p>"Maron!!!!" Vegeta snapped.</p><p>"Fff..fiance?" She was still sobbing then turned towards Maron face.</p><p>"Yes! Now, go away!!" </p><p>"Le....lee..let me....." Before Vegeta could finish his words, Bulma cut it out.</p><p>"Sorry" She sobbed then rushed away.</p><p>"What the hell are you doing, Maron!!!" Vegeta screamed at her which made people who were passing by, turned to look at him.</p><p>"Listen, now get out of my way and never come back to me!!! I don't want to see you anymore!!! After returning backt to Vegetasei I will cancelled our engagement!!!" He pointed out.</p><p>"But....Ve...vegeta!!" </p><p>"Shut up!!!"</p><p>"Raditz!!! He screamed. </p><p>Raditz hurriedly walked to Vegeta. Never in his life had he ever seen Vegeta so angry.</p><p>"Yes, Vegeta"</p><p>"Send her back to Vegetasei! I don't want to see her anymore!" He ordered.</p><p>"And replace me for the rest while I'm away"</p><p>"But Vege..." Before Raditz could finish his words, he already ran away.</p><p>-------</p><p>Vegeta ran trying to chase her in the crowd.</p><p>"Where are you woman" He mumbled while searching out.</p><p>He ran here and there but still couldn't find her. </p><p>"God! Why did you run so fast, woman!" Vegeta got frustrated while stroking his hair.</p><p>Then, he asked people he was passing through, one by one and got some clues.</p><p>Meanwhile, Bulma who was running away, tried to slow her pace. Her mind kept thinking about him, feeling hurt. Her prince didn't even remember her, her prince was going to marry someone else, her prince had forgotten her. She sobbed while walking to wards Aqualand. She didn't care that the surroundings were looking at her. She just walked while lowering her head.</p><p>After a moment of searching, finally he saw her from afar, the blue haired woman who was walking forward, looked down. Immediately, Vegeta ran after her.</p><p>"What should I say to Trunks and Yamcha if they look at me like this" Bulma mumbled stopping her step, trying to calm down. She was about to wipe her tears when suddenly her arm was tugged from behind and in flash made her fell into the man's embrace, her forehead hitting his chest. Bulma slowly opened her eyes and widened her eyes when her prince already an inch in front of her face. Both of them were stunned, looking at each other's as they could feel their heartbeat beating in the same rhythm.</p><p>❤❤❤</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. His Enigma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the corner of the merchandise store near Aqualand, people were walking passed through them. As if asking on their mind "what's wrong with them?"</p><p>At a glance they paid attention to it but then returned to their own business. Meanwhile, Vegeta only cared about the woman who was in front of him.  Slowly, he pulled her out of his embrace while looking into her eyes. His heart raced as he never felt this way before. Her eyes, her lips and her features looked familiar but he couldn't tell. Seeing the tears that fell from her beautiful eyes, he carefully wiped them off her pale skin, his eyes watery when he looked at her and said "Don't cry, woman".</p><p>At first, she didn't believe the her Vegeta was standing in front of her. But seeing him closer and his reaction towards her, about how he looked at her with those deep onyx eyes, his heavy breath that felt so much like him and his scent that always passionate her, she was confident that he was her prince, the man whom she loved six years ago even today, her heart was still pounding when she was close to him. She touched his face lightly, a glimpse of a smile appeared on her face. Suddenly, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Her lips crushed his, passionately, filled with an unbearable longing and Vegeta accepted it without hesitation.</p><p>"Look over there!" A man pointed out towards them from afar.</p><p>"Come on just capture it. This will be great news!" Another man answered with excitement while taking so many pictures with different angles.</p><p>***</p><p>After a long passionate kiss, Vegeta started to realize what he had done. He held his breath then pulled her away, stopping their kiss.</p><p>"I..I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...." He said nervously.</p><p>"Vegeta..." She whispered his name.</p><p>"Vegeta...?" He repeated it wondering.</p><p>"Wait...you knew my name?" He asked.</p><p>"What did you mean? Of course, I knew your name. You're..." She said, lowering her head.</p><p>"I'm what?!" He asked curiously.</p><p>"Because you're the man that I loved, prince!" She answered with teary eyes.</p><p>"Don't you remember me? Did you already forget about me?!" She insisted.</p><p>Vegeta lowered his head as his answer, he was upset about himself because there was nothing he could remember, remember about the woman in front of him.</p><p>"You forgot me?" She repeated it, her tears started to fall.</p><p>Vegeta then looked into her eyes in guilty "I'm sorry"</p><p>"How could you!!! How could you you do this to me!!! Don't you know what I've been through six years back?!!" How could you, Vegeta!!" She patted his chest over and over with her fist while sobbing.</p><p>"Enough, woman!" Vegeta said, stopping her fist with his strong hands.</p><p>"I know that I might hurt you but don't you know how confused I am!" He explained.</p><p>"I guess we need to talk"</p><p>"I will explain everything you want to know but you have to tell me the truth about relationship between us. I need to know" He asked.</p><p>Bulma wondering about his words, her mind kept thinking <em>"If he really forgot about our relationship then why he still want to know about it? Why did he chase me? What happened to him?" </em></p><p>"Woman......can we talk?" Vegeta repeated his question, dispersing her thought.</p><p>"Hnnn...." She gasped.</p><p>Vegeta looked into her eyes, waiting her answer.</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Let's find the nearer coffee shop over here" Vegeta said.</p><p>He took her hand and was about to leave while Bulma followed him silently. But suddenly, a shout came from afar stopping their pace.</p><p>"Mommyyyy......!!!!"</p><p>"Where are you going???" </p><p>Vegeta released his hold and both of them turned back to where the voice came.</p><p>"Mommy??" Vegeta asked wondering.</p><p>"Is he your son?"</p><p>Bulma just nodded her head as an answer.</p><p>"Mom, come on!!! We've been waiting for you inside!!!!!!" He pouted.</p><p>"Sorry, Blue but he kept asking about you!" Yamcha followed him, shouting.</p><p>"Blue...? Is that...." Vegeta kept wondering.</p><p>"Sorry, Vegeta I guess I need to join them. When my son starts to pout, it needs time to deal with it" Bulma cut his words then waved at his son.</p><p>"I'm coming sweety!" She shouted back.</p><p>Bulma started to leave him to join his son and Yamcha when suddenly Vegeta pulled her hand stopping her.</p><p>"Wait" </p><p>"What, Vegeta?" </p><p>Vegeta took his name card out from his wallet then put it on her hands. </p><p>"Promise me you'll call or text me?" He asked.</p><p>"We still have to talk about a lot of things"</p><p>"Promise me please" He begged.</p><p>Bulma looked into his eyes seeing his sincerity then smiled to him "Okay" </p><p>She answered shortly, releasing her hand then rushed to her son while wiping her tears off her face.</p><p>A slight disappointment landed in his heart but he had to let her go. He appreciated her decision and believed that she will come back to him one day to solve all his enigma.</p><p>***</p><p>"I'm here sweety.....now please put away that ugly pout of yours" She teased him.</p><p>"Hmmm" Trunks was still pouting while crossing his arms.</p><p>"Give mommy a smile please....and I promise after this, my boy can eat everything he likes!" She persuaded him.</p><p>A wide smile appeared from his face "You promise?"</p><p>Bulma hummed and nodded in front of Trunks's face.</p><p>"Thank you, mommy. I love you!" He pulled her neck giving her a warm hug.</p><p>"Mommy loves you too, sweety" Bulma kissed his hair and his chubby cheek.</p><p>"Alright then, let's go!" Bulma cheered then followed her son entering Aqualand.</p><p>"Blue...is everything okay? You look....different" </p><p>"I'm fine, Yamcha"</p><p>"Who was the guy with you before? You seem close to him" Yamcha asked, a light jealously hit his feeling.</p><p>"He's just an old friend" Bulma replied shortly.</p><p>----long paused----</p><p>"Alright then"</p><p>Even though Yamcha was still wondering about the guy but he stopped his curiosity since Bulma didn't seem to continue this conversation. Then he left it and enjoyed the moment with Bulma and Trunks seeing many beautiful fishes and sea creatures.</p><p>***</p><p>"Yes...Raditz" Vegeta answered his call.</p><p>"Where were you, man! I'm worried don't you know that!?" He asked.</p><p>"Tch! I'm not a kid that you need to be worried about"</p><p>"How's everything?"</p><p>"Luckily...all turned out well. Mr. Sharp agreed about everything we proposed but still wondering about the previous incident and about why did you leave" He smirked.</p><p>"But don't worry....I can handle that by giving lies explanation to him" He added.</p><p>"Good. So where are you now?" Vegeta asked.</p><p>"I'm in the lobby" </p><p>"Finished already?"</p><p>"Yup...after he agreed about our terms then he asked permission to leave since he also got a sudden call. So here I am, waiting for you, my prince" He explained, smirking.</p><p>"Anyway I've sent Maron back home as you asked. Her flight will be this evening"</p><p>Vegeta just hummed, answering him.</p><p>"I'll be there soon" He said then hanged up his phone.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fade Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by two beautiful songs ❤:<br/>*Nothing Else Matters by Metallica<br/>*You Are My Sunshine by Jimmie Davis and Charles Mitchell<br/>.<br/>😊</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun brightly shone over this blue planet, the comforting warmth settling on his tanned skin. He took a deep breath as his eyes were still closed letting peaceful surroundings washed over him. He smiled as heard the melodious sounds of delighted sparrows drifted on the breeze.</p><p>"Aahhh.....what a delightful day is today" He groaned.</p><p>Leaning on the old bench, he started humming the melody of his favorite song to the air 🎶<em>Nothing Else Matters</em>🎶 accompanied by the beat from his fingers that were leaning on his thigh. For a moment he felt bliss until that sound hit his ears, again.</p><p>"Shit!" He grumbled.</p><p>Slowly, he began opening his eyes while took a deep breath. There, he was sitting in the same park where his nightmare took control of his sleep.</p><p>"Not again!" He frustrated.</p><p>"God! Please wake me up!!" </p><p>He begged from the deepest of his heart, but he was stuck, still in his repeating nightmare.</p><p>Then, he stood following the sound of the crying woman. He passed through the hills until he could see the lake where the woman stood. There, a blue haired woman in the red dress, crying and Vegeta only could see her back.</p><p>Every time he walked closer, the pain stabbed his heart, but he needed to in order to end this nightmare. For a moment it looked real but then it wasn't. Frustrated with the situation, he began yelling to her.</p><p>"Oh come on, woman! Just jump into that fucking lake so I can wake up from this shitty nightmare!!!"</p><p>After his yell, suddenly her crying stopped and a silence hit between them.</p><p>"Wait...does she stop her cries? Was I too harsh on her?" He mumbled to himself, wondering. </p><p>"But this has never happened before. What's  the meaning of this!?" He confused.</p><p>Vegeta made a step closer to her. He was really curious to see her. He thought that by seeing her, it might help him to regain his memories back even though through his subconscious. Slowly, he was going to tap her shoulder when suddenly she started tuning back to face him. A sweet scent of strawberries began to smell after a gentle blowing of the wind caressed her hair.</p><p>"Blue....." That was the word that came from him.</p><p>Vegeta just gasped, silent and speechless. He was shocked from head to toe. The woman started to wipe her tears while showing her little smile on her face.</p><p>"Thank you" She said.</p><p>Suddenly, her body started to fade away with a smile that still appeared on her face and it snapped him.</p><p>"No...No...No.....Waitttttttt........!!!!"</p><p>Vegeta gasped and woke up from his dream.</p><p><br/>
<b>12 hours earlier 🍁</b>
</p><p><br/>
"So who's that woman, Vegeta?" Raditz asked while sitting next to him in the car but he didn't respond anything.</p><p>"Vegeta...?" He repeated it.</p><p>"I don't know, Blue.....maybe" He sighed.</p><p>"Maybe...???"</p><p>"Look! I said I don't know! I don't even know her, Raditz!!!" He said in a harsh tone.</p><p>"Okay...okay...I'm sorry, geezz" Then Raditz kept quiet, didn't say any words.</p><p>------long paused------</p><p>"I don't know her but she seems familiar to me, my heart felt pain and pounded at the same time every time I looked at her face" Raditz kept listening to him.</p><p>"For a moment I felt lost to her. Her eyes bewitched me body and soul. My heart raced every time I got close to her, even though I didn't even know her. Her lips excited me, hooked me and paralyzed me. She had shot my heart" </p><p>"Wait....did you kiss her?" Raditz asked wondering.</p><p>A blush suddenly appeared on his face and ears, but Vegeta tried to deny it.</p><p>"Well...it was....an accident" He cleared his throat.</p><p>"Accident?? What kind of accidents?" He kept asking.</p><p>"Just stop questioning me, Raditz!" He snapped.</p><p>"Alright...alright...calm down, Boss" </p><p>"So....did you know her name?" Raditz couldn't stop his curiosity.</p><p>"How many times have I told you that I don't know her, Raditz!" He snapped.</p><p>"What???!!! You already kissed her but didn't know her name! Are you stupid, Vegeta?!" Raditz snapped back.</p><p>"You call me with that word again.....,YOU DIE RADITZ!" Vegeta tugged on his collar with his strong hands, threatening him.</p><p>"Easy....Vegeta...easy...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry okay!" Raditz tried to defend himself.</p><p>"Tch!" Vegeta released him.</p><p>"I gave her my name card" He added.</p><p>"Do you think she will call?"</p><p>"Even though she didn't call me, I will find her!" He determined.</p><p>Raditz just gave him a nod.</p><p>***</p><p>"Bye, uncle Yamcha!" Trunks waved to him.</p><p>"Thanks for today, Yamcha" Bulma gave a smile to him.</p><p>"Bye Trunks and just call me if you need anything, Blue" Yamcha shouted from inside his car and waved back. He stepped on the accelerator and left them at their inn.</p><p>"Alright sweety, let's come inside and have a bubble bath!" She winked at him.</p><p>"Okay...mommy!" He smiled back.</p><p>After they arrived at their room, Bulma put all the toys and some foods that Yamcha bought for them. She went to the bathroom to prepare warm bath for both of them then called her son to join. There, they began their short conversation.</p><p>"Mommy....I'm so happy today" He admitted.</p><p>"You do?" </p><p>Trunks nodded as the answer.</p><p>"I'm happy for you too, sweety"</p><p>"Mommy...."</p><p>"Hmmm...."</p><p>"I wish....I had a daddy just like uncle Yamcha"</p><p>Suddenly Bulma was shocked hearing what her son had said.</p><p>"Why....?" She asked softly.</p><p>"Because he is nice to me" </p><p>Bulma smiled responding to her son in admiration while rubbing his face with soap bubbles. Then, Trunks sighed a moment, and lowered his face.</p><p>"What happened sweety?" Bulma asked.</p><p>"Next week, Mrs. Granger asked us to tell a story in front of the class"</p><p>"Annnddddd?"</p><p>"She asked to tell a story about Father's day this Sunday" He lowered his head.</p><p>Instantly, hurt stabbed her heart. She could see how Trunks missed a father figure and it made her eyes full of tears. In her mind she kept arguing "Was I too selfish for him by telling lies about his father? Should I tell him about his father? But what if Vegeta doesn't want him? God!...what should I do?"</p><p>She wiped a tears that fell and made sure his son didn't see them. Then, she tugged his chin up so that she could gaze into the twin eyes of hers in him.</p><p>"You know sweety, you are very strong boy and I will always keep you happy no matters what! Tomorrow we will celebrate the best Father's Day ever!"</p><p>"Would you invite uncle Yamcha to come?"  </p><p>"Hmmm alright! I will invite him"</p><p>"You know what Trunks, even though daddy is not around, but remember sweety, mommy will always be with you and give the best to you. Now please give mommy a smile, handsome" She held his face.</p><p>After Trunks gave a smile to her, she nuzzled his little nose and kiss both his cheek then they rinsed their body, finishing their bath.</p><p>Bulma took Trunks to the bed and gave him a goodnight kiss on his forehead after ready for bed.</p><p>"Goodnight, mommy" </p><p>"Goodnight, sweety" Bulma tugged the blanket over him.</p><p>While drying her hair, Bulma sit on the chair near the window. She could see the twinkling lights that adorned the city and it looked so beautiful. In her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about her son request. She was confused whether she should ask Yamcha about this or she must call his real father and tell the truth. </p><p>"Vegeta...." She whispered, remembering him who she met this afternoon.</p><p>"Mommy" Trunks suddenly sat up on his bed.</p><p>"Yes sweety..."</p><p>"I can't sleep. Could you sing a song for me?"</p><p>"Oh my dear....You are six now" She chuckled.</p><p>"Please...." He begged.</p><p>Bulma just smiled then went to the bed. She laid next to him while supporting her head with her left hand and the other hand stroking his hair gently and started singing a lullaby song to him.</p><p>
  <em>"You are my sunshine, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>my only sunshine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You make me happy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>when skies are gray</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You'll never know, dear, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>how much I love you</em>
</p><p><em>Please don't take</em> </p><p>
  <em>My Trunksie away"</em>
</p><p>Until both of them drifted to sleep.</p><p>
  <b>***🍁<b></b></b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sweats poured from his temple. Feeling of fatigue and anxiety about his nightmare could be seen on his face. He sighed out while stroking his hair, frustrated. Then, only wore his boxer on, he got out of his bed and took a water from the fridge. He gulped it fast when suddenly the doorbell rang. Vegeta rushed towards the door and opened it.</p><p>"What is it, Raditz?" </p><p>"Morning, Vegeta" </p><p>"Are....you...alright?" Raditz frowned, looking at his face.</p><p>"I'm fine"</p><p>"Are you....sure? You look pale" </p><p>"I said I'm FINE Raditz!"</p><p>"Wait...did you just have a nightmare????.......the same....nightmare?" Raditz sounded whispering.</p><p>"Tch! It's none of your business"</p><p>Vegeta let him in while he was heading to the bathroom.</p><p>"Did you see the news this morning?" He chimed in. </p><p>"How would I know, I just woke up, Raditz!"</p><p>"Look what I brought" He showed him a bundle of newspapers</p><p>"Later, I need to wash up first" He replied.</p><p>"What an asshole!" He grumbled.</p><p>"What did you say?!" He suddenly, glared at him.</p><p>"Nnn....nothing Vegeta. Just please" He dodged while Vegeta smirked at him.</p><p>It didn't take long for Vegeta to finish washing up while Raditz sat back watching TV. He walked out of the bathroom with a fresh look and only put a white towel around his waist. </p><p>"So what's the news about?"</p><p>"See for yourself"</p><p>Vegeta took the newspaper on the bed and saw the headline with capital letters.</p><p>
  <b>"THE ROYAL PRINCE OF VEGETASEI KISSES A WOMAN!"</b>
</p><p><em>"The prince of Vegetasei kisses a blue haired woman but not his fiance?!!! Who's the lucky lady???"</em> </p><p>---------------------------*****----------------------------</p><p>"I don't fucking care about this shitty news" Vegeta just threw the newspaper back to Raditz.</p><p>"But, what if Marion Corporation finds out about this? Plus you already sent Maron back home??"</p><p>"Then just let them know. I wonder what will they do about this. What will they do against my power?" He smirked.</p><p>"Plus I have 70% stake in their company" He pointed out.</p><p>"You're right...we shouldn't worry about this"</p><p>Vegeta just sighed as a response then headed to the dressing room while taking his phone to check some messages.</p><p>
  <b>10 new messages </b>
</p><p>Vegeta checked the message one by one, most of them were from his mother about Maron's case, but he ignored it. The other was from his colleagues and there was a new message from an unknown number. Suddenly, his heart raced and he wondered whether this was from that woman or not. Then, he tapped it.</p><p>
  <em>"Meet me in Randosel Inn near Orange Amusement Park at 8 AM. I'm waiting in the lobby. Blue"</em>
</p><p>He then looked at time on his phone and showed 7:45 AM.</p><p>"Shit!"</p><p>"What's the matter?" Raditz chimed in.</p><p>"How long does it take to reach the Amusement Park from here?</p><p>"Hmmm 30 minutes I guess, I'm not sure"</p><p>"Prepare the car right now!"</p><p>"Wait...but what you gonna do so early there, Vegeta?" Raditz wondered.</p><p>"Just do what I said!!" He shouted.</p><p>Then Raditz rushed calling the bodyguard to ready the car as Vegeta ordered. It took only 5 minutes until everything was ready.</p><p>"You, just stay here or do whatever you like. I need to meet someone" He told him.</p><p>"My pleasure, Boss!" Raditz smirked.</p><p>"I need you to take me to Randosel Inn. So drive as fast as you can " He ordered to the driver.</p><p>"Understood, Mr. Ouji"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Bulma Brief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, I would like to say thank you for everyone who gave kudos to my story. I never imagine that it will gonna hit up to 2000! Thank you so much!!! 💙💙<br/>▪<br/>I hope you enjoy this chapter! 😉<br/>■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■■</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Was it too early?"</p><p>"Will he come?"</p><p>Bulma was mumbling to herself.</p><p>She looked at her watch and it was already 8:15 AM. She was worried whether he will come or not at this hour. She knew that this might too early for him but she really needed his help. After what his son said last night, she couldn't sleep well. The guilt she felt never went away from her mind. </p><p>Wearing a summery floral dress and a slouchy, knit cardigan, Bulma was sitting in the lobby waiting for him. From afar she could see there were some eyes that had been looking at her, but she ignored them.</p><p>"Hey..., look the woman who is sitting over there" A receptionist whispered to her workmate.</p><p>"Which one?" The man asked.</p><p>"The one with blue hair"</p><p>"Ahhh....the pretty lady"</p><p>"Hnnn. Don't you think that she is the woman on the news?"</p><p>"News about what?"</p><p>"Oh God!! Don't you see the news? People keep talking about the heir of Vegetasei who visited our city, and this morning I saw the news that he kissed a woman which looks like her" She said annoyingly to her friend.</p><p>"Rose, do you think I care about that matter?! Remember....she's our guest and we should respect her. Whatever she has done, is none of our business.<br/>
Ggrrr...why do women love gossiping!"</p><p>"Anyway, as I recall, our city has been visited by another heir too about two years ago I guess, but that's not a big deal, what's so special about him?"</p><p>"You said only women who love gossiping, but I don't think so!" She smirked at her friend.</p><p>"Forget it then" He said</p><p>"Sorry, Tim" She snickered.</p><p>"The reason why he's so special is because he's really handsome and manly! He is super rich!!! He's really my type!!!!" She added, adoring him.</p><p>"Yeah....But unfortunately, you're not his type! Now, get back to work before our boss captures us, blabbering about unimportant matters"</p><p>"Okay...okay...I'm just wondering" She responded.</p><p>"Ohh...Gosh!!!! Tim, look!! He just gets off from that car! The heir, Tim...the heir!! What a handsome man!!!" She sounded excitedly.</p><p>"Rose! like I said before, that's none of our business! Do you want to get a warning letter again being so obsessed with guests!?" He reminded.</p><p>"Now, let's be professional!" He added.</p><p>"Hmmmm but..."</p><p>"Rose...." He repeated.</p><p>"Okay, sorry" She replied.</p><p>▪▪▪▪▪▪</p><p>"Good morning, Sir. Welcome to Randosel Inn. May I help you?" Both of them greeted to Vegeta.</p><p>"I might check in later. But I want to know where is the lobby?"</p><p>"Over there, Sir" The receptionist answered while showing the way.</p><p>"Thank you" He replied.</p><p>After looking at the lobby area, Vegeta saw the blue haired woman behind the big white pillar with her facing him. Then, he went over to her confidently. He cleared his throat, which immediately broke her reverie.</p><p>"Vegeta" She gasped.</p><p>"Sorry, I was thirty minutes late"</p><p>"It's alright. It was my fault sending you a message too early. Please sit, Vegeta"</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"Hold on" Vegeta interrupted showing his palm in front of her.</p><p>He inhaled deeply "Before you tell me anything, First, I want to tell you that I still don't have a clue about who you really are to me. But doesn't mean I forget about you or anything but...."</p><p>"But...??" She repeated, wondering.</p><p>"Amnesia. I...have amnesia. I didn't remember my past since six years ago" He explained.</p><p>"A...Amnesia?" She stammered.</p><p>"Six years ago? W...what happened Vegeta?" She asked.</p><p>He nodded "I got into a terrible accident six years ago. My head injuries were bad and gave me this. I woke up with some strange figures which was actually my own family. It was hard in the beginning with new memories, but now I've adapted them. My doctor said that this was temporary but still there was no sign that I could see in remembering the past. </p><p>"So...., I'm sorry If I can't remember you"</p><p>Listening to what Vegeta had said, a pain suddenly came to her. She thought that how cruel her mind was to think that he had abandoned her. Moreover, as to think that she had lied and made her son believe that his father had died. Bulma shed tears and didn't say a word.</p><p>"Please...I don't want to see your tears fall again" He said.</p><p>"I'm sorry" She sniffled wiping her tears.</p><p>"I know...I might not remember you but I don't know why, every time you look sad, it's....it's hurting me."</p><p>"Now, please tell me. What relation do we have. I believe you do know" He asked.</p><p>"We were in love, six years ago" She said.</p><p>She inhaled deeply "I was on vacation at that time, visiting your city. We met in a club in Vegetasei. I danced there and that's when our eyes met"</p><p>"I admitted that you were the most charming man at that night with a nasty smirk which was exciting me" She explained.</p><p>She sighed "You still have it until now by the way"</p><p>Vegeta cleared his throat feeling awkward that made her smile.</p><p>"Do you still want me to continue?" She asked and got a nod from him.</p><p>"We made love, Vegeta, the first time we met but then we had to separate that day since I needed to go back home"</p><p>"So we were in long distance relationship?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Do you remember any of them?"</p><p>Vegeta shook his head "I'm sorry" and gave her a sad reaction.</p><p>"Anyway, is your name, Blue. I've heard the man call you with that name" He asked.</p><p>"No"</p><p>"That's my nickname. My real name is Bulma....Bulma Brief.</p><p>"Bulma...." He mumbled.</p><p>Suddenly, he felt a terrible pain in his head. He groaned in pain while holding his head "Ohh God!"</p><p>"Vegeta....Vegeta....are you alright?" She asked.</p><p>"My head....do you have any medication for a headache?" He asked.</p><p>"I have aspirin in my room. Are you sure you don't need to see a doctor?"</p><p>"No...I'll be fine after taking the medicine and getting some rest"</p><p>"Alright then let's go to my room" Bulma tried to guide him.</p><p>After they reached the room, Bulma looked into her pouch for some medicine she had brought just in case Trunks or herself got sick. Bulma took some aspirins and water then handed them to Vegeta. </p><p>"If you want you could rest first here. We'll continue after you get better" Bulma showed him to her bed.</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"Sorry, you have to share a bed to my son. We just booked for one king size bed" Bulma looked at her sleeping son.</p><p>"No worries. I just need a couple hours to sleep"</p><p>After Vegeta took the medicine, he directly went to bed next to Trunks and fell a sleep as the effect of the medicine worked immediately. Meanwhile after Vegeta fell sleep, Bulma left them to go to the nearer cafe to get some breakfast and ordered some to take away for both boys.</p><p>▪▪▪▪▪▪</p><p>"Good morning Videlious" A girl greeted.</p><p>"Morning" Raditz answered.</p><p>"For how many people, sir?"</p><p>"Just myself"</p><p>"Alright, here is the table for you" She replied while showing the way.</p><p>"You look fresh" Raditz cleared his throat.</p><p>"Yes, I'm new here and you seem to come here often, sir" She smiled to him.</p><p>"Launch, isn't it?" Raditz asked while looking at her name tag.</p><p>"Correct, sir. Please have a seat"</p><p>"Thank you"</p><p>"Here is the menu. Please call me when you've decided it what you want to eat, sir" She said while handling the menu to him.</p><p>"Wait! Stay here!" Raditz asked when she was about to leave.</p><p>"My apologize sir, but there are other customer also that I have to serve" She said</p><p>"Look, I have a good reputation here, girl. So don't make me upset" He smirked while looking at the menu.</p><p>"Alright, sir" Launch stood beside him.</p><p>"So, since when have you started working here?"</p><p>"Me?"</p><p>"Of course, who else would I ask?"</p><p>"Two days ago, sir"</p><p>"How old are you?"</p><p>"I guess that's too personal, sir"</p><p>"So what? Remember that I'm your customer"</p><p>"Twenty-five"</p><p>"Anyway, I like your hair"</p><p>"My hair....Oh thank you, sir" She smiled to him.</p><p>"Call me Raditz" He said and winked to her which made her blush.</p><p>"But, sir that's inappropriate"</p><p>"Say my name" He looked over the deep blue-haired woman.</p><p>"Ra..raditz"</p><p>"Good"</p><p>"Why are you standing here, Launch! Another customer is waiting" Lazuli chimed in.</p><p>"I'm sorry, boss. But Mr. Raditz...."</p><p>"I know" Lazuli cut her explanation and turned to Raditz.</p><p>"Good morning, Mrs. Lazuli"</p><p>"I don't think she's wrong, Mrs. Lazuli. She serves me at the moment." He smirked.</p><p>"Alright, let me serve you then because she needs to do other things" She smirked back.</p><p>"Oh please" Raditz answered in annoyance.</p><p>"Launch, please serve customer over there. There are some families here who want to order" She asked.</p><p>"Alright, boss"</p><p>"So, have you choose the menu, sir?"</p><p>"Just give me some gyozas and mochaccino" He replied simply.</p><p>"Alright"</p><p>"Anyway....never seduce my waitress again. Keep your sweet tongue for another bitches of yours not her. She is too pure for a maniac like you"</p><p>Raditz sighed while laughing over Lazuli's suggestion.</p><p>"Then how about you?" He smirked.</p><p>She sighed "Sorry, but you're not my type, sir" </p><p>"Thank you for ordering, Mr. Raditz. Your menus will be ready in five minutes" She smiled to him.</p><p>Lazuli was about to leave from Raditz's table when suddenly the door opened violently.</p><p>"Lazuli!"</p><p>Both Raditz and Lazuli shocked over him.</p><p>"Gosh! Goku, what's the matter?" She asked.</p><p>"Do you know where Chichi is?"</p><p>"She...she left the house. I tried to call her but she didn't pick up" Goku said, worried.</p><p>"Calm down...Goku, calm down"</p><p>"Why did she leave the house?" She asked.</p><p>"We were fighting over our baby's name. She kept thinking of scientists name. But I want to name him after my grandfather's name. Then she left the house"</p><p>"Can you please help me to find her?"</p><p>"Listen, Goku. I know her very well. She will not stay angry for too long. Believe me she will come home soon. Now, you just go home, wait for her and don't worry, I'll call her soon"</p><p>"Okay, Lazuli. Thank you. Bye then" Goku said and went out.</p><p>"Sorry, Mr. Raditz for the interruption"</p><p>"Mr. Raditz??" She repeated his name, waving at him.</p><p>"Ahh sorry. Never mind" He replied.</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>▪▪▪▪▪▪</p><p>After finishing breakfast, Bulma went to her room and put some foods on the table, she was surprised to see the same sleeping posture between her son and Vegeta. It was so cute to see them like that. Suddenly, she grabbed her cellphone and took a picture of them. It's been an hour she left but they still didn't wake up yet. Feeling bored, she then went to the balcony to feel the fresh air.</p><p>After sleeping soundly through the night, Trunks finally woke up.  He rubbed his eyes, then looked at the man sleeping next to him which later surprised him.</p><p>"Mommy!" He called her mother.</p><p>"Oh no" Bulma hurriedly went inside.</p><p>"Yes sweety" Bulma answered while shushing him. Luckily, it was only made Vegeta move to another position.</p><p>"Who is he?" He asked.</p><p>"Come here sweety. I'll explain while you're having breakfast"</p><p>"Now, brush your teeth first. I'm waiting in the balcony"</p><p>"Okay mommy"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Voices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma was sitting on the chair in the balcony. Trunks favorite pancake was already served on the table. It was three fluffy buttermilk pancakes filled with fresh banana slices. Topped with glazed strawberries and more banana slices. She also prepared blueberry muffin smoothie for him. Bulma really knew his favorite very well.</p><p>"Wow! This is awesome, mom!" Trunks tempted to his meals in front of him.</p><p>"Please have a seat, sweety" She smiled to him.</p><p>Trunks excitedly took the spoon and started eating the pancake. She loved the cream on top with sweet strawberry he later chewed.</p><p>"I love it, mommy!"</p><p>"I know sweety. Slow down okay....mommy still have some on the table" She giggled.</p><p>"So who is that man, mommy?" He asked while chewing the food.</p><p>"He is my friend, sweety"</p><p>"Why does he sleep here?"</p><p>"Because he's got headache, so mommy asked him to rest here first"</p><p>"Trunks, what do you think of that man?" Bulma suddenly asked.</p><p>"I don't like him"</p><p>Bulma felt upset about the way his son responded.</p><p>"Why?" She frowned.</p><p>"His face looks scary" Trunks said blatantly.</p><p>"Ahh....I see" She responded.</p><p>"Mommy, when sre we going to meet uncle Yamcha?"</p><p>"I don't know sweety"</p><p>"But mommy, you promised last night that I can meet him today" He pouted.</p><p>"Alright sweety, alright, I'll ask him to come" </p><p>"Yeaayy!!!!" He cheered.</p><p>Since Bulma had promised to her son. She then made a call to Yamcha and explained the situation. She asked him to create small party in his shop and without hesitation Yamcha agreed to her.</p><p>"Alright, Blue. I'll prepare everything then I'll  pick you up within three hours. I'll make sure he will get the best party to tell" He said.</p><p>"But Yamcha. I can come early to help" She insisted.</p><p>"Don't! I'll prepare by myself, okay. This is early gift for his" Yamcha told her happily.</p><p>"Alright then. Thank you so much, Yamcha" </p><p>"You're welcome, Blue and remember I will always be there for you"</p><p>"Hnn"</p><p>"See you later, Blue" </p><p>"Yeah see you then, Yamcha" Bulma then ended the call.</p><p>••••••</p><p>
  <em>“B: I'm sorry...I didn't mean to leave you without saying goodbye. I'm just... </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“V: Just what?!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“B: You were sleeping so peaceful. I didn't want to wake you up, Prince!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“V: So Bulma Brief huh?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“B: Yup! You got my name”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“V: I'd like to meet you again”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“B: But I'm so far away from you now, I've returned to my town, sorry”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“V: Don't worry, Blue. I can get you even if you are out of this planet”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“B: Hmmm….I'd like to see you try"</em>
</p><p>The voices came in his sleep. It wasn't a dream but a memory that started to appear. He knew those voices, but he could only listen and it was disturbing his sleep. The voices lasted for an instant when the sound began to faint and fade away, Vegeta started feeling uneasy which then woke him up from his rest.</p><p>"Bulma" Was the word that came out of his mouth when he woke up.</p><p>From the balcony, Bulma could hear her name being called.</p><p>"Finish your breakfast, okay sweety" She ordered his son before going inside.</p><p>Trunks just gave a nod to her since his mouth full with food.</p><p>"Are you alright, Vegeta?" She asked.</p><p>"I heard some voices" He sat on the bed then looked at her.</p><p>"It was you. It was your voice but I can't tell where" He sounded frustrated.</p><p>"Did I usually call you Blue?"</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>"Did I ever say that I wanted to come to you, to visit you before?"</p><p>She nodded again.</p><p>"Then the voices are gone but I still can't remember much" He stroked his hair while lowering his head.</p><p>Bulma came closer and sat next to him in the edge of bed.</p><p>"Vegeta, it's alright, you don't have to force yourself. I believe, it will come one day, all your memories" She patted his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry" He said sincerely.</p><p>Bulma shook her head while giving him the best smile of hers.</p><p>"You know what. That was the first day after we separated. You called me and blamed me that I left you alone in the hotel room" She chuckled. </p><p>"So, you left me, huh?" He smirked.</p><p>"That wasn't my intention, Vegeta. But I had to"</p><p>He sighed then held her hand.</p><p>"I know, I still can't remember much about you but...." </p><p>"But....?" She repeated.</p><p>"Can I hug you, Bulma?" He asked.</p><p>Bulma smiled and opened her arm to get his warmth, Vegeta hugged her tightly, nuzzled his head on the crook of her neck. He inhaled deeply the sweet scent of hers which calming his mind and soul. It took a moment for them to stay embracing. Longing, emptiness, guilt, they were all gone. Both of them lost in that moment until her son disturbed them.</p><p>"Mommy, I'm finished" He chimed in and made them parted away immediately.</p><p>"That's good!"</p><p>"Come here, sweety, please say hi to uncle Vegeta"</p><p>Trunks came closer "Hello, uncle Vegeta. Nice to meet you" </p><p>Feeling awkward, Vegeta just gave him a nod without any words, he wasn't familiar to interact with kids before.</p><p>Seeing the respond from Vegeta, Bulma could see the annoyance in her son's face. But she tried to break the ice.</p><p>"That's nice of you sweety, thank you. Uncle Vegeta also loves to meet you!"</p><p>"Right, Vegeta?" She whispered to him.</p><p>"Yes, right" He said in heavy tone.</p><p>"Alright, sweety but can you give mommy a second to talk with uncle Vegeta? Could you please stay in the balcony first, sweetheart"</p><p>"Hmm okay" He replied.</p><p>"Thank you" </p><p>Bulma then turned to look at Vegeta with annoyance too.</p><p>"Could you please be nice with him?"</p><p>"I..I do. We'll I never had acquaintance with kids before!" He replied in nervously.</p><p>She sighed "Alright then"</p><p>"Vegeta, I know you didn't remember much about me but there is something you need to know" She added.</p><p>Vegeta frowned paying attention to her.</p><p>She inhaled deep breath "His name is Trunks"</p><p>"He is my son and you...are his father"</p><p>"What!!!" He shocked.</p><p>"Mom, are you alright?" Trunks asked immediately because he didn't like anyone yelling at his mother.</p><p>"Yes, sweety. Don't worry" She replied.</p><p>"What did you say" Vegeta asked while lowering his voice.</p><p>"He's your son, Vegeta"</p><p>For a moment he was lost in his thoughts thinking of what she just said.</p><p>"Ho...how old is he?" Vegeta asked in surprise.</p><p>"Six"</p><p>"Six....six...???!!! And you just tell me this after six years!?" He screamed at her.</p><p>"Mommy!" Trunks rushed inside.</p><p>With deep eyes, he glared at Vegeta and snapped "Do not yell at my mother!" </p><p>"It's alright, sweety. Could you please wait outside?"</p><p>"But..."</p><p>"No buts!" Bulma said in a serious tone.</p><p>Trunks lowered his head and went back to the balcony while Vegeta only looked at his boy.</p><p>"Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. But how come you just tell me all of this right now, I mean I know I might have lost some memory about us but that doesn't mean you can separate the bond between me and my son"</p><p>"What?! Are you blaming me?"</p><p>"You know what, Vegeta. I texted you! I texted you six years ago saying that I was pregnant but there wasn't any answer from you"</p><p>"Was that my fault?. I know it's pointless to tell you now since you didn't remember any"</p><p>"I tried to call you the next day but your number wasn't active. And now how could you say that to me, assuming that I was the one to blame?!" She said in a harsh tone.</p><p>-----long paused-----</p><p>"I'm sorry. It wasn't your fault but mine. I think my mother had changed my number back then because I never changed it since the day I woke up from that accident."</p><p>"I'm sorry that you had to get through all of this alone. I guess the nightmare that I got these years was destined to me. I deserved to be punished"</p><p>"Nightmare?" She asked wondering.</p><p>"You know, Bulma. I always got a nightmare with a blue haired lady who cried near the lake and when I went closer to her, she will jump into the lake. Every time I got that nightmare, pain stabs my heart badly. I felt suffocated after that. I didn't have a clue about what that nightmare meant until I met you."</p><p>"That nightmare faded away after I met you" He added.</p><p>"So, would you forgive me, Bulma" He said in teary eyes.</p><p>Looking at Vegeta, Bulma couldn't hold her tears anymore. She closed her gap between them. Slowly, she took his face with both her hands so their eyes could meet, between dark onyx eyes of his, met beautiful sapphire eyes of hers. She smiled in teary eyes then kissed his soft lips in passionate and Vegeta accepted it tenderly. She could feel that the time had stopped when his lips met hers. Her heart pounded in her chest as her knees got weaker, her soul that had died returned to glow and flatter. She could feel butterflies flying in her stomach. Meanwhile, Vegeta could only focus on how soft her lips against his. Her tongue skillfully played with his. He could taste her sweet saliva in his mouth, in addiction, invaded all his senses while his hand holding her head possessively. Vegeta kept his eyes half open, sneaking a guilty peek at her every time he came out for air, just to make sure that she is real and back to crash hers until both of their lips had swollen. </p><p>After a long passionate kiss, they parted away. All uneasy feeling was gone, washed by marvelous kiss they shared.</p><p>"I think I started to fall in love with you, again" He smiled to her while caressing her hair out off her face, so he could see her dazzling eyes in its beautiful features.</p><p>"I will always love you, Vegeta" She smooch on his left cheek then hugged him in happiness.</p><p>"So, does Trunks know about me?" He pulled her away.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Vegeta but since I had no news about you. I thought that you had rejected him. So, I told him that his father had died." She lowered her head.</p><p>"I understand, Blue. We can tell him later"</p><p>"But I can explain it to him right now, Vegeta"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Why?" She asked wondering.</p><p>"Didn't you see how he looked at me before. He doesn't seem to like me"</p><p>"We can tell him later after he truly likes me. I don't want to make him upset to see me as his father now."</p><p>"But...."</p><p>"Please, Bulma" He begged.</p><p>"Okay...as you wish"</p><p>"Mommy! I hate waiting anymore" Trunks suddenly rushed in and surprised both Bulma and Vegeta.</p><p>"Mommy, why are you crying?" He then glared at Vegeta.</p><p>"If he did this to you. I'll punch him!" He added.</p><p>Vegeta smirked hearing his son's threat and realized how possessive he was towards his mother. He was really his clone when it came about what's his.</p><p>Bulma wiped the tears off her face.</p><p>"Don't say that, Trunks. You cannot be rude to our guest"</p><p>"But...." He frowned.</p><p>"Mommy is fine, sweety. Uncle Vegeta just told me a sad story and made me cry a little bit before" She lied.</p><p>"Are you sure?" He seriously asked.</p><p>"See....I'm smiling now" She replied to him when suddenly her phone vibrated.</p><p>Bulma picked up her phone "Hi, Blue!"</p><p>"Yamcha" She said.</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I've finished everything. He will love it!"</p><p>"Wow, you did it so fast" Bulma commented.</p><p>"Yeah! I'm so talented doing this" He giggled.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm at the lobby to pick you up now. Should I come upstairs, to your room?"</p><p>"Oh, thank you Yamcha. I guess you better stay there. I need to get ready first and Trunks too"</p><p>"Okay then."</p><p>"Bye, Blue" Yamcha hanged up the phone.</p><p>"Was it that guy that I saw yesterday?" Vegeta asked.</p><p>Bulma nodded.</p><p>"Mommy, was that uncle Yamcha?!" Trunks asked.</p><p>"Yes, sweety. He's in the lobby now"</p><p>"Yeeayyy....I need to take a shower and dress up nicely then" Trunks cheered in happiness then rushed towards the bathroom.</p><p>Seeing his son reaction towards another man like that made Vegeta jealous. A little sadness appeared on his face because his own son seemed more comfortable with another man.</p><p>"Vegeta...are you alright? Should we tell him about you?" Bulma grabbed his hand.</p><p>"It's alright. I don't want to ruin his happiness"</p><p>"Anyway, where are you going?"</p><p>"Actually I was going to ask you about this but Trunks insisted that Yamcha had to join since I promised him last night. </p><p>"So, I asked Yamcha to prepare a small party for him."</p><p>"Party for what?"</p><p>"Today is father's day and he wants Yamcha to be part of it so he could tell in his class about his father's day moment. He really had missed that part and Trunks idolize him."</p><p>"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I didn't mean to..."</p><p>"No worries" He said trying to be tough even though deep in his heart, he was hurt.</p><p>"Have you ever had a date with him?" He suddenly asked.</p><p>"It was long time ago, Vegeta"</p><p>"So that means...YES?"</p><p>She nodded to him "But that was before I met you"</p><p>He sighed. </p><p>"Can I join the party?"</p><p>"Of course, Vegeta" She replied.</p><p>"I want both of you to be close too"</p><p>"Alright" He then kissed her, once again.</p><p>"Anyway, you can eat first, Vegeta. I believe you've missed your breakfast isn't it? Bulma asked.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"I've prepared some foods on the table. Please eat it while waiting for me and Trunks to get ready"</p><p>"Okay" </p><p>••••••</p><p>After getting breakfast, Raditz directly went to his hotel. He still couldn't believe what he saw at Videlious. Then, he decided to make a call even though he was still uncertain about what he just thought.</p><p>"Hello, honey. How are you doing? Finally you remember me, son" Gine said happily after never get any calls from his son.</p><p>"I'm good. How about you, mom?"</p><p>"I'm great, son. Thank you"</p><p>"Mother..."</p><p>"Yess?" Gine replied, wondering.</p><p>"Mother, I saw....I saw a man who looked exactly like dad"</p><p>
  <strong>"What!!?" </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sweety, are you sure you don't need help?" Bulma shouted.</p><p>"No mommy, I'm not a child anymore. I can take a shower by myself" He shouted back.</p><p>Bulma just giggled outside the bathroom door. Meanwhile, Vegeta was showing his annoyed face.</p><p>"Tch! Seems like he adores him too much!!" He said while sitting on the bed.</p><p>Bulma smiled walking closer to him. He missed that grumpy face of his "Are you jealous?"</p><p>"Well, what can I do then!" He jerked.</p><p>"Then let me tell him the truth"</p><p>"Tell him that his father is back from the dead?"</p><p>"Well, I can explain about that to him" She cleared her throat.</p><p>"Not like this, Bulma"</p><p>"I want him to like me the way he adores that idiot"</p><p>He inhaled deep "Purely"</p><p>"Then you can tell him" He added.</p><p>"Okay" Bulma sat beside him then patting on his shoulder. Slowly, she moved her hand towards his left cheek, rubbing it gently with the back of her hand.</p><p>Vegeta turned his vision to look into her face, a glimpse of smile appeared. He whispered to his mind how beautiful she was. Gently, he took her hand and inhaled her sweet scent of hers, deeply. He started kissing her hand then pulling her closer to his embrace. His eyes locked into hers as a sign to move further. </p><p>Starting by leaning closer, Vegeta reached out for one of her lip. He then started sucking the lip gently in a romantic manner. He pursed one of her lip between his and keep sucking it as a strong message how deep his love was to her, until a knock came.</p><p>"Shit!" He parted then pulling her away.</p><p>"I think, I can't get enough of those lips" He smirked and made Bulma blushing over the moon.</p><p>"I should open the door" <br/>
Vegeta nodded. </p><p>"Who dare to ruin our kiss!" He mumbled himself.</p><p>"Yamcha!" She said.</p><p>"Sorry, Bulma...I know I should wait in the lobby but I can't wait to see you" He giggled while rubbing the back of his head.</p><p>"Are you re...?" Yamcha surprised to see that there was a man standing behind not far from Bulma.</p><p>"Who is he?" His jealousy came.</p><p>"Meet...Vegeta, Yamcha"</p><p>"Vegeta?!...That man?!" He asked with annoyance.</p><p>Bulma nodded responding his question.</p><p>Without hesitation, Yamcha stepped inside passing her and in a flash he punched Vegeta so hard on his face until he fell to the bed.</p><p>"NO!!" Bulma screamed.</p><p>"Mommy?" Trunks called.</p><p>"Stay in the bathroom, Trunks"</p><p>"Bastard!!" Yamcha wanted to give him a second punch but vegeta caught him and punched him back.</p><p>"What the hell were you doing!!!" Vegeta jerked.</p><p>"ENOUGH!!!" Bulma screamed.</p><p>"Why did you hit him, Yamcha?" She glared.</p><p>"Because he hurt you, Blue!!! He left you and the kid. He made you suffer!!!"</p><p>"Look, Yamcha. My hurt, my suffering were none of your business!" She pointed over Yamcha.</p><p>He sighed "So you just easily forgive him??!"</p><p>"I misunderstood him but he explained everything"</p><p>"Bullshit!!! He's lying!!!"</p><p>"I know him more than you, Yamcha!" She said and then turned to Vegeta.</p><p>"Are you alright, Vegeta?" She asked checking his face.</p><p>"I'm fine just a little bit dizzy but don't worry"</p><p>Yamcha sighed.</p><p>"Now, say sorry to him or the party is over" </p><p>"Fine!" Yamcha jerked.</p><p>"I'm sorry" Yamcha shook his hand over Vegeta.</p><p>He sighed then shook his hand back.</p><p>"My name is Yamcha, by the way" He added.</p><p>He just hummed then turned to Bulma.</p><p> "For the boy" He whispered and kissed her forehead.</p><p>Yamcha just rolled his eyes seeing Vegeta smirked at him after kissing her.</p><p>"Mommy...I'm finished. Can I open the door?" Trunks suddenly spoke.</p><p>"Yes sweety, come"</p><p>Trunks opened the door with a towel on his waist.</p><p>"Uncle, Yamcha! You finally came!" He cheered.</p><p>"Let's get you dressed first, Trunks. Mommy will help you"</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>
  <strong>_________</strong>
</p><p>"Honey, are you alright? What's the matter? I came home as soon as Nina called me that you passed out" Bardock approached Gine who was leaning back on their bed and then sat beside her.  </p><p>"Honey, we must hurry to Satan City.  We have to see Raditz" Gine whined. </p><p>"Why? Raditz can handle his business alone" He wondered.</p><p>"Not that! He just called me that he saw a man like you" She explained.</p><p>"Don't you think that he might be our little Kakarot, my poor Kakarot" She added while shedding a tear.</p><p>"But...that's not possible, hun" Bardock replied.</p><p>"If you don't want to go with me then I'll go by myself!!" She threatened, pouting.</p><p>He sighed "Alright, alright, I'll go with you, but give me a day to hang over some of works and tell this matter to Vegeta"</p><p>"Okay" Gine replied.</p><p>"I need to go back to office and get some reservations for this" He said and Gine just gave him a nod.</p><p>"I'll ask Nina to make some soup for you. Get some rest and don't stress too much" He kissed her forehead then left her.</p><p>Gine watched his leave and then pondered thinking about the day that had long passed.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>25 years ago,</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That night was dreadful. The rain fell heavily accompanied by Kakarot who was crying loudly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ohh dear Kakarot, we'll get there okay" She shushed him in her hold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honey, can you drive faster? His fever is very high" She whined.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm trying, hun. But the rain is so heavy. It's hard to see" Bardock replied.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Honey, could you please take him to the back seat. He's crying so loud. I can't focus on driving"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's unwell, Bardock!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know...but please. We need to get to the hospital hurriedly right" He asked while focusing to the front.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gine then obeyed her husband's words and put her son on his car seat at the back. She kept shedding tears, she was really worried about her son's condition. Meanwhile, her husband tried to speed up the car. But everything happened so fast when suddenly there was a truck that was heading towards them seemed out of control and hit their car. Bardock tried to control it but failed and finally their car fell into a small ravine near the Erie river. Darkness hit them at the moment.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She woke up two days later in Saiyan Hospital. She could see her elder son, Raditz who was crying beside her with her husband who was in bandages, sitting close to him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, little man" She said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mommy" He smiled to her, wiping out his tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kakarot! How's Kakarot??" Gine suddenly remembered him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Son, could you please wait outside with aunt Eschalot?" He ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Come, Radditz" Eschalot who was nearby persuading him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bardock inhaled deeply "Honey...."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Our son....is gone" He added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you mean by he's gone?" Gine snapped.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vegeta asked his men and police, trying to look for him but he only found his car seat in the upstream of the river" He explained in pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's impossible for him to..." He sobbed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"NO!!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It can't be...!!" She screamed crying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My son is still alive!! He's alive, Bardock!!! He might feel cold now. We need to find him!!!" She lost control.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gine please" Bardock tried to embrace her, calming her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We need to find him, honey. We need to find him" She cried out loud then sobbing in her husband's arm.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That accident nearly depressed her. She was recovering with the help of his eldest son, Raditz. Slowly, she could forget that terrible moment, realizing that her other son also needed her too.</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p>The party was great. Yamcha invited all the kids who were coming to his ice cream shop. There were a lot of games, delicious cakes and a lot of balloons that made the decoration look really great.</p><p>Vegeta who was sitting nearby looked stunned at seeing his son's happiness, enjoying the party with some kids of his age. Although in fact, he was a little annoyed by the presence of that idiot near his son but he tossed it away for his sake. Meanwhile, Bulma who cheerfully helped to prepare some foods for kids then she giggled when she saw her son dancing with other kids on a video song "Baby Shark", following the video.</p><p>"Mommy!" Trunks shouted.</p><p>"Please join us!" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, Blue come on! This is fun!!" Yamcha followed.</p><p>"Alright, boys!" She said and joined the dance floor.</p><p>The room was full of cheers. They were all happy along with Bulma as well. With enthusiasm, she also followed the rhythm and the movements. Vegeta smiled to see her dance. He saw the joy on her face. His gaze only focused on her. His mind thought of how beautiful this woman is, her figure was like an angel in his eyes. She was splendid. </p><p>Vegeta was carried away by his admiration until flashes of the past came into his mind. A flashback of when he saw her dancing in the middle of the dancing room confidently with her sparkling red dress. He started feeling the pain hit his head but he tried to hold it and closed his eyes, then he inhaled deeply.</p><p>
  <em>B: ““It seems someone is staring at me for quite long”<br/>
</em>
</p><p>
  <em>V: "It seems you are too full of yourself" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: “Hmmm....is it???!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*</em><br/>
<em>B: “Hmmm tasty!”</em><br/>
<em>"So what’s your name?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>V: “Just call me, Prince” </em><br/>
<em>“And you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: “Well, just call me Blue then”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>V: “You taste so good” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: “Ohh please...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>V: “Please what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>B: “Please....fuck me my prince!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>V: "Don't worry, my baby Blue…I will fuck you so hard!!!"</em>
</p><p>"Damn it!" He said and opened his eyes while coming to his senses after some flashes of the past and faded away and groaned, holding his head.</p><p>From afar Bulma frowned at Vegeta who was in pain. She then withdrew from the dance floor to check him out.</p><p>"Vegeta, are you alright?" She asked walking closer.</p><p>"I'm fine" He paused.</p><p>"I....I saw it" He added.</p><p>Reaching her hands, he hold them over his chest "I saw it!! I saw you, my baby Blue. I remembered the first time we met!" </p><p>Bulma smiled to him then she released her hand from his hold. She cupped his face with both of her hands, without hesitation she crushed her lips against his, passionately, for a long moment until she gasped for an air, whispering <strong>"I love you".</strong></p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Prince Vegeta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the west, people could see the dusk appearing. It has been almost 2.5 hours the event was held with full of children's jokes and laughter. The waitress began to tidy up the tables and chairs, rearranged them as they were and cleaned some dirty spots. It couldn't be denied that Trunks’ happy face was radiating endlessly. Yes! for him this was the coolest Father's Day celebration so far. He met lots of new friends, tasted delicious cakes and ice cream, enjoyed some cool games that had set up. It's not that big but it's very memorable for him. Although, one thing that lacked, was the existence of his father who he thought had died, but thanks to Yamcha's presence, this deficiency was replaced. </p><p>"Thank you so much, Yamcha. You are really my best friend!" Bulma hugged him.</p><p>"My pleasure, Blue. I'm happy to help you" He rubbed her back while Vegeta stood behind leaning on the wall with his arm crossed, with those deep onyx eyes, he kept starring at them.</p><p>"You haven't told him the truth yet, haven't you?" He asked.</p><p>"No" She pulled away from his embrace.</p><p>"We need time" She said.</p><p>He exhaled "Alright then".</p><p>"Trunks sweety, come here please. It's time to go” She called her son while he still enjoyed playing his Super Mario.</p><p><br/>
“Don't you want to say something to uncle Yamcha?" She added.</p><p>"Okay, mommy!" He answered then turned the game off.</p><p>"So, do you like it, Trunks?" Yamcha asked, turning his direction to him while ruffling his hair.</p><p>"Of course, uncle Yamcha! I love it!!" He cheered.</p><p>"Thank you so much uncle!" He added.</p><p>"Now give me a kiss then" He bent, pointing his cheek over Trunks.</p><p>Trunks gave him a kiss on his left cheek and smiled to him. From behind, Vegeta could only give a sigh seeing that moment.</p><p>"Awesome!" Yamcha said.</p><p>"So, you're going back home tomorrow?" He stood looking at Bulma.</p><p>"Yes, my flight will be at 7 AM"</p><p>"Okay then, take care and say hi to others from me"</p><p>"I will. Anyway you could visit us sometimes" She said.</p><p>"I'll think about it" Yamcha winked.</p><p>Bulma giggled for a moment then gave him the last hug before leaving. "Alright sweety, let's we get back to the hotel" She turned to him.</p><p>"Do you want me to drive you two?" Yamcha asked.</p><p>Listening to Yamcha's offer made Vegeta clear his throat and interrupted their chat.</p><p>"You don't need to. My driver is waiting outside with the car" Vegeta said.</p><p>"It's alright, Yamcha. I'll go with Vegeta. You've been helping me a lot these days"</p><p>"No worries, we’re friends anyway””</p><p>“Right. See you later then" Bulma said.</p><p>“Alright.” Vegeta chimed in before Yamcha could reply her farewell.</p><p>"Bulma, can you go first with Trunks to the car?"</p><p>"O..kay, but no punching again" She warned and Vegeta gave her a nod.</p><p>"Come, sweety" She took his son's hand.</p><p>After Bulma and Trunks walked away, Vegeta began to talk.</p><p>"So, how much did it all cost?" He asked.</p><p>"What cost?"</p><p>"This party. I'll pay back" </p><p>Yamcha sighed "Come on, man. I did this sincerely for her"</p><p>"Why? Do you like her?" Vegeta asked.</p><p>"YES!" He answered blatantly. </p><p>"What did you say?!" He suddenly tugged his collar.</p><p>"Wow easy, man!" Yamcha released his hands, pulling him away.</p><p>"Yes, I do like her. But, after I saw the way she kissed you before, that made me realize that I had to surrender" He sighed.</p><p>"Now, please take care of her and never ever to hurt her again" He warned him.</p><p>"That wasn't my intention" He replied.</p><p>"If there isn’t anything else than you don't want to say then please just go." Yamcha turned around walking to the counter.</p><p>"Yamcha" Vegeta called his name which made him stop his step.</p><p>"Thank you" Vegeta said and then walked away towards his car.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Twilight rays looked so beautiful, could be seen from the windshield of the car. The road was smooth that it made Vegeta enjoying the trip back to the hotel where Bulma had stayed with his black Alphard. Trunks who looked so tired suddenly fell asleep in the backseat while Bulma and Vegeta sat side by side in front of him.</p><p>"So, you're going back to Satan City tomorrow?" Vegeta suddenly asked.</p><p>"Yes, Vegeta. My holiday is over and I need to wake up early tomorrow" She shrugged.</p><p>"You don't need to" He said.</p><p>"What did you mean by that?" She asked, wondering.</p><p>"We'll fly with my jet" He explained.</p><p>"Oh come on Vegeta. No kidding" She laughed.</p><p>"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He sighed.</p><p>"Wait, you own a personal jet??" She asked in surprised.</p><p>"You really don't know who I am, still?" He asked seriously.</p><p>"You're Vege-ta, right" She answered.</p><p>"Yes, I'm Vegeta and I am the only heir of Vegetasei" He said.</p><p>A burst laughing suddenly came from her, listening to his confession.</p><p>"This is no joke, Blue" He stopped her laughing.</p><p>The silent suddenly hit both of them. Realizing what she just heard, she tried to confirm him once again.</p><p>"So you're the Prince, the real Prince?"</p><p>"Yes" He said in confident.</p><p>"Oh my God!" She shocked.</p><p>"Where were you?!" Vegeta responded in sarcasm while throwing newspaper that was on the seat pocket to her.</p><p>"Read! If you still don't believe me" He smirked.</p><p>Bulma took the newspaper on her lap and saw the headline stated:</p><p>
  <strong>VEGETASEI FINALLY INVEST MILLIONS ZENIES TO WEST CITY</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Who is Prince Vegeta?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Rumor has said that the heir of Vegetasei was engaged to the daughter of Marion Corporation?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>The heir of Vegetasei cheats on his fiancé!? Who's that lucky lady??</strong> </em>
</p><p>Bulma saw many news about him, a lot of pictures of him in the newspaper with some important person or even only just passing the street. She looked at him and then back to the paper just to make sure again while Vegeta only gave her a wide grin, responding her.</p><p>"Wait, is this me?" She saw a picture on the last news.</p><p>Vegeta just hummed answering her question.</p><p>"Just ignore those news, some might not be right. You just need to get used to it since you are with me now.  But don't worry, I will always protect you from those things" He added.</p><p>"Okay. I don't really care about them anyway"</p><p>"After we arrive in Vegetasei. I'll make an official announcement about us" He stated.</p><p>"So that means you're going to take us there?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes, you must live with me and we're getting married"</p><p>"Wow...how fast did you decide that and didn't even ask me without even ask me whether I agree or not to this proposal?" She said in annoyance.</p><p>"Are you not going to accept my proposal?" He asked.</p><p>"I didn't say that but I need time Vegeta. I still have a life here in Satan City" She explained.</p><p>He sighed "Alright. I'll give you one year to prepare then. But, come with me first to Vegetasei for at least one or two weeks. I want you to meet my family. How is that?"</p><p>Bulma smiled to him "Yes! Because I still want to date with you"</p><p>Vegeta smirked pulling her neck closer then kissed her lips as the symbol of the deal has been agreed.</p><p>Closing his eyes he kissed her gently when suddenly his phone rang interrupting their moment. </p><p>"Sorry" Vegeta pulled away taking the phone from his pocket and saw 'Raditz' appeared on his screen.</p><p>"Hi, Vegeta" He said.</p><p>"Yes, what is it, Raditz?"</p><p>"I want to tell you that I need to stay here longer, I mean in Satan City"</p><p>"My parents are on their way here and he wanted to meet someone that we knew"</p><p>"Who?" He asked.</p><p>"I'll explain when we meet. When are you going back to the hotel?" Raditz asked.</p><p>"Ah... I am about to tell you to delay our flight to Vegetasei since I have more important thing to do in Satan City."</p><p>"That's really great then!" Raditz cheered.</p><p>"Anyway, prepare the jet for tomorrow morning about 11 AM. Meet me in Randosel Inn so we can go together to the Airport. I'm staying here tonight." He asked.</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>"Also I want to introduce you to my woman and son" He added.</p><p>"WHAT!! SSS-SON??!" Raditz glared in shocked.</p><p>"I'll explain about that later" Then Vegeta hanged the phone.</p><p>"But, Vegeta...Vegeta?!" He called his name trying to know the details but the line was cut off.</p><p>"Bastard" Raditz smirked.</p><p>"Tch! How annoying!" He mumbled while putting his phone back on his pocket.</p><p>"Who?" Bulma suddenly asked.</p><p>"My assistant, Raditz. He's also my trusted man. I'd like you to meet him tomorrow"</p><p>"Okay" Bulma responded.</p><p>"Anyway, we leave at 10 AM tomorrow since the flight will be at 11 AM. Are you okay with that?"</p><p>"No problem. Thank you, Vegeta"</p><p>"How about giving me kiss as thank you?" He grinned.</p><p>Bulma sighed then giving him a kiss on his cheek which made Vegeta frowning. "Not there. Here" He said while pointing his index finger in front of his lips.</p><p>"You're such a child, Vegeta!" She grumbled then pulling his face away and saying "Later when we arrived in the hotel" which later made her blushing. </p><p>Vegeta gave her a wide smirk "Alright ma'am" while taking her hand and kissing it.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Satan City, Night Time.</strong>
</p><p>"Hi Goku" Lazuli called him on the phone.</p><p>"Hi Lazuli"</p><p>"Did Chichi arrive yet?"</p><p>"Yes, she did and thank you for persuading her. If it wasn't because of you, she won't ever go back home."</p><p>"No worries. I'm just trying to help as a friend" She said.</p><p>"She even said sorry for making me worry this morning and finally agreed to give our baby's name after my grandfather" He explained</p><p>"That's good! I'm happy to hear that, Goku. I know sometimes she acts like a child and moody but maybe that's because of the hormones"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm trying to understand that"</p><p>She sighed "Alright then. I just wanted to make sure that she had arrived safely"</p><p>"Okay. And again thank you, Lazuli"</p><p>"Hmmm....Bye, Goku"</p><p>"Bye" Goku hanged up the phone and back to enjoy the night with his wife.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>About 7 PM, they finally arrived at Randosel Inn. The car had stopped in front of the lobby and waited the three of them getting off from the car.</p><p>"Finally" Bulma muttered and turned to the backseat.</p><p>"Trunks, sweety" She tried to wake him up but Trunks didn't move a single bit.</p><p>"Sweety, we have arrived. Could you please wake up?" She shook him gently but he just twisted his position.</p><p>Vegeta sighed while smiling to see his son's reaction "It's okay. Just let him. He must be really tired after all the games he played on. I'll carry him"</p><p>"But he's quite heavy, Vegeta"</p><p>"So? Do you think I'm not strong enough to carry a six years old boy" He said.</p><p>"Okay"</p><p>"Jiro" Vegeta called his driver.</p><p>"Wait outside the door. I need your help" He ordered.</p><p>"Okay, Sir"</p><p>Then, Vegeta scooped up Trunks gently with both of his hands. He made sure that his head didn't hit anything while trying to get him out from the car. </p><p>"Be careful" Bulma said while getting off the car.</p><p>"Hmmm"</p><p>Slowly, Vegeta gave Trunks to his driver for a while. After he got off from the car, he took him from the driver's hand and carried him. He put his head resting on his shoulder while Trunks hands wrapping around his neck. He made sure that his son could feel comfortable in his arms. </p><p>"Call the bellboy and ask him to bring my suitcase. After you park the car meet me in the lobby, there is something you need to do" He ordered his driver.</p><p>"Alright, Sir" Jiro said.</p><p>"Let's come inside" Vegeta said to Bulma.</p><p>Bulma hummed as a response then followed Vegeta walking to the hotel.</p><p>Randosel Inn was nice hotel. Designed in semi-classical architecture, the building which consists of seven floors with many rooms. Completed by some facilities such as pool, cafe, playground and so on. Both of them entered the lobby area, greeted by the doormen who opened the door for them.</p><p>"Wait over there. I'll change the room first for us." He pointed to the lobby chairs with his head.</p><p>"But why?"</p><p>"No questions! just listen to what I said" He ordered.</p><p>"Fine" Bulma sighed and walked towards the chair while Vegeta went to the receptionist.</p><p>"Good evening, Sir. May I help you?"</p><p>"I want to check in for one night. Give me the largest room with connecting door inside"</p><p>"We have suite room here, sir. It contains two king size bed with connecting door inside, two bathroom and..."</p><p>"Yes, I'll take that and one standard room. I need it for my driver" He cut it out.</p><p>"Alright. May I have your identity, Sir?"</p><p>"Just put Vegeta Ouji. I'll complete it later after put the boy"</p><p>"But, sir"</p><p>Vegeta cut off the reception clerk whining by putting out his card from his wallet to process the payment.</p><p>"Alright then" The clerk said.</p><p>"Do you have a nice cafe here?"</p><p>"Yes, Sir. We have two cafes, in and outdoor" He said while processing the payment.</p><p>"Great! I wanna book the outdoor cafe. Could you empty the place at 9.30 PM?"</p><p>"Sure but it will charge a lot to book a whole cafe, Sir"</p><p>"No problem" He said.</p><p>"And please set up for a romantic dinner, I'll tell you about the details later" He added.</p><p>"Okay, Sir. Your reservation is done"</p><p>"Good"</p><p>After the payment was done, the receptionist gave Vegeta the key card for the new room.</p><p>"Ah and one thing, I need a help that all the luggage of a customer named, Bulma Brief to be moved to my room" He added.</p><p>"Understood, Sir. We'll send the housekeeper to do that"</p><p>"Good. Thank you"</p><p>Then, Vegeta walked to Bulma who was leaning back on the chair. "Everything is ready. Now, let's go to our room" He said while giving the key card to her.</p><p>"Our room? But what about my room and my stuff??" She asked in annoyance.</p><p>"Blue...your room is so small since I'm staying here so we need a bigger room. And for your luggage, I've asked them to move it to my room. So, please no more rejection". He explained briefly when suddenly a strange voice came out and made both Vegeta and Bulma stare at each other in surprise. Both of them looked at their son simultaneously that was still in Vegeta's arm.</p><p>After realizing what the voice was, Bulma giggled while rubbing his son's hair.</p><p>"It seems he enjoyed his daddy's shoulder" Bulma commented.</p><p>"Was that his snoring?" He asked.</p><p>"Yup" She answered.</p><p>"So, that's the reason why I feel wet on my shoulder" He sighed. </p><p>"Oh poor daddy" She teased.</p><p>"Tch! Stop teasing me" He said.</p><p>"Come on" He held out his hand to Bulma while the other was still holding Trunks.</p><p>Bulma accepted it then they both walked towards their suite room in the 6th floor.</p><p>"One thing, Blue" He said without stopping his pace.</p><p>"What?" She asked, wondering.</p><p>"Let's have a dinner tonight"</p><p>Didn't hear the response fast. He stopped his step then turned around to her, frowning.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Hmmm.....I want it, Vegeta but I can't leave Trunks alone." She said.</p><p>"That's not a big deal. I'll ask Jiro to accompany him while we're having dinner. He's reliable person." He replied.</p><p>"Alright then" She sighed smiling at him.</p><p>"What time I should be ready?"</p><p>"Nine thirty" Vegeta said then both of them continue their step to the lift area heading to their room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Forever Ain't Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter inspired by a beautiful song, "Forever Ain't Enough" by Ronan Keating<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>After arriving in their room, Bulma was looking in awe with the luxury that had been served. This differed greatly from her previous room, and there was no doubt about the spaciousness because it was extraordinary. Separated by connecting door in the corner, this place seemed to have been designed for families. One room offered younger travelers their own space but still keeping them close. With an outward-facing window of leafy trees in the nearby park, this place was great for their son. Meanwhile, the other had bigger space and offered spellbinding city views from the standing balcony, a comfortable writing desk, glass walled shower area with enormous bathtub, and completed with all the modern furnishings styles.</p><p>“This is amazing, Vegeta” Bulma expressed her awe.</p><p>“So were you, Blue” He said while putting his son to bed.</p><p>Bulma lowered her face blushing, then she glanced up smiling at Vegeta while biting her lower lips.</p><p>“What?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>But Bulma only shook her head, responding him. She then walked closer to him, who was still sitting on the edge of Trunks' bed. She tapped his shoulder while slipping her legs between his, then Bulma sat on his lap, putting her hands around his neck. She kissed him softly on his mouths. Feeling her soft lips against his, he got triggered and skillfully played his tongue with hers, accepting her bait, but when Bulma became more aggressive, he suddenly stopped his action by pulling her away. </p><p>“Not now and not here” He smirked.</p><p>A shame and blush mixed into one showed on Bulma’s face.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just can’t resist it” She bit her lip.</p><p>He smiled looking at her reaction and whispered to her left ear “We can do it after dinner” but he teased her again by kissing her neck passionately which made her moaning. Vegeta pulled himself away, and he could see her face became redder than before.</p><p>“I'm sorry, I need to handle something with the clerk. You can have some rest first then prepare for tonight” He said walking towards his suit case to take his leather handbag.</p><p>“Fine” She replied in annoyance tone but Vegeta only chuckled seeing her reaction. Then, she accompanied him until he reached the door.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After leaving Bulma in their room, Vegeta went to receptionist to take care of what had missed before. He showed him his identity card while discussing the plan he needed it to prepare their dinner. He gave brief explanation to the staffs about the decoration that he required, music that must be played and beverages that must be served. All must be in private and perfect since he booked the café only for two.</p><p>After dealing with hotel staffs, he went to his driver, Jiro, then asked him to take him to the nearest jewelry shop. He wanted to give something special to his Bulma. </p><p>"Jiro, after this you must stay in my room to watch over the boy while I'm having dinner" He ordered.</p><p>"Okay, Sir" He nodded.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Orange City was not as busy as Vegetasei. It was 8:15 PM, Vegeta was sitting on his passenger seat towards his destination. Leaning his elbows on the car's door while clutching his chin, he stared out the city through the windshield of his car. Before leaving, Jiro had asked the hotel staff, and he said that there was a good jewelry store about 15 minutes from the hotel.</p><p>"How far is the shop?" He asked.</p><p>"After second turns we will arrive, Sir" Jiro replied, and Vegeta just sighed.</p><p>After the last turn, they finally arrived at Saphirose Jewelry, quite charming from the outside. Vegeta got off from the car then rushed into the store and was greeted by some salesperson.</p><p>"May I help you, Sir?" A salesperson asked.</p><p>"I need a ring for my woman"</p><p>"May I know for what occasion?"</p><p>"I want to propose her"</p><p>"Ahh...I see"</p><p>"You can take a look here, Sir. There are luxurious types and new released designs” He said while showing some rings to him.</p><p>"What's the character of your lady, Sir. May I know?"</p><p>"She's lovely, simple and amazing"</p><p>"Well then, I recommend you this one, Sir" He said while taking a box of a nice ring from the counter.</p><p>"We call it "Monique Lhuillier Cathedral", Graceful in design, this classic yet distinctive solitaire engagement ring features a cathedral shank and delicate petal prong detailing that will showcase its center diamond. One signature Monique Lhuillier pink sapphire is hand-set on the interior. Luxury but simple for your lady, Sir" He explained briefly.</p><p>He smiled impressing how nice the ring was "I'll take that"</p><p>"Good choice, Sir. Wait, a moment" A salesperson smiled back then wrapping the box.</p><p>Vegeta went back to the hotel after getting the ring. Time had shown almost 9 PM when he arrived at the hotel. Vegeta walked to his room and hid his ring box in his pocket. After reaching into his room, the place looked quiet, which was good for him. He then rushed to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Bulma was busy doing make up in Trunks' room as all of her belongings were placed there. With natural yet elegant makeup, Bulma seemed satisfied with the result. Then, she continued to her closet to find clothes that will fit on her.</p><p>She sighed "What should I wear?"</p><p>"I didn't know I'll have some dinner like this" She grumbled herself.</p><p>Finally, the choice was on her chic loose shift dress. With navy solid pattern, the dress had high waist, slash neck and sleeveless which means exposing her beautiful pale skin. She had her long blue hair down and looked charming when she saw herself in the mirror.</p><p>"Not bad" She said while moving left and right in her gown.</p><p>"Alright let's see what Vegeta is doing" She smiled and mumbled to herself.</p><p>Wearing her black ankle strap sandal with a thin tall heel, Bulma walked towards the door and headed to see Vegeta. When she opened the connecting door, she gasped, looking at Vegeta who was standing, backing her in front of his closet, naked. For an instant, she could see his sexy ass and made her burning, but she immediately stepped back and closed the door. Hearing her reaction, Vegeta just smirked continuing his dressing up.</p><p>After dressing up, Vegeta knocked at the door to let her know "Blue...I'm ready". Bulma opened the door, and she could see how handsome the man looks, in front of her. Wearing a slim fit shirt with soft blue color, he left two buttons opened exposing a bit of his tan muscular chest and rolled both the sleeves almost up to the elbows. His shirt looked perfect on him. For the bottom, he wore his navy trousers which matched to her dress and put on his brown leathers shoes which matched to his belt. Bulma smiled, scanning him from head to toe. </p><p>"You look beautiful, Blue" He distracted her mind.</p><p>"So are you. Gorgeous!" She said.</p><p>"Let's go then" He held out his hand and Bulma happily accepting it.</p><p>He opened the door and Jiro was already standing outside. He greeted to Vegeta and Bulma.</p><p>"Watch over the boy as long as I'm away. If something happens, just call me" He ordered.</p><p>"Alright, Sir" Then both of them left the room heading to the café.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Welcome to Ran's Café, Mr. Ouji and Mrs. Brief" A man greeted them.</p><p>"Thank you" Bulma smiled to the man.</p><p>The café looked so cozy, being outdoor styled made the night breeze felt cool.  Although, only a few stars could be seen, but there was a half moon that adorned the dark sky, making the atmosphere looked amazing. There were several standing flowers decoration surrounding the area, made the café more delicate. In the corner, there was a mini bar mixed with the counter area where the orders came, and next to it there was live music to accompany the night. Bulma looked in awe when she saw a magnificent empty gazebo in the middle of café decorated with sparkling lights around and above of it. However, something was bothering her mind because all the tables around were empty.</p><p>"This is beyond amazing, Vegeta" She said turning to his side.</p><p>"For you, my love" He answered while stealing a kiss from her, and she gasped.</p><p>Vegeta smirked then held her hand saying "This way, Blue" then led her to their dining table.</p><p>After they sat, suddenly a waiter came pouring red wine to their glass then giving them a menu book.</p><p>"What would you like to order, Sir, Madam?" The waiter asked.</p><p>"What is the best food in this café?" Vegeta asked.</p><p>"There is pepper-crusted steak with strawberry zinfandel sauce, Sir" He answered.</p><p>"Alright I want that. How about you, Blue?" He asked.</p><p>"Hmmm same with you" She answered.</p><p>"Then two of it" He told to the waiter.</p><p>"Thank you, Sir. Your menu will be ready in 5 minutes" The waiter said, leaving them.</p><p>"So, do you like it?" He suddenly asked.</p><p>"Of course, Vegeta. I never ever came into a fancy place like this. This is beautiful" She said in teary eyes.</p><p>Vegeta rubbed her hand on the table, trying to calm her.</p><p>"Anyway, why this fancy and beautiful place looks so empty? Why there is no one here?" She asked wondering.</p><p>Vegeta cleared her throat then sipped his wine "Maybe they were all busy to come" </p><p>"By the way, after I take you to Satan City, can I stay at your house for like two or three days?"</p><p>"Sure Vegeta but my house isn't fancy or even big. Would that be okay with you?"</p><p>"Of course I don't mind, Blue" He said smiling.</p><p>"I want you to meet my friends also. They were very nice and were always be there for me even when I was pregnant with Trunks" She said remembering the past.</p><p>Vegeta lowered his head "I'm sorry"</p><p>Bulma suddenly aware "No...I...I didn't mean that, Vegeta"</p><p>"It's alright. I deserved it" He muttered.</p><p>"Do you know that Trunks birthday will be in two weeks?" Bulma changed the subject.</p><p>"Oh really, when?" He asked curiously.</p><p>"June 1st" She said.</p><p>"Okay, just name the place then we can give him the best party with his friends" He said.</p><p>"I will go back to Vegetasei after this visit since I got some business to take care of then I will come back to you when it's close to the day. But after Trunks birthday, I want you two visit Vegetasei with me. Are you okay with that?" He added.</p><p>"That's sound great" She said.</p><p>Vegeta then took something from his wallet and gave it to her.</p><p>"What is it, Vegeta?" She asked.</p><p>"My card. I need you to have it. Buy something for yourself and what Trunks needs, also for preparing his birthday later. I'll try to come as soon as possible" He explained.</p><p>"I can't, Vegeta. This is too much and I'm not that kind of woman" She said.</p><p>"I know that, Blue. But please, take it at least for the boy" He convinced her.</p><p>"What's MINE is HIS" He added.</p><p>She exhaled accepting his request "Okay...for Trunks. Thank you, Vegeta"</p><p>"Excuse me, Sir and Madam. Your food is ready" The waiter suddenly chimed in while bringing their foods.</p><p>"Okay" Vegeta said.</p><p>"Here are two pepper-crusted steak with strawberry zinfandel sauce" The waiter said while serving the food.</p><p>"Hope you enjoy this sir, madam" He said permitting to left.</p><p>"Thank you" Bulma replied.</p><p>"Hmm it looks delicious" She said.</p><p>"Cheers" Vegeta invited her to toast.</p><p>"Cheers" She said smiling.</p><p>Bulma looked so happy with this dinner. Her smile was radiating through the night. She even enjoyed the food since it was super delicious. Vegeta was delighted to see her woman so pleasant like this. He was fascinated by her beauty, either inside or outside.</p><p>After both of them finished their food, Vegeta suddenly asked "Would you like to dance with me?" while offering his hand towards her.</p><p>Smiling, she gave her hand agreeing to his invitation and a beautiful song played on.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>I still remember</em><br/>
<em>Locking our fingers</em><br/>
<em>First cold December with you</em><br/>
<em>Our hearts were on fire</em><br/>
<em>Young love, desire</em><br/>
<em>Don't ask me why but I knew,</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>Vegeta led her walking to the dance floor in the gazebo. With sparkling light surrounding them, Bulma only locked her eyes on his gorgeous features, following him. There, he stood in front of her, giving the sweetest smile she had never seen, while his eyes showing his young desire, bewitching and paralyzing her soul. He took her hand, locking together with his and the other slipped into her waist, pulling her closer. Slowly, they started dancing, following the rhythm.</p><p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tonight, holdin' you close under moonlight</em><br/>
<em>Don't want this moment to pass by</em><br/>
<em>There's nothing that I wouldn't do</em><br/>
<em>One life ain't long enough here by your side</em><br/>
<em>I see a future in your eyes</em><br/>
<em>The second I saw it I knew</em><br/>
<em>Forever ain't enough with you</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p>"I love you, Bulma" He whispered in her ear while inhaling her scent. Slowly, he started kissing and sucking her neck down, leaving her skin with a red mark. Hearing her soft moan, he smirked, then glanced up, facing her. "Vegeta" She moaned his name, her eyes lashing into his. </p><p>He smiled and held her close by her waist. He pinned her closer to his body then kissing her hard. He bent her a little, giving support to her with his hand on her back. They kissed in passionate, biting each other lips. Both were lost for long moment under the moonlight.</p><p>"I love you too, Vegeta" Bulma replied while taking some breath after their long make out.</p><p>Smiling with full of pride, he backed two steps away then knelt down on one knee in front of her while taking out a small box from his pocket. He opened it then shoved it to her while saying <em><strong>"Marry me, Bulma Brief" </strong></em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. YES!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was hard to write this chapter, but I tried harder. If you hate lemon then skip this chapter!<br/>•<br/><b>Warning: Lemon!!!</b> 🍋🍋🍋<br/>•<br/>Enjoy~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tonight was the happiest night for them. Smiles flashed across their faces, as they clasped their hands waiting for the elevator to reach the 7th floor. Sometimes, Vegeta kissed her hand which had embedded a diamond ring on her ring finger. Yes! Bulma had accepted Vegeta's proposal officially.</p><p>When the door had opened, they both entered the elevator. Vegeta pulled her waist along with the elevator door closing. Then, he flipped his body over her and pinned her towards the wall. Cupping her face, he brushed his lips against her which made her startled, Bulma could feel his hardness pressing her body. He kissed her, locking her lips in passionate for a moment. Realizing in a wrong place, Bulma tried to call out.</p><p>"Hnnn....Ve-vegeta" She said.</p><p>Vegeta gasped, stopping his action "What is it?"</p><p>Bulma could feel his heavy breath in front of her "Can you wait until we reach to the room?" then she smiled, biting her lower lip.</p><p>Vegeta gave her a soft chuckle, realizing what he had done "I can't wait to eat you, baby" He was whispering on her ear then gave her a kiss on her forehead and came back to a proper position beside her.</p><p>She cleared her throat when the elevator door opened and said, "Anyway, your driver is still in our room" then she stepped out from the elevator, followed by Vegeta.</p><p>"Ahh I almost forgot" He replied while taking his phone out from his pocket to call his driver.</p><p>"Jiro, get out from my room now! I've booked room 301 for you. Your duty for tonight is done. One more thing, don't forget to pick up Raditz earlier tomorrow before heading to the airport" He ordered.</p><p>"Alright, thank you, Sir" Jiro ended the call and then headed out of the room. He gave a nod to his boss when they crossed path in the corridor as a sign of respect.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile somewhere far away,</em>
</p><p>"Mr. Zarbon, there is news about him which I believe that you will be interested to hear" A man in a black suit gave him a newspaper"</p><p>Taking it from his men, he read it carefully and saw the picture of Vegeta kissing a woman.</p><p>Smirking, Zarbon leaned his head on the chair and gave his man an order.</p><p>"Find out all about this woman and what relationship does she had with him. Report me as soon as possible, Guldo!"</p><p>"Okay, boss" Guldo replied then asked permission to leave.</p><p>"It's time, Vegeta" He smirked while turning on his lighter on the newspaper.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After reaching their room, Vegeta slammed the door behind then pulled her waist closer. With a heavy breath and full of lust, he gazed deeply to her sparkling blue eyes. Stroking her back slowly, Vegeta made Bulma's heart beat faster. Clenching his shirt, she tried to tilt her head until an inch in front of his mouth. Both of them could feel and hear their breath become heavier. Without any hesitation, he grabbed her head then brushed his lips on hers while closing his eyes. He kissed her lips and got addicted to it over and over. Gasping for breath, he then locked her lips with his and slowly, he extended his tongue and reached out of hers inside to explore together in passionate.</p><p>"Vegeta" Bulma moaned his name after a long passionate kiss. She glanced up upon his handsome features while wrapping her hand around his neck "I want you" She gasped. Looking at his smile over her words, Bulma jumped and locked her legs on his waist, then she kissed him hard after biting his lower lip. Vegeta smirked while taking her towards their writing desk. He slammed her down on the desk then kissed her neck gently. Slowly, he started sucking it until he could hear her heavy moaning.</p><p>Bulma was lost in pleasure. Closing her eyes, she kept stroking his hair while the other hand was on his back. She moaned in his ear which made him lose control. Vegeta took her dress off completely, so did Bulma with him. Vegeta bent down to his knees in front of her while she was still on her position sitting on the desk, messed up. He touched her round breast, then tasted her nipples, licking it with his saliva.</p><p>"Vegeta" She moaned his name again.</p><p>"What do want, baby?" He asked while glancing up.</p><p>"Please..." She begged.</p><p>"Please what?" He teased.</p><p>"Fuck me, please. I can't hold it anymore" </p><p>"Not soon enough. I haven't finished with you yet, baby" He smirked.</p><p>Then Vegeta put both of her legs on his shoulder while smelling her wet pussy. He pushed his tongue deeper after playing it with her clit and made her crying out.</p><p>"Cum on my mouth, baby" He said.</p><p>Vegeta had enjoyed fucking her wet pussy with his skillful tongue deeper and deeper which made her moaning louder and shivering.</p><p>"Aahhhh....I'm gonna cum, Vegeta. I'm gonna cum!" She cried out while clenching his hair.</p><p>"Yes baby, come on, cum on me, cum on me. I wanna taste your delicious cum on my mouth!" He excited while fucking her pussy harder.</p><p>"Yes....Yes...Yes....Vegeta....right there!!, right there!!!. Oohhh....I'm cumming, I'm cumming....I'm cumming now!!!!!" She screamed feeling her orgasm then pulled his head up closer to her. She kissed him in a deep feeling. </p><p>"Now, it's your turn" She parted their lips, gasping.</p><p>Bulma was taking his hand then made him following her until reached to their king-size bed. She then pushed him on the bed and made him lay on it. Bulma came closer on him and kissed his lips then started smooching his wide chest and sucking it. She could taste his salty skin and she loved it. Vegeta moaned heavily and it turned her on. Slow down, she kissed his lower abs while stroking his big cock.</p><p>"You're so fucking good, baby" He groaned with eyes still closed.</p><p>Seeing how hard his cock was, Bulma couldn't resist anymore. She started licking his tip of his cock then slowly sucking it while her hand rubbing his balls. Vegeta groaned harder while stroking her hair "Aaghh...yes baby" He gritted his teeth.</p><p>While glancing at him, she kept sucking his cock until it choked to her throat. She washed it over with her overflow's saliva. Vegeta moaned loader, squeezing the sheets. "Enough, baby!" He sat up then took her waist and laid her on bed underneath him. He flipped over so he could see her sexy ass. Vegeta bent his knees on the bed then took her hips up, making her in a crawl position, and he started smooching her ass "Hnnnnn..."</p><p>Vegeta stood up on his knees, smacking her "You have to be punished for what you had done, baby"</p><p>"Oh please...." Bulma replied.</p><p>Slowly, he entered his long, big cock in her pussy from behind. Bulma cried out while gripping the sheets. Smirking, then he started thrusting it, in and out. "Oh yes!" She moaned. Vegeta touched her round breast and squeezed it. He then thrust faster while kissing her earlobe, her shoulder and her back in lust. Bulma lost in pleasure feeling his lips over her body "Ohhh, Vegeta" She moaned.</p><p>He groaned in heavy breathing, pleasure had penetrated his body then thrust his cock deeper until made her crying out. Feeling his stamina was burning out, he gasped while stroking his hair, wiping sweats on his temple "You're fucking so good, baby!"</p><p>Vegeta pulled out his cock and changed her position where he could see her hard pink nipples. He brushed his lips against hers to enjoy her sweet saliva and bit it softly over her swollen lips.</p><p>"Vegeta" She moaned again.</p><p>"Hnnn" He gasped.</p><p>"Please do it now" She begged.</p><p>"Do what?" He smirked ignoring her. He sucked her hard nipples then continued with kisses over her sensitive part under her tummy. Bulma shivered while stroking her messy hair, surrendered towards his action.</p><p>"Fuck me now, Vegeta! Please....please....fuck me now!" She cried out.</p><p>"Hmmm....I will baby, I will!" Vegeta held his long big cock then pushed inside her wet pussy. He thrust it deeper until it reached to the wall of her womb "Fuck!" He cursed while she cried out.</p><p>"Hmmm you like this, baby?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes, Vegeta, Yes!!!" She answered.</p><p>"Now, I'm going to fuck you hard until you can't say my name!" He smirked.</p><p>"Oh...please, Vegeta. Fuck me harder" She whined.</p><p>He started moving his cock, fucking her harder and faster, powering on of his stamina from his body "Yes....You're really fucking good baby....hmmm......."</p><p>"Harder Vegeta, Harder.....!"</p><p>Gripping her hips, he followed his woman's order, thrusting deeper and harder. Vegeta groaned enjoying the pleasure inside her.</p><p>"Yessss....!!! Yesss....!!! Right there.....!!!" She screamed.</p><p>"Hnnnnn.....Ohhhh.....I'm cumming baby, I'm cumming!" He said, gasping, then a moment later he could feel his cock shivered inside, exploding his seeds. Taking a heavy breath, Vegeta collapsed on top of her. Bulma could feel the best orgasm in the same time when he was cumming. She felt the warmth fill inside her, the warmth of his seeds. Still gasping, Vegeta then kissed her crook of her neck and finished their beautiful moment by sealing a tender kiss on Bulma's lips. He moved over beside her then pulled her in his snuggle under the cover which later on brought them into a beautiful dream, sound asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. A New Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It was Monday morning, the sun began to peek behind the curtain of their hotel room. Warmth was starting to touch her porcelain skin, which made her squirm a little. Feeling content, Bulma nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, hiding from the rays. Feeling her movement, Vegeta only took a deep breath and embraced her tighter while still closing his eyes. Under the crumpled blanket, they seemed lazy to get up from the bed because they were still tired of how rough and satiate sex they had last night.</p><p><strong><em>Beep…beep…beep....</em></strong><br/>
An alarm on her cellphone rang but Bulma didn’t move at all, still sound asleep. Otherwise with Vegeta, he felt annoyed by the sound of that alarm.</p><p>“Babe…, can you turn off the alarm” He mumbled in his sleep.</p><p>Bulma didn’t respond to his voice then he rocked her body gently.</p><p>“Hmmm….” Bulma mumbled.</p><p>“Can you turn off the alarm of your goddamn phone!” He grumbled, looking at her sleepy face.</p><p>Bulma opened her eyes and blinked a little to see his man in front of her who had embraced her into his broad masculine chest, wrapped her body in his strong arms. She glanced up to see his handsome features then smiled at him.</p><p>“Good Morning” She said then kissed his jaw which made him smile.</p><p>“Morning....can you please turn off the alarm baby and let's go back to sleep, we still have a time to wake up” He asked nicely while looking at her.</p><p>"Alright" She replied simply.</p><p>Bulma pulled away from his arms then sat up in her naked form. It suddenly aroused him after seeing how smooth her bare back and her round breast that was jiggling in front of his eyes. Bulma took her phone and turned the alarm off. Then, she saw some messages on her phone screen and opened them. All the messages were from her best friend, Chichi and Lazuli who were asking about the trip and when she will be coming back to Satan City. Bulma replied to their messages and then stretched.</p><p>“I can’t go back to sleep, Vegeta” She said while yawning.</p><p>“Why?” He frowned. </p><p>“It’s already eight and I need to pack and prepare the things” She replied.</p><p>“Our flight is still at 11 AM” He said.</p><p>“I know, but still Vegeta, I need to prepare for it, especially with Trunks stuff and also I have to help him to get ready. You know a mother's duty is not as simple as you think” She answered.</p><p>He exhaled while pouting his face “Fine!” </p><p>"Oh, God! You're really like my six years old son, Vegeta. Showing that ugly face when he didn't get what he wanted" She grumbled.</p><p>"Tch!" He snapped.</p><p>Vegeta sat up then closed the gap between them. </p><p>"Stop bickering, woman!" He said then brushed his lips over her pale shoulder then whispered to her ear, “Let’s take a shower first together then”</p><p>Bulma cupped his face until she could face him “Hmmm….I would love too”</p><p>She smiled then kissed his lips lightly which made Vegeta smirk. He then got up from the bed in his naked form showing off his mighty body which made her gawk. Vegeta removed the blanket off of her and took her in bridal style which surprised her, “Vegeta”</p><p>“What?” He replied while holding her in his arm.</p><p>“I can walk by myself, Vegeta” She said, wrapping her hands around his neck.</p><p>“I’m not a chi….” She was about to add more words but Vegeta silenced her by pressing his mouth over hers then walked towards the bathroom.</p><p>He tossed the bathroom door open with his right foot then they went in. He pulled away from her lips and put her down under the shower, still lingering on her, Bulma murmured to him "I hate your sneak attack!" </p><p>"Hmmmmm, do you?" He smirked.</p><p>"Yes" Bulma replied to him but couldn't hide her blush on her face. She then turned to face the wall and turn on the shower as the way to deny her objection.</p><p>Vegeta gave a soft chuckle seeing his blue haired woman's action. Standing before her, he then put his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder, simultaneously while warm water washed over their body which gave relaxation to these two lovebirds.</p><p><br/>
<strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“Morning, Raditz” Bardock said to him on the phone.</p><p>“Morning dad” He replied in heavy tone.</p><p>“I’m with your mother at the airport now. Don't forget to pick us up at 9 PM from Satan City Airport tonight” He ordered.</p><p>“Got it, dad” </p><p>“Where are you now?” Bardock asked.</p><p>“Still on my bed”</p><p>“Not that. I mean what's your location now" He  asked.</p><p>“Huh, sorry dad” He said while yawning.</p><p>“I am still in Orange City at this moment but this morning, I and Vegeta will go to Satan City, it’s just a one hour flight” He explained.</p><p>“Alright. See you then” </p><p>“Have a safe flight dad” He replied then hanged up the phone.</p><p>"At least I still have one hour before getting ready to leave this city" He mumbled to himself then continued his sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>
"Aahhh.....Gokuuuu!!!" Chichi screamed in the bathroom when a sudden terrible pain hit her belly. Then, she looked terrified after seeing the blood running down on to her feet while holding her pregnancy.</p><p>Goku who was sound a sleep suddenly woke up looking at his side but couldn't find his wife. He then sat up while putting his clothes on and looked where his wife's voice was coming from. Seeing some glimpse of the light coming from the bathroom, he hurriedly got up and opened the bathroom door.</p><p>"Chichi" Goku said in shock.</p><p>Chichi didn't respond him. She just cried holding her belly and moaned in pain.</p><p>Goku scooped her with his strong arms then hurriedly headed towards his car to take her to the hospital.</p><p>After they arrived to the hospital, he directly went to the emergency center while shouting to the nurse closer.</p><p>"Help me please!" He said.</p><p>A nurse came to Goku then helped him to put Chichi on the medical stretcher. They brought her towards the emergency room quickly.</p><p>"Aahhh...." She cried.</p><p>"Don't worry, Chi. We'll get there" He said to her while holding her hand.</p><p>After he reached the room then he moved her to the bed slowly and a doctor chimed in.</p><p>"What happened, Sir?" Dr. Janet asked while checking her condition.</p><p>"She's bleeding when she was in the bathroom. I don't know why" He answered in worry.</p><p>"How old is her pregnancy?"</p><p>"Eight" He replied.</p><p>"Oh God! Something is not right. We need to get the baby out soon" She said after checking her pregnancy.</p><p>"Goku, please save the baby" Chichi cried.</p><p>"Both of you are gonna be okay. I know you can do this, Chi" He held her hand with one hand and the other rubbed her hair while kissing her forehead.</p><p>"Please save them both, doctor!" He begged while looking at the doctor.</p><p>"We will do our best, Sir. But I need you to wait outside because we need to do a surgery soon" She said.</p><p>"Give her an anesthesia and prepare for the surgery" She ordered the nurses.</p><p>"Sir....." She repeated while asking him to leave.</p><p>"Alright" He replied while looking at his wife who was getting calm after a nurse giving her an injection.</p><p>Goku went out then he made a call to inform her family and friends regarding her condition.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>
In the lobby area, on the beige sofa near the receptionist desk, Bulma and Trunks sat next to each other. All of their belongings were packed and settled near where they were sitting. Meanwhile, from a distance, Vegeta looked a little annoyed which at this moment he was currently calling his assistant.</p><p>"Alright, sweety.....Are you ready go back home?" Bulma asked cheerfully from her son.</p><p>"Yes, mommy" He said while chewing his lollipop.</p><p>"You know what, sweety. I got a text that Uncle Goku's baby has been born" She informed her son.</p><p>"Really....is it a boy or a girl, mommy?"</p><p>"It's a baby boy" She told him.</p><p>"That's awesome! I can play with him then someday?" He said in happiness.</p><p>"Of course, sweety" She smiled to him.</p><p>"Mommy.....what are we waiting for?" Trunks suddenly asked.</p><p>"We are waiting for Uncle Vegeta's friend. His friend seems to be coming late"</p><p>"Why are we going with them?" He asked.</p><p>"Because they also want to go to Satan City and we will fly in his plane" She replied.</p><p>"His plane?? You mean Uncle Vegeta has  a plane???" He asked in surprised.</p><p>"Yes, sweety"</p><p>"Why he allows us to fly with his plane?" Trunks asked again.</p><p>"Because Uncle Vegeta likes you" </p><p>Hearing what his mother's answer was made him a little sad and lowered his head.</p><p>"Sweety, what's wrong?" Bulma asked.</p><p>"Does he really like me, mommy? I said bad words to him" He asked innocently while looking at his mother.</p><p>"Of course, sweety"</p><p>"Do you feel bad because you have said bad words to Uncle Vegeta?" She asked nicely and then got a nod from his son responding to her question.</p><p>"Well, if you feel bad about that then you can apologize to him. I believe Uncle Vegeta would love to hear it" She told him while smiling.</p><p>Smiling back to his mother Trunks nodded to her while saying, "Okay, mommy"</p><p>"That's my sweet little boy" Bulma commented while stroking his hair.</p><p>"Alright, Raditz will come in 10 minutes. Sorry for keeping you wait a bit longer" Vegeta suddenly chimed in, informing Bulma after he finished talking on the phone.</p><p>"It's okay, Vegeta. We don't mind" She replied.</p><p>"Anyway, there is something that Trunks wants to tell you, right sweety?" She said to Vegeta then smiled to Trunks.</p><p>"Hmmm...." Feeling nervous, Trunks mumbled while lowering his head.</p><p>Suddenly Vegeta knelt in front of his son so he could face him right to his son's level. Attentively, he put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Boy, what's the matter?" His voice sounded friendly.</p><p>Trunks then looked at him right to Vegeta's eyes and said, "I-I'm sorry, Uncle Vegeta. I've been rude to you before" </p><p>Vegeta could see how sincere his son's words towards him by the way Trunks looked at him. He felt happy in a moment.</p><p>Putting a smile on his face, Vegeta told Trunks that he had forgiven him and then he kissed his forehead showing his love. </p><p>"Now, I want to see your smile again, boy" He ordered Trunks.</p><p>"Thank you, Uncle Vegeta" He smiled to him then wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him.</p><p>A strange feeling suddenly came in which made his heart blossom when a warm hug landed to him from Trunks. Looking at Bulma, he could only see her teary eyes and her sweet smile that appeared on her face. Feeling the warmth from his son, Vegeta hugged him back tightly while kissing his tiny ear "You will always be forgiven, boy" He whispered.</p><p>"Vegeta!" a man shouted from the main door walking towards him.</p><p>Vegeta then pulled away form his son's embrace then stood up looking at him.</p><p>"How many times have I told you not coming late!" He muttered to Raditz who was just came.</p><p>"It's just twenty minutes, Vegeta. And sorry that I was up late" He admitted while rubbing his back hair.</p><p>"Tch!"</p><p>"By the way, here meet the woman that I've told you, Bulma and her son, Trunks" He said to Raditz.</p><p>"And Bulma, meet my stupid assistant, Raditz" He told her.</p><p>"Don't you say like that, Vegeta" Bulma said which made Raditz give a soft chuckle.</p><p>"Silence both of you" He snapped, a little blush appeared on his face then looked away.</p><p>Smirking, Raditz then shoving out his hand towards Bulma to shake a hand while introducing himself "Don't worry about that, mam. I'm Raditz by the way, his trusted assistant and also his best friend. Nice to meet you" He said.</p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Raditz" Bulma replied.</p><p>"Oh please....just Raditz" He asked.</p><p>"Alright, Raditz. I'm happy to meet you" She smiled to him.</p><p>"And you little man, you can call me Uncle Raditz. Nice to meet you, Trunks" He lowered down then ruffled his hair.</p><p>"Okay. Nice to meet you too, Uncle Raditz" He responded, giving his welcoming smile to his new uncle.</p><p>"Good boy" Raditz said then stood up.</p><p>"Alright then, let's go to the car" He added while showing them the black Alphard that was waiting in front of the main lobby.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The blue sky looked so brightly. There was a luxurious private plane with Vegetasei's emblem in a blood red color, sealed on the body of the plane which was parked on the runway.</p><p>"Wow is this your plane, Uncle Vegeta?" Trunks gasped in awe looking at how cool his plane is.</p><p>"Yes, boy. Go in and choose yourself where you're going to seat" Vegeta said.</p><p>"Really...." He replied showing his cheerful face then Vegeta gave him a nod.</p><p>"Mommy come on!" Trunks cheered while tugging his mother's hand towards the plane.</p><p>"Alright, sweety....slow down" Bulma responded to his son while giving a soft chuckled and followed him.</p><p>Meanwhile, Raditz stepped closer to Vegeta and asked him in wonder, "Wait....Uncle Vegeta???? But you said that he's your son, right?" </p><p>"I haven't told him the truth yet. I just need the right moment to tell" Vegeta answered.</p><p>"Hmmm it sounds complicated" Raditz responded.</p><p>"Just shut up, Raditz" He snapped.</p><p>"Okay...okay...please put that grumpy face away" Raditz surrendered.</p><p>"Tch!" He replied then walked towards his plane following his woman and son.</p><p>Raditz chuckled after Vegeta was away and before following his boss, he ordered his man to put all the things in the baggage.</p><p>"Don't miss any one of them" He said to the man then stepped inside to the plane which was ready to fly to Satan City.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Feeling Complete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>From the window of the plane spread the white clouds that looked like snow in winter. The sun shone brightly that afternoon, at a glance there were buildings and trees surrounded by the ocean which looked like miniature, neatly arranged behind the clouds. It was beautiful to see. This part always fascinated Trunks and made him enjoy sitting on the plane.</p><p>Moreover, Bulma and Trunks looked so comfortable with the first class airplane facilities that were available with such loose space for them. They are very charmed on the trip.</p><p>“Mommy look, I can see The Big Orange tower looks so tiny from here!” Trunks said excitedly next to his mother and didn't even look away from the window.</p><p>"Yes sweety, it's amazing isn't it?" Bulma responded while smiling at him. She is always happy to see her son's excitement every time they flew. Meanwhile, Vegeta only grinned on his seat while looking at them.</p><p>"He seems to love flying alot, Ms. Bulma" Raditz chimed in.</p><p>"Yes, he does" She replied.</p><p>"Anyway, just call me Bulma" </p><p>"I'd like that" He responded while smiling at her.</p><p>"You know, mommy, I would like to become a pilot when I'm big. So I can take you wherever you want" Trunks suddenly said while turning his face to his mother.</p><p>"That would be great, sweety! I believe you would become the best pilot someday" She smiled while rubbing his hair.</p><p>"So Raditz, why do your parents want to come to Satan City?" Vegeta asked.</p><p>"Actually, couple days ago I went to Mr. Satan's restaurant to get some gyozas and believe me or not, I met a man who looked like my dad" Raditz explained.</p><p>"And...???" Vegeta asked in wondering.</p><p>"I believe you still remember that I had a younger brother that....." </p><p>"So you presume that he's your brother that died many years ago?" Vegeta cut his words.</p><p>"Well...mother said that they never found his body if he was dead" </p><p>"Wait...what is it about? What happened at Mr. Satan's restaurant?" Bulma chimed in.</p><p>"Ahhh...Bulma, do you know about Mr. Satan's Restaurant?" Raditz asked.</p><p>"Of course I do. I work there, at Videlious"</p><p>"Y-you do?"</p><p>"Yes....I've been working over there for years"</p><p>"So....do you know about the harpy's man hmmm....G-Go-....?"</p><p>"Goku?" She snapped.</p><p>"Yes, Goku! Do you know about him?"</p><p>"Of course I do. He's my best friend and I knew him since I was sixteen. What is the matter with him?"</p><p>"There is a possibility that he might be my little brother whom we presumed to have died years ago"</p><p>"What!?" Bulma responded in shock.</p><p>"Do you know about his family?" He asked.</p><p>"I just know that he lived only with his grandfather"</p><p>"Grandfather?"</p><p>"Yes...with Granpa Gohan. He's a good man and sometimes I visit him too"</p><p>"But how can you be so sure about that?" Bulma asked.</p><p>"Well, I would like you to meet my dad later so you will know the resemble between my father and Goku which exactly the same" Raditz explained.</p><p>"Hmmm alright...." </p><p>"And also could you take me to meet him, I mean Go-Goku after we get there?"</p><p>"Sure" She replied shortly.</p><p>"Alright....while solving his problem, I could get more time to be with you, Bulma" Vegeta responded while looking at his woman in front of him.</p><p>"I hope everything turned out fine and after all of this clear, we will go back to Vegetasai" Vegeta said to Raditz.</p><p>"Anyway, I will stay with Bulma as long as we are at Satan City. You can stay wherever you want. But you must always stand by everytime I need you" He added.</p><p>"Okay, Vegeta. By the way, as for your information, I've already booked some rooms at Satan Hotel" He replied.</p><p>Vegeta just hummed as a response for what Raditz have said.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After taking one hour surgery, Dr. Janet finally told Goku that both, the baby and the mother are safe. That was the happiest news he ever received. She told him that he got a strong baby boy with 8.5 pounds weights. </p><p>"You can see the baby in a moment after the nurse preparing him. Now you may see your wife"</p><p>"Thank you so much, Dr. Janet" He said sincerely.</p><p>Goku then entered the room and saw his wife lying on the bed with a happy smile on her face. <em>Finally I became a father,</em> he mumbled in his heart. Shortly after Chichi regained consciousness, the nurse came with the baby who had been cleaned and then she put him in Chichi's arm.</p><p>"Ohhh....my sweet little Gohan. Welcome to the world" Chichi said while playing with his cute little finger.</p><p>"Your eyes look just like your daddy" She smiled while kissing his cheek then looked at her husband  who was standing beside her.</p><p>After that, suddenly Mr. and Mrs. Ox came simultaneously with Lazuli to see them. They rushed to go to the hospital after getting a call from Goku a while ago.</p><p>"Oh how beautiful he is, Chi!" Lazuli said while getting closer to her best friend.</p><p>"May I carry him?" Lazuli added.</p><p>"Sure...here" Chichi said while giving her baby boy in her arms.</p><p>"Congratulations my child" Mrs. Ox said while rubbing her daughter's hair.</p><p>"And you have a perfectly healthy boy!" Mr. Ox added in proud.</p><p>"I'm glad you finally here, dad" Goku said to his father in law.</p><p>"Congratulations, son. You are a father now!" He responded while putting his hand on Goku's shoulder.</p><p>"Anyway, what is his name?" Mrs. Ox asked.</p><p>"We named him Gohan" He replied. </p><p>"Ahhh such a lovely name!" Mrs. Ox responded.</p><p>"Did you tell your grandfather yet?" Mr. Ox added.</p><p>"Yes but unfortunately he is a bit ill. So, I asked him to wait untill he is getting better to visit us" Goku answered.</p><p>"Ohhh he's really daddy's boy, so much like you,Goku" Lazuli mumbled while giving the baby to Mrs. Ox who was also asking to carry. </p><p>"Well....I'm his father" He replied while rubbing the back of his head and giving a soft grin which made all people in that room laugh over his reaction.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>After an hour flight, the plane landed safely at Satan Airport. It didn't take a long time for Raditz to get the car ready for his boss. Everything had settled down smoothly.</p><p>"So your house is at 171 Bridge Street, right?" Raditz asked.</p><p>"Correct" Bulma answered.</p><p>"Alright boss, since the car has arrived then Jiro will take you and Bulma to her house and I'm going to Satan Hotel" He informed Vegeta.</p><p>"Wait....Vegeta, can we go to Satan Hospital first? And don't you want to go to visit Goku, Raditz?" Bulma asked.</p><p>"Why, what happened?" Vegeta asked.</p><p>"Chichi hmmm I mean Goku's wife just gave birth over there. I got a text from him this morning" Bulma explained.</p><p>"Alright then. I'll go with you" Raditz replied.</p><p>"Okay, Jiro take us to Satan Hospital before heading to Bridge Street" Vegeta ordered Jiro.</p><p>"Thank you" Bulma said.</p><p>"Trunks, would you like to visit Aunt Chichi's baby?" She asked while lowering her head.</p><p>"Yes, mommy!" Trunks answered excitedly.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>It took an hour to drive to Satan Hospital. They finally arrived and then headed towards the receptionist to ask in which room was Chichi in.</p><p>"She is in Rosemary room on 2nd floor, ma'am" The staff replied. </p><p>Hearing what the staff had said then they headed towards the elevator to reach the 2nd floor. The corridor on the 2nd floor looked so quiet since this was the floor of where all VIP rooms were. And there, they found Rosemary's room, the second one from the corner.</p><p>Bulma knocked the door then she opened to see that all Chichi's family gathered in one room.</p><p>"Blue...!!!" Chichi said in excitement while looking at Bulma who was standing at the door.</p><p>Smiling, Bulma then walked closer to where Chichi laid and congratulated her and Goku. </p><p>"Ohhh he's so cute, Chi! It reminds me of my little Trunks when he was a baby"</p><p>"Trunks come here and see the baby!" Bulma asked.</p><p>"He's so tiny, Aunty Chi" Trunks said innocently next to his mother</p><p>"You were tiny too when you were baby, even now, sweety" Bulma responded while teasing him.</p><p>"No I'm not. I'm strong, mommy!" Trunks pouted and made everyone laughed at Trunks' reaction.</p><p>"Look! You always amaze me, Trunks sweetheart. You're such a cute and adorable kid!" Chichi praised.</p><p>"I'm not a cute, Aunty!!" He gave Chichi more pouting.</p><p>"My..my...stop teasing my sweet little boy" Mrs. Ox said and tried to defend him.</p><p>"Anyway, why did you bring these men here, Blue?" Lazuli suddenly asked which made everyone turned their vision towards two gentlemen who were standing near the door.</p><p>"Ahh sorry...here meet Mr. Vegeta and his assistant Mr. Raditz" Bulma replied.</p><p>"We knew them, Blue. We've seen them in newspaper and also they have visited Videlious too. I asked why did you bring them here?" Lazuli insisted.</p><p>"Hmmm...Vegeta is......He is Trunks...."</p><p>"I knew it!!" Chichi cut Bulma's words</p><p>"He's the man isn't it? The man who left you! long ago, right Blue?" She added.</p><p>"I didn't leave her!" Vegeta chimed in and denied her.</p><p>"Boss" Raditz said tried to calm down his master which made Chichi sigh.</p><p>"My suspection never goes wrong" Chichi smirked and tried to remember the moment she caught him in the bathroom.</p><p>"I knew he's the man the first time I met him at Videlious" She mumbled in proud.</p><p>"Ehh...alright then" Bulma smiled then gestured at Vegeta to greet her family nicely.</p><p>Looking at Bulma gesture, Vegeta cleared his throat then said, <br/>"I apologize for my manners and congratulation Mrs. Chichi for the birth of your son" </p><p>"Okay. Thanks" Chichi replied shortly.</p><p>"I need more stories later, Blue" Chichi whispered to Bulma which only get a hum as a response.</p><p>"By the way, can I talk to Mr. Goku a moment, in private?" Raditz suddenly asked.</p><p>"What are you going to talk about?" Chichi asked.</p><p>"Chi...I'm sorry but Raditz is right. There is something that need to talk....in private. Could you please let him be?" Bulma said while giving her a deep gaze.</p><p>"Al...right" She replied.</p><p>"Go, Goku" Bulma asked.</p><p>"Thank you" Raditz responded then both Raditz and Goku left the room.</p><p>Vegeta then sat on the sofa nearby while watching his woman happily carrying her little nephew and giggling with her friends meanwhile, his son looked so excited telling a story with the old lady and the old man about his holidays. </p><p>While crossing his arms, Vegeta only smiled, feeling complete at the moment. He was so happy to see his woman's and his son's blissfulness. Their joy and happiness was everything to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. A Dim Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b>This chapter contains 🍋🍋🍋</b>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the discussion between Goku and Raditz, Goku was a little shocked. But, he tried to understand and tried to find the truth to all this matter. Listening to what was said from Raditz, he decided to find out as soon as possible so that all doubts and curiosity in his heart were gone. </p><p>Trying to solve the problem sooner, Raditz asked Goku to meet his parents along with Goku's grandfather who had been taking care of him on the next day and they agreed to meet at this hospital and if the DNA test would be done, it would make things much easier.<br/>
 <br/>
Raditz went to the hotel after visiting Goku and his wife. Shortly after that, he picked up his parents at the airport then took them to the same hotel where he was staying for the night. He also told his parents everything about what he knew of Goku and mentioned to his parents that he had arranged the meeting tomorrow with a man who looks like his younger brother, Kakarot. </p><p>At night, Goku told his wife everything about his conversation with Raditz after all the guests left. Chichi was also shocked to hear about this news and she only wished the best for her husband. He felt a bit relaxed after listening to what his wife said. However, he was nervous about this situation especially about the truth that soon he will know. He is happy living with his grandfather all this time. What he  knew that his grandfather had said about his parents that they died in an accident years ago but he was still wondering in his thought if his parents were still alive then why would he lie to him all this time?. </p><p>Suddenly, he asked to Chichi to make a call to his grandfather regarding his condition since he wasn't feeling good a few days ago.</p><p>"Hi, Grandpa" Goku said.</p><p>"Goku.....I'm happy to hear your call. How are you and how’s your wife? I really can't wait to see my great grandchild" Grandpa Gohan replied.</p><p>"I'm good, Grandpa so is Chichi. My child is good too" </p><p>"How about you, Grandpa....Are you feeling better?" He added.</p><p>"I'm good now. I think I can come to visit my great grandchild"</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that. Is it okay that I pick you up tomorrow, Grandpa?"</p><p>"Yes, Goku. Finally, I can see you and your family" He replied in excitement.</p><p>"Grandpa...." Goku called him in despair.</p><p>"Yes....what's wrong, my dear?"</p><p>"Hmmm....there is someone that wants to meet you too tomorrow in hospital. But I can't tell yet, Grandpa"</p><p>While inhaling a deep breath, Gohan agreed to Goku's request then asked him to pick him up at 10 AM. He was glad finally he could visit them and also wondered about the person that he was going to meet. </p><p><br/>
Meanwhile, Vegeta returned with Bulma and Trunks at Bulma's house and stayed there for a few days.</p><p>"Mommy....why did Uncle Vegeta stay with us?" Trunks asked innocently to his mother who was sitting on his bed.</p><p>"Because, Uncle Vegeta wants to know more about us, especially about you"</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because you are adorable kid and cute" Bulma said while giving him a soft smile.</p><p>"I'm not cute, mommy!" He rejected that word again.</p><p>"See......the way you pout always make you cuter" Bulma responded while giggling.</p><p>"Mommyyyy.....!"</p><p>"Okay...okay...I'm sorry then. Now it's time for you to sleep, my sweety boy" Bulma smiled while rubbing his cheek.</p><p>Yawning, then Trunks gave respond to his mother by saying "Okay....goodnight, mommy"</p><p>"Goodnight, sweety" Bulma answered while giving him a kiss on his forehead then pulled up the blanket on him.</p><p>Unnoticed by the two of them, Vegeta was peeking from the door's gap and he felt touched by the close relationship between a mother and a child. He felt lost for these moments because he could not be present for them since the beginning. He wished he could join with Bulma to say goodnight to his son but not for tonight because Trunks will feel odd about the situation. Sighing, Vegeta then went back to the sofa in the living room and waited for Bulma finishing her duty as a mother. Now, those two are the most precious people in his life and that is absolute!</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Not long after they arrived at the hotel, Gine and Bardock went to Raditz room to know more details from him and what had happened to the man that looked like her husband.</p><p>“So, Kakarot just has a son?” Bardock asked while sitting in Raditz’s bed.</p><p>“Sorry, I mean Goku” He added.</p><p>“It’s alright, dad. I also believe that he’s Kakarot because my heart keeps saying that and yes, he has a son named Gohan”</p><p>“That’s wonderful news. So he’s married now” Gine chimed in happily.</p><p>“Thank you, son. Without you we might never meet him again. I know we still need to make sure but I really hope that he is my baby boy that we lost in that accident” She added in teary eyes.</p><p>Listening how breaking his mother’s voice was, Raditz came closer and then embraced his mother while saying, “Don’t worry, mother. Whatever result will be tomorrow, I will always be with you”</p><p>“So what time, will we go to the hospital?” Bardock asked.</p><p>“Eleven, father” </p><p>“Okay”</p><p>“Anyway, where is Vegeta? I haven’t seen him. Did he stay in this hotel too?” His mother asked.</p><p>“Ahhh about that. Sorry mom, dad, I forgot to tell you something important too” Raditz replied.</p><p>“What is that? If you want to say about Maron thing, we already knew that he sent her back to Vegetasei” His father said.</p><p>“Not that. Actually, Vegeta had remembered some of his memories after he met a woman here” </p><p>“What?? How come???” Gine muttered.</p><p>“I think before the accident years ago, he already met this woman and they fell in love. After meeting this blue haired woman, named Bulma Brief, slowly he regained his memory back. He also had a six years old son with her, named Trunks. At first, Bulma thought that Vegeta had abandoned them six years ago before knowing that he actually lost his memory because of the accident. He even proposed her about a couple days ago” Raditz explained and made both his parents gawked in disbelief.</p><p>“Oh my God!” She responded.</p><p>“Did Eschalot know about this, dear?” She added.</p><p>“Not yet, mother. Vegeta said he is going to tell everyone after we’re going back to Vegetasei”</p><p>“Thank God..…however, I’m glad to hear that. He’s finally happy” She commented.</p><p>“But what if Vegeta Sr. or Eschalot doesn’t like them?” Bardock chimed in.</p><p>“Well, he doesn’t care about that father. We all knew his character, right?!” Raditz sighed.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Bulma is a nice person and if you see her son, I believe you’re gonna love him” He added.</p><p>Giving a soft smile suddenly Gine put her hand on her husband’s shoulder and said “It will be alright, honey. I believe they will accept them”</p><p>“So, did he stay with her tonight?” She added.</p><p>“Yes, Mom” Raditz answered.</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet them” Gine mumbled.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Gine pulled his hand while saying “Let’s go to our bed, honey. We have a big day tomorrow” then Bardock gave her a smile and followed her to their room.</p><p>“Goodnight, son” She said.</p><p>“Goodnight, you two”</p><p>
  <strong>_________</strong>
</p><p><br/>
In a square room that wasn’t so big, a dim light from the bedside lamp gave a calm and peaceful atmosphere. On the wall, can be seen the shadow of the two lovebirds who sat and leaned on the back of the bed while making out. Inhaling a deep breath, Vegeta pulled out himself off of her and then looked at the woman next to him, smiling. He caressed her hair softly so that he could see her beautiful eyes that glowed in the dark. </p><p>“I still can’t believe that I found an angel in front of me” He said.</p><p>“Stop this bullshit, Vegeta” Bulma chuckled over his words.</p><p>“Look I never lie to you. You are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen, Blue” He said in certainty.</p><p>“Ohhhh….thank you then” She said while cupping his face.</p><p>“I love you, Vegeta” Bulma added and then gave him a chaste kiss on his lips which made him blush.</p><p>“Y-You too” He said while clearing his throat.</p><p>Looking at Vegeta’s reaction and the way he blushed which made Bulma chuckle softly and said, “You’re so cute, Vegeta”</p><p>“Tch!! I am not cute, woman!!!” He sighed while pouting.</p><p>“Oh, Gosh! You like my son when he gives me a pout face!!” She chuckled louder.</p><p>“And I love you both, my pout princes!!” Bulma said while rubbing his face. </p><p>“Enough of this, woman! How about if we give him a little brother?” Vegeta smirked.</p><p>"I don't think I could handle three pout princes. I prefer a princess!" Bulma smirked back.</p><p>"Whatever, woman!" Vegeta growled and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. His lips began to kiss down her neck, shoulders and breasts while his hands started to touch down to her clit and played with it. With agility, his finger made her sensitive spots shiver and a lovely moan escaped from her mouth. He smirked and then licked her nipples gently and sucked them like a hungry lion. Bulma groaned at his touch, up and down.</p><p>"Please, Vegeta" She begged.</p><p>"Not yet, baby. You're not wet enough" He replied while taking a breath.</p><p>Placing her underneath him, he went back to her full lips and kissed it roughly, making hers swollen. Satisfied with it, he sticked out his tongue to reach with hers. He loved playing with her tongue and tasted her sweet saliva and sucked it. He really got addicted to it as if it was a very powerful drug that ran wild in his blood. </p><p>"Your lips look sexier, now" He smirked after pulling away.</p><p>"Now, I'm gonna ravish you, baby" </p><p>"Yes, please"</p><p>Vegeta stood up and then take his clothes off followed by Bulma who was doing the same. Standing in front of her in his naked form, Bulma began to scan him from head to toe but then stopped in his manhood that looked big and so tempting.</p><p>"Why did you look at it?" Vegeta smirked.</p><p>"Do you want to taste it?" He added but she was just silent, her eyes never off of it.</p><p>"Then, what are you waiting for?" Vegeta said.</p><p>Smiling, she moved forward closer to him. She took his big cook that was half hard and devour it into her mouth. She sucked and smeared it with her saliva while her other hand touching herself. From slowly became faster, she made him groan louder. </p><p>"Oh, God! You're so good, baby" he said while pushing her head and made her mouth in more in until she choked.</p><p>"Hmmmm" Bulma pulled out her mouth while grinning to him and when Bulma began to suck it again, Vegeta suddenly stopped her.</p><p>"Enough, baby! or I'm not gonna last long" He said.</p><p>Bulma smirked and then went back to the bed. Leaning on the pillow, she already put her position in ready to fuck.</p><p>"Then, fuck me now! I'm wet enough after sucking your hard cock" She said.</p><p>"It's all yours, baby" Vegeta replied.</p><p>"Yes!" She moaned.</p><p>Vegeta stepped closer and stood on his knees ready to fuck her. He put the tip of his hard cock gently over her pussy and rubbed on it up and down before finally thrusting it inside gently.</p><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh" Bulma moaned.</p><p>He slowly thrusted in and out to feel the pleasure until making her moan louder. Simmering over her groan, he moved it faster inside her pussy and made her scream his name,</p><p>"Yes, Vegeta! Yes!! Yes!! Deeper, baby....deeper!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!!!"</p><p>Vegeta followed her lead and fucked her deeper and faster until made him groan hard and loud, feeling his climax in the same time with her. He filled up her womb with plentiful sticky cum. He collapsed above her and felt the rhythm of their gasping for a moment before he finally moved beside her.</p><p>Smiling, Vegeta pulled her closer and nuzzled his face close to her and then kissed her cheek. <br/>
"I love you, baby with all my life" He whispered to her ear.</p><p>"I know" Bulma replied then pulled up the blanket.</p><p>"Should we go to the hospital tomorrow? Raditz texted me before that Goku will meet his parents and also a DNA test will be done if necessary" Vegeta suddenly asked.</p><p>"Really....?" Bulma reaponded and got a nod from Vegeta.</p><p>"Then we must go. I wanna know the truth too. He's like a younger brother to me"</p><p>"We can go there after taking Trunks to school"</p><p>"Yes, ma'am" Vegeta answered.</p><p>"Let's go to sleep then" He added.</p><p>"Goodnight, Vegeta"</p><p>"Goodnight, Blue" He replied while giving her a kiss on her forehead.</p><p>Both of them snuggled and dote each other after having a passionate and satiate sex until they drifted away into deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That morning, Goku picked up his grandfather earlier and then took him to the hospital to meet his new great grandson. A sense of joy could be seen on the face of the 70th year old man. Arriving at the hospital, they headed to Rosemary's room where Chichi and the baby were. Goku knocked at the door and entered the room followed by his Grandpa then he saw Chichi smiling to Dr. Janet who was standing next to her. The doctor who just finished checking her condition turned to look at the guest. She smiled and greeted both of them. Chichi did the same afterward.</p><p>"Ohh Chichi, my sweet child. How are you?" Grandpa Gohan asked.</p><p>"I'm good, Grandpa. How about you, are you feeling better now?" She replied.</p><p>"Yes, dear I'm good. So, where is my sweet great grandson?"  </p><p>"Here, Grandpa, in the bassinet" Chichi said while pointing out to the bassinet next to her.</p><p>"Ohh....let me see him" He said excitedly while stepping closer to the bassinet.</p><p>"Anyway, we named him Gohan, Grandpa. I hope you don't mind about that because Goku loves you so much"</p><p>"Ooohhh I'm so pleased to hear that, dear"</p><p>"So...how's my wife, Doctor?" Goku suddenly asked before Dr. Janet left the room.</p><p>"She's great. Her condition is stabil now. She will be discharged from the hospital by tomorrow" The doctor explained.</p><p>"Really doctor?! Ohhh...I'm so happy to hear that!!" Goku cheered.</p><p>"Thank you so much, doctor!" He added.</p><p>"You're welcome. But two conditions, Mr. Goku" Dr. Janet responded.</p><p>"Your wife still need a final check-up in two weeks plus you cannot have a sex with your wife for 40 days" She added.</p><p>Goku blushed listening to the last doctor's suggestion but then he agreed to Dr. Janet's conditions. She then permitted to leave the room and wished all the best for his family.</p><p>"May I carry him, Chichi?" Grandpa Gohan asked after cheering up with little Gohan.</p><p>"Of course, Grandpa" Chichi answered, smiling.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Meanwhile at Satan Hotel, Raditz had readied a Black Limo to take his parents to the hospital. He rented that car because it provided a bigger space and also it was a direct request from Vegeta. He remembered his boss' order last night, telling him that he and Bulma would join with them to witness the truth. </p><p>"Sorry, mother, I have to rush you to get ready since we need to take Trunks to school first" Raditz said.</p><p>"It's alright, son. I can't wait to meet them too" Gine answered.</p><p>"Are you ready, father?" Raditz asked.</p><p>"Yes, I am" He replied passionately.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>
After preparing the morning breakfast for the two men she loved the most, Bulma called her son and Vegeta to join. Wearing light blue tops and khaki coloured bottoms, Trunks looked perfectly handsome in his school uniform. Bringing his blue backpack on his left hand and a necktie which had the same colour of his shorts in his right hand, he walked towards his mother who was calling him.</p><p>"Mommy, can you help me with this?" Trunks asked while shoving out his tie.</p><p>"Sure, sweety....come here" She responded then took the necktie from his son and put it on to him.</p><p>Vegeta followed behind and walked towards the dining table. He put white long sleeved shirt and rolled the sleeves up to his elbow and wore black jeans which matched his shoes. He also had sunglasses hanging from his shirt since this morning looked so bright.</p><p>"Good morning" Vegeta said to Bulma who was helping his son.</p><p>"Morning, Vegeta" Bulma said while smiling at him.</p><p>"Morning, Uncle!" Trunks greeted back.</p><p>"You look great, boy" Vegeta commented while ruffling Trunks' hair.</p><p>"Ohhh nooo!" Trunks snapped.</p><p>"What?!" Vegeta asked wondering.</p><p>"You messed up my hair" He pouted.</p><p>"Oohh really....but you still look great anyway" Vegeta replied.</p><p>Bulma burst out laughing towards their interaction. Both of them were so cute!.</p><p>"Mom!"  </p><p>"Enough, woman!"</p><p>Vegeta and Trunks snapped at Bulma simultaneously which made her stop laughing then smiled softly.</p><p>"Hmmm sorry sweety, mommy didn't mean to. But Uncle Vegeta is right, you still are looking handsome as before" Bulma said while tidying up his hair.</p><p>"And you Vegeta, please say sorry to him" Bulma glared to Vegeta who was sitting on the chair ready to eat the toast in front of him. Sighing, but then he apologized to Trunks on her request then ate his toast.</p><p>"Alright, now eat your breakfast, sweety because Uncle Raditz will pick us up soon" Bulma ordered her son.</p><p>
  <strong>______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>It took 30 minutes to reach Bulma's house from Satan Hotel. After reaching the house, Trunks who was sitting on the bench in front of the house suddenly shouted to his mother.</p><p>"Mommy! He came!!" </p><p>"Okay, sweety" Bulma answered while walking out with Vegeta to see their guest.</p><p>"So, this is her house?" Bardock asked.</p><p>"Yes, father. Just wait a moment" Raditz replied and got off from the car.</p><p>"Not that big" He mumbled to himself.</p><p>"Stop it, Bardock! The most important thing is that Vegeta is happy with her" Gine snapped at her husband.</p><p>"Good morning, Vegeta, Bulma and my little man!" Raditz greeted to them while giving a high five to Trunks.</p><p>"Wow, you're looking good, Trunks" Raditz commented.</p><p>"Thank you, Uncle"</p><p>"So were you guys" He said addressing to Vegeta and Bulma.</p><p>"Tch!"</p><p>"Thanks Raditz" Bulma smiled to him.</p><p>"So...are you parents inside the car?" Bulma asked.</p><p>"Yup. They are eager to meet you and Trunks"</p><p>"Alright, let's go then" Vegeta said.</p><p>After they went inside the car, Raditz introduced Bulma and Trunks to his parents and a happy conversation started on the way. </p><p>"Nice to meet you, Bulma" Gine said.</p><p>"This must be Trunks, isn't it?" She added while rubbing his chubby cheek.</p><p>"I'm glad to meet you too, Mrs. Gine and Mr. Bardock" Bulma responded.</p><p>"Trunks sweety, say Hi to Grandpa Bardock and Grandma Gine" Bulma ordered her son.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Grandpa Bardock"</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Grandma Gine"</p><p>Trunks greeted and then gave them a kiss on their cheek.</p><p>"Ohhhh....how lovely! He's adorable" Gine said and then gave a glare to her son.</p><p>"Raditz, when are you going to be serious with a woman and then give me a grand-kid like this sweet little boy?!" She muttered.</p><p>"Oh, come on, mom. This is not the right time to talk about that" Raditz snapped.</p><p>"And if Goku is really my brother then you already have one" He added.</p><p>"You must too. You are my first born, remember your age, son" Gine added which only made Raditz grumbling to himself.</p><p>Bulma giggled softly to see the relationship between a mother and a son which reminded to herself when sometimes Trunks became a naughty boy.</p><p>"Oops, sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, Mrs. Gine" Bulma suddenly said.</p><p>"No need, Bulma. Anyway, just call me Gine. I don't mind with that" She said.</p><p>"So, Bulma now you understand right....why I was assuming Goku as my little brother?" Raditz suddenly chimed in.</p><p>"I see.....Raditz, They look alike except a little scar on Mr. Bardock's left face" Bulma answered while still looking at Mr. Bardock.</p><p>"This was because of the accident years ago, when we lost our son" Bardock responded while touching his face.</p><p>"Oh...I'm sorry, Sir" Bulma responded.</p><p>"No worries, Bulma" He replied.</p><p>"I believe Eschalot will love you and Trunks. You're such a nice person and beautiful" Gine said while rubbing Bulma's hands.</p><p>"Who's Eschalot?" Bulma asked.</p><p>"My mother" Vegeta responded.</p><p>The car ran smoothly towards Trunks school which was only took about 20 minutes. After Bulma said goodbye to her son then they directly headed to the hospital to clear all the matter.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>
After they arrived at the hospital. Raditz asked his parents to wait at the hospital's cafe. He thought that this place was the best place to talk between them since he didn't want to disturb other patients near Rosemary's room.  Then, Raditz and Bulma went to Chichi's room to get Goku and his Grandfather. Meanwhile, Vegeta accompanied Raditz's parents at the cafe, waiting for him to return.</p><p>"Grandpa, they have arrived and want to talk to you right now" Goku told his Grandpa after seeing Raditz coming in the room followed by Bulma from behind.</p><p>"Is he the person who wants to meet me?" Grandpa Gohan asked.</p><p>"Well, they definitely are my parents. They are waiting at the cafe to talk to you. Anyway, I'm Raditz, Mr. Gohan" Raditz explained while introducing himself.</p><p>"Hello, Grandpa" Bulma also greeted.</p><p>"Ohh Bulma, long time no see" Grandpa replied while smiling.</p><p>"Alright, boy. Let's meet them then" He said then Raditz nodded and showed the way to Grandpa Gohan.</p><p>"Bulma, could you accompany Chichi for a while?" Goku asked.</p><p>"Sure, Goku" Bulma replied.</p><p>"Thank you" He said then walked away following Raditz.</p><p>"Oh..I hope everything turns out to be great" Chichi mumbled.</p><p>"Don't worry, Chi. Let's hope for the best to them" Bulma responded while stepping closer to her bed.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>
"M-Mr. Bardock" Grandpa Gohan got shocked after seeing him then sat down on the chair near him, trembling.</p><p>Goku was also startled after seeing the man that looked like him only a scar on his face and some of his grey hair as the difference.</p><p>"Y-You know me?!" Bardock asked wondering while stepping closer to Grandpa Gohan.</p><p>Grand Gohan nodded and then he began telling the story that had kept as a secret for a long time.</p><p>
  <em>"That night when it was pouring rain, I was heading home. As I passed a small ravine, I heard the sound of a crying baby. Immediately, I got down to check and then I saw a baby in his seat outside the car. Then, I picked him up and tried to shush him. When I was about to check the car that looked wrecked then suddenly the baby had convulsions and I got panicked. Quickly, I checked his body and I was shocked because of his body temperature was very high. In a rush, I ran to my friend's house who was a doctor in the city. He then examined him briefly and then gave him some injections. Thank God, because of him, my Goku got better after 2 weeks but he still needed some treatments. I didn't bring him to the hospital since it was too far from my place. I lived alone in the town of Kame, a small town which was located on the border area between the city of Vegetasei and the city of Arlia. After 3 weeks of treatment, Goku finally recovered. I was very happy to know that and then I brought him to my small house. He was an adorable baby. He made my life brighter and I loved him like my own" </em>
</p><p>He inhaled a deep breath then continued the story, <em>"I just noticed the news about the accident not long after that and I saw you, Mr. Bardock, on the news giving a brief explanation about detail of the accident. I was shocked to know that it was you the person who had that accident and realized that it was you the father of the baby that I had taken care of. I was confused at that time, I intended to return your son but I was fond of him with all my heart. I was also afraid to meet you because you are an important person in Vegetasei. A month after that, I decided to move to my hometown of Paozu, a small town in Satan City to forget everything and I raised him and I called him as my own grandson, Goku"</em></p><p>"Then, why did we find his car seat on the river?" Gine suddenly asked in teary eyes.</p><p>He turned to look at the woman then said, "I threw it away since it was wet and your son was on high fever"</p><p>Then, Grandpa Gohan stood up and walked to Mr. Bardock. Suddenly, he knelt down in front of him. Goku who was nearby was jolted to see what his Grandpa doing but it was late for him to speak.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mr. Bardock....please forgive me" Grandpa Gohan cried while holding Mr. Bardock's hand.</p><p>"No, Sir, stand up and please don't do this" He said while asking him to stand up.</p><p>"You know what, I should be thankful for you because you have saved my son's life. I know you did wrong but I forgave you after what you have done to my son and now he became a great man like this" He said to Grandpa Gohan while looking at his younger son, in teary eyes.</p><p>"Thank you, Mr. Bardock" He said.</p><p>"Goku, I'm sorry...I have lied to you....Your real parents are still alive. Forgive me, my child" He mumbled.</p><p>"I love you, Grandpa" He said then embraced his Grandpa tightly in teary eyes</p><p>"I love you too, my Goku"</p><p>"Now, please meet your father, Mr. Bardock" He answered then pulled away from his embrace.</p><p>Looking at the man who looked exactly like him, Goke smiled and then hugged him while whispering, "Father"</p><p>After pulling away from his father's embrace, he looked at the woman next to him who was crying and sobbing.</p><p>"You must be my mother" Goku smiled.</p><p>Gine only nodded but couldn't speak a word and then hugged her son tightly, crying over his shoulder, "I missed you, son. I really missed you, my little Kakarot" She sobbed. </p><p>Goku pulled away from his mother's embrace after a long moment then asked something, "Who is Kakarot?"</p><p>"That's your real name, son" Bardock explained.</p><p>"I see...." Goku responded.</p><p>"Don't forget me, brother" Raditz cleared his throat suddenly chimed in.</p><p>"Aahhh.....Raditz. So, you're my big brother, huh!" Goku said.</p><p>"Yes, the coolest brother that you've ever met!" Raditz smirked then both of them hugged each other.</p><p>"I missed you too, my little brother" He whispered.</p><p>Vegeta smiled looking at the happiness from Bardock's family then he cleared his throat, ruined the moment between the brothers and said, "Since everything is clear now I guess we should go inside. I bet the women want to know the good news too" </p><p>"You're right, Vegeta" Goku replied.</p><p>Then, they walked towards Chichi's room. After they went to the room, Goku explained everything to his wife and Bulma and then introduced his parents to Chichi and his newborn baby. They were all happy after hearing this happy news. This was the happiest moment for Goku's family, finally they can gather together in happiness over the truth that had been hidden.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>
<strong> <em>Meanwhile, somewhere in Arlia City,</em> </strong>
</p><p>"Hello, Guldo" Zarbon greeted on the phone.</p><p>"Boss, I want to report something important" Guldo said.</p><p>"Go ahead" He replied.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.<br/>.<br/><b>Two chapters left!</b>😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After all the clarity had been revealed, Goku reunited with his parents with great warmth. Vegeta and Bulma were also happy to see their happiness. Afterwards, he introduced them to his relatives, including to Chichi’s family about his biological parents.</p><p>On the next two days, it was time for Vegeta to return to Vegetasei due to several matters, especially regarding his company that had been waiting for him. Raditz and Bardock also joined him going back, but Gine decided to stay longer in Satan City. She wanted to get to know more about her long lost son and spent more time with his little grandson, Gohan.</p><p>On that day at eight in the morning, Vegeta got ready and dressed up in a casual yet cool outfit. While waiting for Raditz and his father to take him up to the airport, Vegeta walked towards the dining table to have some breakfast.</p><p>"Good morning, Uncle Vegeta" Trunks greeted him from his seat while eating his favorite cereal.</p><p>"Morning, boy" Vegeta replied then had a seat next to him.</p><p>“Vegeta, I hope you don’t mind with a pancake for breakfast” Bulma chimed in while putting the pancake and a glass of orange juice in front of him.</p><p>“I love pancakes so don't worry, Blue and thank you” He responded.</p><p>“Your welcome” Bulma smiled then went back to the kitchen to finish doing the dishes.</p><p>"So, are you going home today?" Trunks suddenly asked.</p><p>"Yes, I have some business to take care of immediately” Vegeta replied.</p><p>Trunks stopped eating while exhaling a deep breath next to him, sad.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Trunks?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>“Nothing…It just……” Before Trunks could finish his words, Vegeta interrupted him with a reply that he wanted.</p><p>“Don’t worry, boy. I will come back as soon as I finish my business. So, could you smile for me?” Vegeta explained while showing his warm smile to Trunks.</p><p>“Promise?” Trunks said while looking at the man who was sitting next to him.</p><p>“I promise” Vegeta responded while giving his little finger to bind his pledge towards his son.</p><p>Trunks accepted it then he gave a bright smile towards his father.</p><p>"Ahh....one more thing” Vegeta mumbled while taking off a necklace of his neck and put it around his son's neck.</p><p>A white necklace with a blood red ruby pendant that it shaped of Vegetasei crest adorned Trunks' neck. It was only the heir of Vegetasei that could have it. Seeing a beautiful necklace on his neck, Trunks asked wondering, “What is this, Uncle? Why did you give this to me?”</p><p>“That…is my promise that I will come back to you, Trunks. So, keep that for me, okay?” He said.</p><p>Trunks hummed cheerfully towards his father after receiving a beautiful gift. He then continued eating his cereal blissfully.</p><p>“Do you like that necklace?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>“Yes, Uncle it’s so awesome!”</p><p>Vegeta smiled looking at his son's happiness while muttering in his heart,</p><p>
  <em>You will get it one day, my son. You will have it after your 18th birthday as the rightful heir of Vegetasei.</em>
</p><p>After finishing their breakfast, not long after that Raditz arrived at Bulma’s house, ready to pick him up. Trunks ran to him and gave him a warm hug. He was already fond of Raditz since he is a cool and cheerful guy.</p><p>“Alright, Trunks. You can go inside the car. We will stop by to your school before heading to the airport” Vegeta asked while seeing Bardock on the car's window nodded to him as a greeting.</p><p>“Okay, Uncle!” He replied then went inside the car.</p><p>“Hi, Bulma” Raditz greeted while embracing her.</p><p>“I wish you could come over too, you know” He added.</p><p>“I would love to, Raditz but I have some works to take care of first, so I think, next time is better” She replied while pulling away from his embrace.</p><p>“Hmmm….alright” He replied shortly.</p><p>Raditz then put Vegeta’s luggage into the car while Vegeta gave a farewell to Bulma.</p><p>“I am gonna miss you, my love” Vegeta said, while kissing her.</p><p>“Me too, Vegeta”</p><p>“Don’t forget to come back in two weeks, okay” Bulma asked.</p><p>“I know, Blue. I won’t forget my son’s birthday” Vegeta responded.</p><p>“Anyway, you must prepare the best party for my son” He ordered.</p><p>“Yes, my prince as you wish. I got your card remember” She sighed.</p><p>“Good” He smirked.</p><p>“Thank you for taking Trunk to school” Bulma said.</p><p>“He’s my son too, so stop saying thank you, Bulma” He grumbled.</p><p>“Alright then, but don’t forget to call me after you have arrived at Vegetasei” She asked.</p><p>“I will, my lady. Ahhh....one more thing, Just ask Goku if you need anything. I already informed him to take care of you and the boy while I am away” He muttered.</p><p>“I love you” He added while giving her a passionate kiss to his love as a goodbye.</p><p>“Love you too, Vegeta”</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the dark square room, Zarbon sat while looking outside the window. Wearing his dark grey suit, a long green haired man sipped his wine then smiled. A news that he had received from his man two days ago about a man that he hated the most suddenly came to his mind.</p><p>He remembered when Guldo told him about Vegeta's life had been changed,</p><p>
  <em>"He is a father of a six years old son, boss. Apparently, he met a woman about six years ago and then left her with a child. But before he knew that the woman got pregnant. He got into an accident which cause him to lose his memories. Now, he seems to remember his past and they have reunited together as a family"</em>
</p><p>Zarbon almost couldn't believe that his rival would end up having a family. He knew Vegeta since college that he was a royal bastard. He was not interested in women, moreover having a relationship? he would never done that. He then grinned after hearing more about his life now.</p><p>
  <em>"The most interesting part here is that his son still doesn't know that Vegeta is his real father. His son still believes that  his father had died as to what his mother had told him. He is going back to Vegetasei in two days, boss"</em>
</p><p>Coming back to his sense, Zarbon gave a sigh about the memory that was perching on his mind, "You must pay for what have you done to me, Vegeta" Zarbon mumbled while playing the wine on his glass.</p><p>Suddenly a knock came interrupting his own monologue then he turned over his seat to see who's the guest.</p><p>"Come" Zarbon said.</p><p>"Boss"</p><p>"Ah...Guldo! Any good news for me?"</p><p>"Yes boss. I just got a call from my informant in Satan City. He said that Vegeta's woman just booked Videlious restaurant for her son's birthday party"</p><p>"When is that child's birthday?"</p><p>"June 1st, boss. And I believe that Vegeta will come on that day"</p><p>"Great, Guldo! I love the news that you've brought to me" He smirked.</p><p>"Let's get on with the plan that I've told you for that day. I want to see him suffer of his deeds to me" Zarbon added then laughed over his new mission.</p><p>"Okay, boss"</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At 9 AM, the elementary school students began to enter the classroom. The room seemed to be full of children's giggles between each other. On that day, Trunks sat on the second bench next to Alice, his best friend. She is cute and always nice to him. In his class, Trunks is a bright student which later made the teacher and some other the kids were very proud and would always praise him. But on the other hand, there were also some of the kids who were jealous and didn't like him because he was always a number one in the class. He is Thomas, a child of his age but he had the biggest body in his class. Trunks had often bullied by him which mostly he just ignored it but today the bullying that he got, it hurt him so much.</p><p>It started when Mrs. Granger, their homeroom teacher, asked to the students to tell a story about Father's Day event last week. One by one, the student performed in front of the class telling a happy story of their Father's Day until when it Trunks' chance to perform, suddenly a voice came out from Thomas,</p><p>"Mrs. Granger, how come someone who doesn't have a father tell a story about Father's Day?!" He protested.</p><p>Trunks only stood in silence.</p><p>"Thomas, you shouldn't say that. That's not good, kid" Mrs. Granger replied.</p><p>"Because Trunks still can tell about his nice moment on Father's Day" She added.</p><p>"Alright come on, Trunks. You can start now" Mrs. Granger asked.</p><p>"That's not fair, Mrs. Granger. His father is dead!! He shouldn't tell a story about Father's Day which it's only for the students who have a father! Like us, right Vicky?" Thomas smirked then turned to his gang.</p><p>"Yes, Mrs. Granger. Thomas is right! What's the point of telling a Father's Day story without a presence of a father?" He added then laughed together with Thomas.</p><p>"Enough both of you!" Mrs. Granger snapped but Trunks had already ran out from the class while wiping his tears, couldn't stand of it.</p><p>"Both of you stand up in front of the class right now! and do not sit before I come back!" Mrs. Granger scolded both Thomas and Vicky.</p><p>"Also I want both of you apologize after I come back with Trunks, understand!" She snapped.</p><p>Both Thomas and Vicky only silent and obeyed Mrs. Granger's order.</p><p>"While the others please read page 20 to 25" She added.</p><p>Walked out of the classroom, Mrs.  Granger turned left and right to look where Trunks had gone. She chased after him up to a small park behind the school. She felt sorry to see Trunks sitting on the bench with teary-eyes. Mrs. Granger tried to approach him by sitting next to him and gave him a warm hug.</p><p>"Is it my fault if I don't have a father? Why Thomas never likes me?" Trunks mumbled.</p><p>"Trunks, sweetheart. No, it's not your fault but his. He shouldn't say that to you"</p><p>"But he's right. I don't have a father because he died! I wish I had a father like my friends too, you know" He admitted while sobbing.</p><p>"Sushhh....listen sweetheart, it's not your choice to have or not have a father. God loves your father too much so HE took him earlier than your friend's father. However Trunks, you must be grateful, you still have a beautiful, kind and a great mommy that always loves you endlessly. And me whose always proud of you Trunks and also your other friends such as Alice, Timothy, Sasha...am I right?" She asked.</p><p>Trunks nodded while looking at his teacher.</p><p>"Thomas always bothers you because he is jealous of you. You always got number one in the class, you always got attention from the ladies since you are a smart and a nice kid. So don't ever listen to what Thomas says, okay" Mrs. Granger said while smiling to him.</p><p>"Now can you wipe all your tears, give me a smile and let's go back to the class. Do you agree with that?" She asked.</p><p>Wiping his tears, Trunks gave a smile towards his teacher and nodded agreeing to what his teacher had said.</p><p>"Anyway, I've already punished Thomas and Vicky for what they did to you" Mrs. Granger whispered and winked to Trunks.</p><p>"Thank you for your kindness, Mrs. Granger" Trunks responded.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The sun shone brightly, Bulma arrived at work at 1 PM. Today, she got afternoon shift so before going to work she had already asked Goku to pick up her son and let him stay at Goku's house until she finished her shift. Luckily, Goku was on leave for a few days because he still needed to take care of his wife so he was happy to help her.</p><p>After arriving at Trunks school, Goku saw Trunks accompanied by his teacher next to him, standing near the gate. He then got out of the car and greeted them.</p><p>"Hi, Trunks!"</p><p>"Good afternoon, Mrs....?" Goku greeted.</p><p>"Granger" Mrs. Granger responded.</p><p>"Yes, Good afternon, Mrs. Granger" He repeated.</p><p>"I'm, Goku. Trunks Uncle. Just want to let you know that Mrs. Bulma cannot come due to her work so she asked me to pick Trunks" He explained.</p><p>"It's okay, Mr. Goku"</p><p>"Now, let's go home, Trunks" Goku cheered.</p><p>"Goodbye, Mrs Granger" Trunks chimed in then walked towards Goku's car.</p><p>"Alright then. Thank you Mrs. Granger" Goku said and was about to leave her when Mrs. Granger called his name again.</p><p>"Sorry, Mr. Goku but before you leave. I hope you could tell this to Trunks' mother"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"Today, Trunks had a rough day in the class" Mrs. Granger replied then continued explaining about the details of what had happened to Trunks.</p><p>After Goku and Trunks said goodbye to Mrs. Granger he then drove his car, headed to his house. Trunks sat on the backseat and just stunned silent looking outside the window. Goku looked at him from the mirror, feeling worried but he didn't disturb him. He just let him rest after what Mrs. Granger had said, he really felt sorry towards him.</p><p>
  <strong>________</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, Videlious. Bulma's speaking. May I take your order please?" Bulma greeted to the customer on the phone.</p><p>"It's me Bulma. Goku"</p><p>"What's wrong, Goku. What makes you call suddenly?"</p><p>"It's about Trunks"</p><p>"Ohh...what happened to my son, Goku" She asked worriedly.</p><p>"I think you should tell him the truth about his father. You know what happened today in his class?? His teacher told me that one of his classmates mocked him in front of the class because he doesn't have a father"</p><p>"What!! How dare he!!!" Bulma said angrily.</p><p>"Calm down, Bulma. Mrs. Granger had solved the matters by punishing the naughty students. But since then, Trunks looked quieter than usual"</p><p>"Thank you for telling me this, Goku" She inhaled a deep breath.</p><p>"Vegeta told me that he wants to tell him on his birthday so I respected his decision" She added.</p><p>"Ahh I see.....alright then"</p><p>"I just wanna tell you that"</p><p>"Thanks again, Goku. I'll pick him up in 2 hours"</p><p>"Okay, Bulma. See you"</p><p>Bulma said goodbye to him then hanged up the phone, feeling hurt about what her son had to deal with.<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you readers! Please hit the kudos and leave a comment if you're enjoying the story.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weather was so bright that afternoon, Bulma enthusiastically helped to monitor Videlious' employee in decorating the room. Even though, she was the one who held the event but she did not hesitate to provide an assistance for them. After Vegeta had told her to have a big party for their son two weeks ago, Bulma decided to rent Videlious' restaurant as a place to celebrate her son's birthday. </p><p>Choosing red and blue colour as a theme, the room was beautifully set up according to the wish of her son who wanted his party filled by his favorite superheroes’ ornament, <em><strong>Spiderman</strong></em>. There were so many red and blue balloons hanging on the corner of the room and also around the backdrop near the table where the cake will be set on it. Not only that but also some large words of "<strong>Happy Birthday</strong>'' and a big golden number “<strong>7</strong>” were neatly arranged as the background. Chef Piccolo prepared a 3-tiered cake with a Spiderman’s figure on top of it. Moreover, there were many kinds of knick-knacks and twinkling lights installed to enhance the decoration. Tables and chairs were set up according to the invitation that has been distributed. Mostly they were Trunks’ friends, his teachers and some of Bulma's friends and relatives. There were mant kinds of food, beverages and various children's favorite desserts being served in the dining area. Bulma wanted to assure that his son’s birthday party this year would be the most luxurious birthday party ever!</p><p>It was around 1 PM when Bulma was talking to Lazuli about the next set up, someone entered the restaurant and greeted them. She turned to look at the door and saw Vegeta walking in followed by a woman and Raditz from behind. Bulma greeted back while wondering in her heart about the woman who was with him.</p><p>“How are you?” Vegeta asked then pulled her closer to his hug.</p><p>“I’m good, Vegeta, how about you?” She replied.</p><p>“Great” Vegeta replied and then kissed her passionately as if no one was around.</p><p>Seeing the couple who was drunk in love, Raditz suddenly cleared his throat and said, “We’re here guys” </p><p>Noticing Raditz's words, Bulma then ended the kiss and pulled Vegeta away.</p><p>“Sorry, Raditz” She replied while blushing.</p><p>Looking back at Vegeta, Bulma gave him an annoyance face while grumbling, “Why did you come today? I told you to come at least a day before!”</p><p>“Sorry, my love…a lot of important meetings and some company matters that I couldn’t delay or cancel. But I tried my best not to come late”</p><p>“He’s right, Bulma” Raditz chimed in.</p><p>“Hmmmm…alright then” She exhaled.</p><p>“Anyway, I want you to meet someone” Vegeta said while turning towards a woman behind him.</p><p>“Meet my mother, Eschalot” He stated.</p><p>A middle aged woman stepped closer and said, “You must be Bulma, isn’t it?”</p><p>Bulma nodded feeling nervous “Yes, Mrs. Eschalot. My name is Bulma”</p><p>“I’m glad to finally meet you” She replied then gave Bulma a warm embrace.</p><p>“My son has been telling me a lot about you” She added.</p><p>Pulling her away, Eschalot smiled “And he was right, you are truly a beautiful woman” </p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Eschalot”</p><p>“Don’t be too formal, Bulma. Just call me Eschalot or mom since you will soon become a part of our family” She said.</p><p>“Alright, m-mom” Bulma replied.</p><p>“That’s better. Anyway, I’m sorry that my husband cannot come because of some government matters but he sent his regards to you” Eschalot explained.</p><p>“It’s alright. Your coming here was more than enough for me and Trunks” Bulma responded.</p><p>“So, how do they look....the decorations?” Bulma said while looking at the ornament that has been set up.</p><p>“It’s awesome, Bulma!” Raditz cheered.</p><p>“Yeah I like it. Trunks will be so happy to see this” Vegeta commented.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>In the afternoon at 2 PM the bell rang, Satan Primary School grade 1 and 2 students began to leave the room. Some of the parents were seen at the school gate to pick up their children.</p><p>“Are you alright waiting here alone, Trunks?” Mrs. Miller, Alice’s mother asked.</p><p>“No worries, Mrs. Miller. My mother will pick me up soon. She promised me this morning” Trunks replied.</p><p>“But I think you should wait inside until your mother comes, Trunks” She suggested.</p><p>“I will, Mrs. Miller. But I want to buy an ice cream first over there” He said while pointing out at the ice cream truck that was parked nearby.</p><p>“Alright then, Goodbye Trunks” Mrs. Miller said.</p><p>“Bye, Trunks. See you at your party” Alice added.</p><p>“Bye Alice, bye Mrs. Miller” Trunks responded and both mother and daughter left Trunks headed to their car.</p><p>After waving at them, Trunks hurriedly went to ice cream truck and then ordered to the man who was serving from the inside.</p><p>“Hmmm….can I have a Cherry Chocolate, please?” He said while looking at the menu in front of him.</p><p>“Sure. Wanna add some topping?” He asked.</p><p>“No” Trunks replied.</p><p>“Alright kid, just wait a second” He smiled.</p><p>Trunks waited his order while looking at the man making his ice cream. He always loved to see its process.</p><p>“Here you go, kid” The man said while handing out the ice cream.</p><p>“Thank you” Trunks replied while giving the money.</p><p>“You’re welcome” </p><p>While licking his ice cream, Trunks walked back to the school to wait for his mother. He was used to it of her coming late because he knew that his mother need to deal with her work first. He would usually spend time waiting for her in the school’s garden or buy an ice cream and wait for her in the lobby. Trunks understood his mother’s condition very well.</p><p>Suddenly there was a black car that stopped close to him, Trunks turned his blue eyes towards the car and saw a large man in black clothes approaching him and an instant the man ambushed him by covering Trunks' mouth. His ice cream fell after he passed out immediately due to the effects of a dope that was given. </p><p>Some people who saw the incident screamed for help, but the man had already taken Trunks into the car and drove it fast. </p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Meanwhile in a black jaguar,</em>
</p><p>“I told you to leave it to them, we paid them for that…now we are late to pick up the boy” Vegeta grumbled at Bulma.</p><p>“I know, Vegeta but this is my son’s birthday. I just want to get involved in giving him the best birthday party and make sure everything is perfect. Remember, you also insisted to it” Bulma explained.</p><p>“Hmph okay…..but is that alright if we’re coming late?” Vegeta asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry Vegeta....he was used to it about my lateness. Well, I usually came late to pick him up due to my job. I'm so grateful to have him as my son. He always understands me, Vegeta” Bulma expressed her feeling.</p><p>“You missed him already, don't you?” She asked.</p><p>“Of course I miss my boy! It has been two weeks, Blue” He admitted.</p><p>“Ohhh…how sweet! How about me?” She teased.</p><p>Blushing, Vegeta just gave a hum in response but then he turned to look at her and pulled her head closer so he could crush her lips with his. In the moment of their passionate kiss, suddenly her phone rang and startled both of them. </p><p>“Good afternoon, Mrs. Bulma” Mrs. Granger called frantically.</p><p>“Afternoon, Mrs. Granger. What’s the matter?” Bulma answered.</p><p>“My apologizes, Mrs. Bulma.T-Trunks…..just got kidnapped. W-we just called the police and they’re heading here. Could you please come here soon, Mrs. Bulma?” She sobbed.</p><p>“NOOOOO!!!!!” Bulma cried out. She felt like she was struck by lightning after hearing what Trunks’ teacher just said.</p><p>“Mrs. Bulma could you come here soon, please?” Mrs. Granger repeated.</p><p>“We-we’re arriving in 10 minutes” Bulma responded.</p><p>“What happened, Blue?” Vegeta asked worriedly.</p><p>“Trunks, Vegeta….H-he got kidnapped. The police is on the way there. We must hurry, Vegeta. We must hurry……!!!” Bulma explained with panic.</p><p>Vegeta was shocked to hear of what Bulma had said, rage filled his heart. While clenching his fist, he muttered in his mind, <em>who the hell dares to kidnap my son!</em>. But then he lowered his head to look at his woman who was crying in his arm. Vegeta softened and then embraced her tightly trying to calm her down.</p><p>"We'll find him soon, Blue. Please calm yourself" He said.</p><p>"What if something bad happened to him, Vegeta?" She sobbed.</p><p>"Sushhh....never say that. I promise I will find him" He stated.</p><p>While calming his woman, Vegeta grabbed his phone then called Raditz.</p><p>"Hello, Vegeta" Raditz answered.</p><p>"Raditz, come to Trunks’ school now and bring some men with you" He ordered. </p><p>"Wait...what's wrong, Vegeta?"</p><p>"Trunks got kidnapped" Vegeta said.</p><p>"What!!.....how???"</p><p>"Stop questioning!! Just do as I say now!!!" He shouted.</p><p>"Alright, Vegeta" Raditz answered then the line ended.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After Bulma and Vegeta arrived at Trunks' school, one of the school parties told them about the chronology of Trunks kidnapping. Several witnesses also gathered to provide some of the information. It was about ten minutes after Bulma and Vegeta had arrived, the police came along with Raditz and his men. The police started investigating several witnesses who saw the incident and asked them about the characteristics of the perpetrator. Luckily, there was a CCTV installed in the school gate which made it easier for the police to track down the kidnapper. They finally managed to get some pictures of the kidnapper's car which was a black sedan with serial number <strong>ZBS-8771</strong>. Then, they started to pass them to their colleagues in order to track down the car faster. Raditz and his men also assisted the police to find out who was the car’s owner and the details of it. He even did not hesitate to ask Mr. Satan to provide full assistance in handling this case.</p><p>Vegeta and Bulma then returned home according to police’s instruction in awaiting the results. Not to forget, Vegeta also called Bulma's friends and informed them about this incident. With compulsion, Vegeta decided to cancel Trunks's birthday and focus on finding his son. There were a lot of concerns that were given from Bulma’s relatives even some of them came to her house such as Goku and Lazuli to give their support directly. Meanwhile, Vegeta always stayed by her side while trying to calm her to remain strong and optimistic. Sitting on the sofa, Bulma curled up in Vegeta arms while shedding tears. </p><p>“Blue, can you please eat this food. You have missed your lunch and this is not good for you” Vegeta asked her patiently while holding a pack of cheese steak sandwich.</p><p>“No, I won’t eat before I know my baby is safe!” She replied.</p><p>“It has been two hours, Vegeta and there is still no news from them!” She sobbed.</p><p>“And that doesn’t mean you have to skip your lunch, Blue. You need some energy too to wait until Trunks' return” Lazuli added.</p><p>“She is right, honey. Please eat something” Eschalot said while coming closer and held her hands.</p><p>Listening to what her soon-mother in law said, Bulma stopped her sobbing and looked at her and Lazuli then gave them a nod. She grabbed a pack of sandwich from Vegeta’s hand then ate it.</p><p>After waiting for three hours, suddenly the police, his assistant in his lab coat and Raditz came to Bulma's house to tell the news about Trunks directly. They finally managed to track down the car. The policeman stood after Raditz, but there was something not good could be seen from Raditz's face who sadly lowered his head and it was only Vegeta who could read him but he kept steady to listen what they’re going to say. </p><p>“Good evening, Mrs. Bulma and Mr. Vegeta” The policeman greeted.</p><p>“My name is Charlie, the Inspector General of Satan Police Department” He added.</p><p>Bulma looked brighter after seeing the police came and she hoped that they had already found her son.</p><p>“Evening, Mr. Charlie. How was my son? Where is he now? You’ve found him, right???” Bulma asked numerous questions to the police.</p><p>“Bulma, please calm down” Vegeta whispered while holding her.</p><p>“First, I would like to inform you that we have found the car who kidnaped your son” He said.</p><p>“Vegeta…” Bulma smiled while looking at him.</p><p>“But…..” The police added while inhaling a deep breath.</p><p>“We've found that the car was in a valley near the corner of Abbey Road and the car was on fire. The car got into an accident about an hour ago. None of the passengers survived. I’m sorry, ma’am”</p><p>In a fleet, the people in that room were shocked, especially Bulma. Her tears started rolling down to her cheeks.</p><p>“No…No…No…!!!! That was not my son!!!!” Bulma cried out histerically.</p><p>“Raditz! Is this true?” Vegeta snapped towards his most trusted man.</p><p>“Yes, Vegeta. I’m so sorry” Raditz answered.</p><p>He felt tightness in his chest which made it hard for him to breath. He felt as if he had stabbed by a dagger in his heart, it hurt so much. Tears started dripping from his eyes but then he realized about Bulma and tried to be stronger after seeing his woman next to him was in so much pain after hearing the news.</p><p>Vegeta lowered himself and tried to hold and embrace her who were curling up on the sofa, crying over the news they just heard.</p><p>“V-vegeta…, there is still a possibility if Trunks wasn’t inside. That’s why, the police came here to take some sample from you to analyze the DNA of the corpse and yours” Raditz chimed in.</p><p>Vegeta looked at Raditz and gave him a nod then followed the man with a lab coat on.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>On the next three days, it was time for the results of the DNA test to come out. During those 3 days, Bulma and Vegeta were also in deep mourn, worrying about the result. <em>What if their beloved son was in that car?.</em> Sometimes, bad thoughts came cross their minds. However, they did not stop hoping that their only son was safe and was somewhere else, not inside the car.</p><p>The weather was cloudy at that time, some of Bulma's friends were seen gathering at her house. They also wanted to know how the test results were. It was around 3 PM, a police car was seen coming towards Bulma's house. Bulma suddenly felt uncertain feelings hit her heart. However, she tried to remain calm and never lose hope. Then, a knock on the door came.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mrs. Bulma” Mr. Charlie greeted.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Mr. Charlie” Vegeta greeted him back before permitting him to sit while Bulma just gave him a nod.</p><p>“We’ve got the result” He said while giving him a white envelope that was sealed.</p><p>Inhaled a deep breath, Vegeta ventured himself to reveal the test results while Bulma sat next to him, hoping. Slowly, he opened the result then a tear fell from his eyes, his hand shivered holding the paper.</p><p>“I-It matched” He mumbled in pain while looking at his woman.</p><p>“Nooooo!!!!! No, Vegeta!!!” Bulma snapped and suddenly grabbed the paper to see it with her own eyes.</p><p>Tears flowed from her eyes and she cried out “NOOOOOO!!!!!!! This result was mistaken!!! My son is still alive. He is safe, Vegeta!!!”<br/> <br/>Then Bulma stood up from the sofa and walked in a daze while muttering her delusion,</p><p>“Where is my purse??!” Bulma said while walking back and forth.</p><p>“Vegeta…..we must hurry to pick up Trunks, Vegeta. I don’t want to be late this time.…..come on Vegeta……h-he is waiting for us. Today is his 7th birthday” She mumbled.</p><p>“Bulma…..” Vegeta called her name but she kept talking.</p><p>“Vegeta…my baby is waiting for me….H-he must be sitting in the garden alone now. Let’s go, Vegeta…this time I won’t be late….I won’t be late, Vegeta!”</p><p>“Baby…mommy is coming now, please wait for me okay…please wait mo--”</p><p>“Bulma enough!!!!” Vegeta suddenly shouted at her, cutting her words.</p><p>Hearing Vegeta shouted at her, Bulma stopped her movement, her tears flowed down then she fell on the floor and cried louder.</p><p>Her sobbing hurt Vegeta more. He then, walked closer to Bulma and gave her a tight embrace trying to comfort her but at that moment she suddenly lost her consciousness.</p><p>“Bulma…Bulma…wake up baby…..” Vegeta called her name while trying to shake her body. He panicked over her weak body.</p><p>“Raditz, call the doctor now!” He ordered then scooped his woman in bridal style and laid her on the bed. </p><p>The doctor came in minutes after getting a call from Raditz. She then examined Bulma conscientiously and luckily nothing bad happened. Vegeta sat outside the room, waiting patiently accompanied by his mother who was also trying to calm him. After the door opened, Vegeta hurriedly stood up to ask the doctor about Bulma’s condition.</p><p>“How is she, doctor?” Vegata asked.</p><p>“She is alright, Mr. Vegeta. She just got into a lot of depression but it will be better if she gets more rest and do not stress too much. But if she keeps feeling like this…It won’t be good for them” The doctor explained.</p><p>“Them??” Vegeta asked wondering.</p><p>“She is two weeks pregnant, Mr. Vegeta. Congratulations!”</p><p>“But as I mentioned before, you must take care of her more at least until she is four months pregnant because at this moment her pregnancy is very weak. Please do not let her stress too much” She explained.</p><p>“I'll give you a prescription for the medicine to redeem. Later, give her the medicine according to the instructions” She added.</p><p>“Thank you, doctor. Can I see her now?” Vegeta said.</p><p>“Sure…but don’t wake her, okay. She needs more rest” The doctor said then asked to leave.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Vegeta walked into the room and sat on the edge of her bed. He brushed her hair while holding her hand. Looking at her face, he whispered about how he regretted not being able to keep his promise "I'm sorry, Bulma"</p><p>Vegeta kissed her forehead and then stayed silent close to her while mumbling in his heart. <em>"This is all my fault. I have failed to protect my son. I'm sorry Trunks".</em> His guilt made him jolt down in his throat. He sobbed at his inability in protecting his family. Vegeta closed his mouth immediately trying not to wake her by his sob. Never had he felt such deep pain in his life. He had failed them, his own family.</p><p>After in such a deep sorrow, Vegeta suddenly remembered about what the doctor had said, </p><p>
  <em>“She is pregnant”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You must take care of her more”</em>
</p><p>Vegeta then realized that he would soon become a father again, a glimpse of hope appeared in his heart. He wiped his tears off of his face and determined that he won't fail them again, He had to prove that he could protect the baby in her womb.</p><p>“I cannot lose my child again” He muttered.</p><p>Vegeta took the phone out of his pocket and then texted to his assistant, </p><p>
  <strong>-Raditz, prepare the jet. We’ll fly back to Vegetasei in 2 days-</strong>
</p><p>“I promise, this time I will protect you and our child with all my life. No one can harm you or our child in my land” He whispered.</p><p><em>“God, give me a chance to prove it and to give happiness to the love of my life”</em> Vegeta mumbled in his heart and then kissed one more time on her forehead before preparing her moving. He might have lost his beloved son yet but he wouldn’t let to lose another child again.</p><p>
  <strong>_______</strong>
</p><p><br/>“Stop crying this instant, little bastard!”</p><p>Jolting over the yell, he stopped and looked at the man in front of him, “Wh-who are you?”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all, I would like to say big thanks to the reader who was following this story and gave kudos and comments to it. I made a cover of this story hopefully you could see it on the first chapter, but if it's not then you can visit my twitter @EfriZouji 😊🙏<br/>.<br/>So this is the last chapter of "Losing You" (Yes, I changed the tittle from One Shot). I hope you like it.<br/>.<br/>But what happened to Trunks, is he really dead? But I guess you knew what happened to him after reading the last part 😉 and Yes! I will give a sequel of this story with a title "The Lost Love". Unfortunately I will not start to write that yet, but I've brainstormed how the story will go. Maybe I will finish my other story first since I've abandoned them. Who knows 😊<br/>.<br/>Big thanks to @angelarichardson_6293 for being a beta reader of this story.<br/>.<br/>Love you all!! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>